Arrivederci!
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Hermione and Draco wake up in the Room of Requirement with no recollection of the night before, and only a marriage certificate to explain what's going on. Not compliant with DH/epilogue. NOW COMPLETE, WITH EPILOGUE. Finally edited for grammar and spelling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership.

* * *

Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open, but then closed again at the bright sunlight that assaulted his pupils. He wasn't quite ready for that yet, and the light made his eyes pound. He moved his body tentatively - he felt sore, like he had been hit by a bus. He also felt the delicious warm flesh of his bed partner next to him. He felt that maybe a little kiss and cuddle was necessary before he faced the day.

Rolling over, but keeping his eyes shut to the traitorous sun, he made his lips connect with the lips of his lover. Her soft lips moved against his, and she made a moan that suggested she was enjoying it as much as he. Feeling more and more comfortable as the kissing went on, he moved so that he was snuggly cradled between the thighs of the girl beneath him. He felt her arms come to rest around his neck.

God, he hadn't had a bed partner like this in a while. She was so soft, like the finest cashmere, and she was demure. Not at all like Pansy who wanted to be in control at all times and made very clear what she wanted him to do, and how to do it. No, this girl seemed very reserved and shy even. Feeling his morning erection pulse insistently against the warm heat of her sex, he decided he could maybe have one more romp.

He positioned the head of his penis at her entrance and pushed just the tip in. Feeling that he should probably know who he was screwing mandated that he open his eyes, sun or not. He lazily opened his grey blue eyes, at the exact same time that his lover had decided to, it would seem. Her eyes were a dark honey brown, and her hair was a tangled mass of curls...he knew that hair...he knew those eyes!

It seemed that she was having the exact same recognition of him at the exact same time. Hermione Granger let out a loud scream, as loud as she could. His head pounded with her screaming, and he tried desperately to get away from her. However, her arms around his neck prevented him from getting too far, and acted like a fulcrum on a lever, pushing his still erect penis inside of her. Her screaming died off and was replaced with something that sounded suspiciously like a moan.

"Get your...your penis out of me this instant, Draco Malfoy!" She was positively seething, but her pussy felt so tight around him.

He, however, obliged, and removed himself. He felt her inner muscles grab at him, not happy to see him go. "That's what would have happened, if you hadn't held me to yourself...stupid girl."

That was strange. Why hadn't she been able to let go of his neck. Looking at her hands, after he had rolled off of her, she noticed that her hands seemed to be tied together with what appeared to be a...Slytherin school tie. "Untie me!" She seethed. It was clear to her that he had been very untoward to her. However, he still removed his school tie from her dainty wrists.

"What the hell happened? My head kills, and I feel like I drank a gallon of firewhiskey." Pondering for a moment, his facial features lit up with an idea. "You must have gotten me trashed to seduce me! That explains it. Couldn't keep your little muggleborn hands off me, could you?"

"Number one, Malfoy, clearly, I was the one who was tied up, not you. Secondly, I was a virgin, apparently until last night - it was not my desire to lose it to a still bigoted pureblood, like you!" She finished triumphantly, with her hands crossed over her chest, hiding her breasts from his sight. It was then that he noticed the little sparkle on her left hand. "Is that...is that, Nana's ring?" he asked her, and she looked at her bewildered.

He grabbed her hand within his hands, and regarded the ring very carefully. This was the first time that she had even noticed the ring and therefore was very surprised with its existence. She examined it as well - it looked like it was maybe 2 or 3 carats, in an emerald cut. It was solitaire, which surprised her, and was inset with white gold. But the one thing that neither of them could argue was that it was an engagement ring. The thing that was even more shocking was the matching white gold simple band that was worn on the same finger as the magnificent diamond. Or perhaps that a matching band of slightly larger width was also adorning Draco's left ring finger.

"Granger. That is my Nana Malfoy's ring - I am going to ask you one time and one time only...how did you get it?"

"Malfoy, honestly, as if I would know anything about your Nana's ring - I don't know how I got it, why I am wearing it, or what we are doing here. I don't remember anything from last night." He muttered that it was the same for him. Just blank memories and a pounding headache.

Looking around the room, Hermione decided that they were most definitely in the Room of Requirement. She began pacing back and forth repeating, "I require something to explain what happened last night." Draco looked at her like she was insane, but jumped in surprise when a single piece of parchment popped in her hands. She sat down next to him on the bed. He had pulled the white sheets over his lap, but she had forgotten about her nudity and did nothing to hide it. He noticed that her fingers were shaking the parchment. It would seem as if they were in for some very bad news. "We got married. Last night," she said, shoving the marriage certificate into his hands.

He really didn't want to look at the paper, but he knew he had to. There wasn't much to the document other than what was expected. They had been married at 11:37 at night, at a respectable place, and there was no way he could argue his way out of this one. Reading the witnesses he hissed out one name - "Blaise." She looked at him in confusion, and he felt obliged to explain to his...wife. He wasn't sure if he would ever get comfortable calling Hermione Granger his wife. "Blaise Zabini and Ginerva Weasley were the witnesses to our marriage."

Hermione gasped next to him. "Now I remember! We went to dinner in Hogsmeade with Blaise and Ginny. They wanted to go on a date, but somehow I got dragged along. Big shocker when you were there as well. I started drinking because I was pissed off that I had to spend time with you, that Ginny would force me to do such a thing...I don't normally drink. Obviously, things got out of hand." Draco nodded in agreement. He remembered being very pissed off at his friend for forcing him to spend the night with his nemesis.

Hermione had a determined look on her face and stood up. She began searching for her clothes. She found her bra, lacy and green, and put it on quickly. When she found the matching panties, she started to slide them up her legs, just then noticing that her pubic hair had been groomed into a fancy, cursive "M." She let out a huff, and said "I am going to KILL Ginny." Draco couldn't help but smirk - he had very similar sentiments about Blaise at the moment. However, he found that the M was a very attractive idea, and he would have to talk to her about having it done that way permanently.

She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, searching for her clothes, until she finally just shouted to the room "I need clothes!" and was instantly clothed into an outfit she found appropriate. By the time she was ready, she found that Malfoy was dressed and ready to go as well. They left the Room of Requirement together, and Hermione immediately began to march off in the direction of Gryffindor tower, intent on finding the traitorous ginger.

Draco chuckled behind her and stated. "If I know Blaise at all, Ginny is not in Gryffindor right now..." he trailed off and led her in the direction of the dungeons. They walked in silence, which Hermione found better because she too was nursing a headache from the heavy drinking. Before she knew it, she was being led through the Slytherin common room. The people who were up this early on a Sunday glared at her, despite the fact she was with the most influential Slytherin. Draco muttered an unlocking spell to the door that he and Blaise shared. Then he kicked open the door.

The two occupants in the bed were startled out of their slumber. "Granger and I will be waiting in the common room. You have two minutes to get dressed, and then we are coming in. We want answers, if you are decent or not." With that he shut the door, and counted down the seconds on the big grandfather clock that adorned the far wall. He was tapping his foot, and was trying to make as little eye contact with Hermione as possible. Well this was awkward.

The two minutes were up, and they re-enter the dimly lit room. Ginny was clothed and sitting on the bed, and Blaise was finishing up the last of the buttons on his shirt. He motioned to let Hermione sit on his made bed, and to his surprise, she did. Ginny was avoiding both his gaze, and her friend. "Sit." He said to Blaise, who was almost hyperventilating. He couldn't tell if his friend was seething mad or incredibly happy. "Tell us everything that happened last night, starting with when we left the castle. And don't leave out any details, even if you think that it will anger me." Draco seemed calm, too calm.

"Well, we knew that you both were too uptight about school, and what, with the war over and all, we thought you two might need a little loosening up, and so we invited you both out drinking. You guys wouldn't stop throwing insults though all night, and you both kept pounding the firewhiskey back - Hermione, you're a champ by the way for keeping up with this fucker -" Blaise cleared his throat seeing the furious gaze his mate was sending him, "and pretty soon, you got in a name calling match, and that was when..." he trailed off not wanting to finish the story.

Ginny picked up there, oblivious to what Draco would do when he was angry. "That was when Malfoy shoved the drinks off the table, and stood up and said to Hermione 'God, you are so fucking hot.' Hermione stood up too, and initiated a steamy hot kiss. You guys were at that for a while, and then proclaimed your love for each other. We had to stop you two before you started shagging on the table...that's when Draco proposed, and Hermione, you accepted. He grabbed your hand, and you both apparated away. Blaise knew were Malfoy would be headed though, and so we followed after, to Gringotts. Draco had already gotten a family engagement ring on your hand, Hermione, when we got there."

Blaise took over again. "We tried to talk you into waiting, but you guys wanted to get it done right then. So, Ginny took Hermione to get...ah, prepared, and to get a dress, and Draco, you and I went to get dress robes. Then we found the first respectable place to get married, and there you have it. You apparated away after you guys tied the knot...we weren't sure where you went until right now."

"I am personally glad that it happened! Finally you guys have seen that the years of animosity was just passionately veiled love. How was your first shag? I bet it was explosive!" Ginny asked, not really knowing when to stop. Hermione burst into tears, and Draco, unsure of what to do about her, just kind of patted her back awkwardly. Hermione choked out between sobs, "His years of calling me a mudblood was NOT his way of saying he loved me. How could you let me make such a life decision, let alone think that I wanted it?" She got out. Both Blaise and Ginny looked sorry. Obviously this was not going over as well as hoped.

At the moment, though, it appeared that they were saved. There was a sharp rap on the door, which Draco opened, only to be met with the face of his godfather, Professor Severus Snape. "Mister Malfoy and Missus...Malfoy, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to speak with you both, and I am to escort you to his office." Hermione stood and led the way out of the common room. She knew the way to Dumbledore's office, and Snape and Malfoy hung behind, whispering to each other, about what she couldn't say. What a head trip to be called Mrs. Malfoy though...

She arrived at the office and gave the password, making her way up the spiral staircase. When she entered the office she saw that they had the company of one Narcissa Malfoy. She moved to speak to the regal woman, and Draco held his breath seeing her interact with his mother. She gave a slight bow of her head, "Lady Malfoy, it is good to meet you. I am so sorry for the mistake that myself and your son made in our inebriation. I know that I am not the kind of woman you would want for your son - I assure you that even though I did not sign a prenuptial agreement, when we have the annulment, I will not accept any of your family's money."

Draco was impressed with the way Granger had held herself in front of his mother, but he saw there was still an upset look on her face. Draco and Hermione took their seats at Dumbledore's insistence. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasure to have you! Now, Draco, your mother was informed of what transpired last night, and quite frankly, she and I could not be more happy with it." Draco's shock read clearly on his face.

His mother cut in. "Well, I obviously would have preferred it if you had chosen to have a society wedding, but I am so happy that you decided to settle down with such a nice girl. You are very smart and beautiful, Hermione. May I call you Hermione?" Hermione looked at the beautiful older woman as if she had grown another head. "Lady Malfoy, you would want a girl like me for your son? Wouldn't you prefer a pureblood to a...muggleborn, like me?"

"Those were Lucius' ideas, darling. I don't care about blood purity at all, in fact I despise it."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. "Well, I am sorry to inform you both that Draco and I are not going to be staying married. We just really aren't compatible and we have never liked each other, so I think we will be pursuing an annulment as soon as possible."

Draco shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Mrs. Malfoy, I am sorry to inform you, but there are no annulments in wizard marriages." Dumbledore stated. Hermione let that little bit of info sink into her brain, and didn't know what to say for the first time in her life. "Now, we called you here to let you know that you have been released from your classes for two weeks, for your honeymoon. Narcissa has been kind enough to give you an Italian villa on the sea for you to stay in for the duration of the two weeks as a wedding present. Here is the portkey you will be taking." Dumbledore motioned to the stuffed animal giraffe that sat on his desk.

The two teenagers finally stood up. Hermione was still in shock, and Draco was clearly uncomfortable to be spending two weeks alone with the girl. His mother hugged him goodbye first, and then she moved to hug Hermione. "I know you don't think it now, but I can tell that you and Draco will come to love each other dearly. I have purchased you clothing and it is waiting at the villa. Oh, I am so happy! Think of all the grandchildren you will give me." Narcissa was positively in tears now.

The students moved to touch the portkey, and as they did, they heard Dumbledore say "Arrivederci!" with a twinkling in his blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think! I have never written a Harry Potter fanfiction, so I am new to this. Let me know if it is worth continuing...too overdone, etc? Also, this is really long...I don't know if my other chapters will be this long. So yeah, just tell me what you think! Thanks, Marina.

Edited 5/12


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series!

* * *

Hermione sat on the plush bed, shell shocked. She couldn't believe what Professor Dumbledore had said about wizarding marriages having no such things as annulments. She would have to talk to Malfoy about that later because she would need all of the specifics. Maybe she would go into town the next day to find a book on it, but right now all she wanted to do was think.

She listened to the sound of the sea lapping up against their private beach, and felt the cool breeze coming in their open windows. It really was a beautiful villa, with no glass in the windows, only shutters. The walls were a neutral yellow and the linens on the bed were the purest white. The comforter was so fluffy that Hermione was positively sinking into the bed. The only thing that was nagging Hermione was the fact that there was only one bed, in the entire villa. She didn't really want to sleep next to Malfoy the whole night, but she supposed she had the night before (although she remembered none of it), and she would most likely have to for the rest of her life - after all, they were married now.

Maybe she should just get blackout drunk every night before bed, she thought with a snort. Then Narcissa's grandchildren dreams would come true for certain.

Hermione was very perplexed by the older woman's desire, no fascination, with having many grandchildren. She picked the wrong woman, obviously, because Hermione did not plan on having children with Malfoy for a while. In fact, Hermione was certain that Pansy or any of the other Slytherin girls 4th year and up would happily give Narcissa as many pureblood grandchildren that she wanted. Why couldn't Malfoy taken any of them up on their offers?

When she thought back on her husband, though, she was thoroughly confused. Since the war had ended, and Lucius had died, he had most definitely changed. Hermione noticed. After the debacle in sixth year, Malfoy's sympathies had changed. He came to the Order, with his mother, and told them that Voldemort had told him if he didn't kill Dumbledore his mother would be publicly violated and then killed. Dumbledore put his faith wholeheartedly into Malfoy's story. Dumbledore had survived with some ingenious plan that he had devised with Snape, which was still yet to be revealed. Hermione assumed that a very strong and dangerous potion had been involved.

Voldemort had been defeated in what would have been 7th year, and after a summer of rejoicing, Hermione decided to take up the offer to return to Hogwarts for her degree. Everyone had to relearn things that they had been taught even if they had gone to school, just because it was so traumatizing and things hadn't been remembered. She was one of the few who came back, including Malfoy, and Blaise, apparently. Ron and Harry had decided to not return to school, what with having numerous job offers - Hogwarts degree or not. But Hermione was not a quitter, and therefore, did not quit on Hogwarts.

When she returned, she did notice a change in Malfoy. He no longer taunted her, and never once had the word "mudblood" left his mouth. He was subdued and not quite so pompous, drifting away from former Slytherin mates, and drifting closer to new ones. When he was not a constant evil in Hermione's life, she could finally understand why so many girls found him to be so handsome...but that definitely didn't mean that she wanted to get married to him!

It was at this point in her musing that Malfoy walked into the room again. He had been exploring the villa, and then returned to change into his swimming trunks. He wanted to go out for a swim in the sea. He looked exquisite to Hermione in his black trunks. They rode low on his hips, and you could see a trail of light blond hair leading into them. They were also much shorter than what she was used to seeing boys' wear, falling above mid-thigh. This was the first time she had regarded his unclothed body, being too preoccupied earlier that morning with their predicament, but she could not deny how handsome he was. He was toned but not overly muscular, more lean muscle mass than bulk. He was at least a foot taller than her, and carried himself in attractive way. He had a strong Greek nose, and grey blue eyes that were peering into her own. He smirked at her - "like my swimming trunks? Mother got them in France."

She didn't return the smile, but instead sighed. "No offense Malfoy, but I am not exactly in the mood to be teased. I would rather wallow in thoughts of our absolutely dismal future together." She then returned her gaze to her lap.

He flopped down onto the bed next to her, and she was incredibly uncomfortable with their proximity and his near lack of clothing. "Hey, listen, Hermione...I know you aren't thrilled about this, hell, neither am I, but I would really like to try to make the best of things. I mean, we can't divorce, and we are going to have to deal with each other on a personal level for the rest of our lives. I would really like to try my best to be cordial with you, and I would appreciate it if you tried to be cordial with me. Like, can you call me Draco? I will only call you Hermione."

Hermione just nodded her head in agreement. "I am sorry. I just don't know why we decided to be so rash...but there is really no turning back now. I will be civil with you, Draco."

For some reason, Draco immensely enjoyed it when she said his name. "Alright, well, I am going out for a swim. Why don't you put on your swimming suit? Then you can come sit outside on the patio and read, or contemplate our absolutely dismal future together." This brought a smile to Hermione's face for the first time all day. She nodded in agreement, and when Draco left to go outside, she went over to the wardrobe that Narcissa had filled with clothing for her. Inside she found a pale green bikini and moved to the bathroom to put it on.

She pulled up the bottoms, which were held together by two strings on the sides made up in little bows. They didn't cover all of her cheeks! She felt a blush creeping into her skin, thinking of Malfoy seeing her this way. But then, she supposed, he had already seen all of her. She also put on the bandeau top, which she felt accentuated her meager curves quite nicely. She had always been uncomfortable, being around girls who were curvaceous and beautiful, when she was just...not. She just didn't have much body fat. Her waist was very thin, though she did have what her own mother called "child bearing hips," but she had just never filled out on top quite like the other girls in her year. There was no use being uncomfortable about it now though, because Malfoy - Draco - was stuck with her body, and only her body, for the rest of his life, whether he liked it or not.

When she had stayed in the beautiful bathroom long enough to shake out her insecurities, she walked back into the bedroom, only to find it empty. It appeared that Draco had already made his way out onto the beach. She picked up an Arithmacy book - Narcissa had been kind enough to send Hermione's school books to the villa. Perhaps, Hermione mused, the woman had done the homework on her daughter-in-law - and made her own way outside. She found on the patio that there was a nice sitting area and two beach chairs, sitting directly in the sunlight. After applying some tanning oil to her milky white skin, and accio'ing her sunglasses, she began to read.

Meanwhile, Draco was splashing around in the waves. The cool water was refreshing, and it gave him some time away from the wife. It was strange to think that he was married, and to Hermione no less. He couldn't really complain, though. At least, he reminded himself, Hermione was smart, she was dedicated, and she understood personal space, something that none of the girls in Slytherin could measure up to. And she had matured into a beautiful woman...any man would be daft not to notice. She was rather gorgeous, actually. She had very nice skin; her hair had lost its frizz, and now framed her face in very gentle waves. She had grown into her nose, and her teeth were perfect (thanks to him, he remembered). She was petite and slender, which he liked in a girl. He liked to be able to hold her close, totally surround her in his masculinity, and make her feel safe.

And the best part was her golden brown eyes. Eyes that had often stared him down when verbal matches were occurring, and eyes that, as he remembered, stared into his with empathy and compassion when he came to the Order. And last but not least, eyes that looked at him with what could one day be love, the night prior, at the Three Broomsticks.

He only wished that he could make this marriage work for her, when she had no such hopes. He respected her, and that was a start...he definitely wouldn't have a trouble on the...physical side of things, he was reminded, when she walked out onto the patio. His mother was truly desperate for grandchildren, he mused. He thought what children would look like with Hermione. The idea wasn't as repulsive as it would have been two years ago. He imagined them with his hair and eyes, but with her face, and her smile.

He groaned. Watching her put on tanning oil should be criminal. He exited the water, and made his way back up to the patio. She was reading her Arithmacy text book...typical Hermione. She looked up only when she felt the drips of salty water hit her body. She shivered, "Can I do anything for you Draco?"

Yes, he thought, you could do so much for me Hermione...

"Actually, I was going to offer my services. I noticed you didn't get your back, with the sunscreen. Let me do it." She looked incredulously at him. "I promise, no funny business, but trust me; I know how much it sucks to get burnt." Which of course, was the truth, but he also knew a multitude of spells that could basically eradicate a sunburn. She looked at him for another moment, before flipping over. He sat down on the edge of her beach chair, and brushed her hair off to the side. He squeezed some of the tanning oil into his palms, and then, tentatively touched her back. He started rubbing it in, and was completely taken aback by the sight of that simple band of white gold on his ring finger...oh, his father must be rolling in his grave! Hermione let out a quiet little sigh, and Draco allowed a smile to creep onto his face. He was glad she was enjoying this as much as he was. "All done."

He could have sworn he saw a look of upset on her face when she turned around again. Just when he was about to offer his services whenever she would like, she asked, "Is the water cold?" He smirked and replied, "Nope...I mean, it isn't warm but it's not too cold either. Besides, once you get in you will adjust." She stood up, and then walked to the water, with Draco not far behind.

She entered the water slowly, stopping when she reached her ankles. So the water was warm so far. She continued until her knees, finally feeling the cold of the water. She shivered; oh she didn't want to go in all of the way. "You should do it quickly. It's better that way, trust me." Draco said. He was further in than she was, the waves crashing around his chest. When she couldn't avoid it any longer, she ran in as fast as she could dunking her head under water. It was ice cold! Oh, how did she let him convince her that it was warm - hell, it was practically an ocean! It would always be chilly.

She stood back up, and wrapped her arms around her exposed middle. Immediately, goose bumps covered her body. "It's freezing!" She shouted at him. Unfortunately for her, he could tell just how cold she was. "Just get back in," he replied, "it will get better I promise." He of course, was right, and after a few minutes letting the waves crash around her, she had finally adjusted. They spent the rest of the afternoon splashing around, but there was no more talking until Draco suggested they go in - it was getting cold out. The thing that was most disturbing to Hermione was how much fun she had with her husband, spending the day in companionable silence.

* * *

A/N: So here it is! Chapter two! Let me know what you think...is it going the way you want it to?

Also, big shout out to all my reviewers from last chapter: Team Dramione, MizzCoCo, MrsHermioneJaneMalfoy, Emmiline-Zahara-Rose, Wiccan Writer, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Stella-TakeMeHome-, anonymousarfan, Zenna Jahan Skyfyre, padfootsgrl79, mayajane, and Sixteen clumsy and shy. You guys rule! Thank you so much!

Soo...yeah, tell me what you think. Chapter three hopefully out next week! Marina.

Edited 5/12.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Hermione let the warm water of the shower beat down on her, rinsing the salty water of the sea off of her body. She had waited on the patio for Draco to do the same thing, and when he came back out of the bathroom, wearing only some cotton plaid pajama pants, and no shirt, she quickly hustled into the bathroom. She really didn't want to go back into the bedroom, and as such, was procrastinating as much as possible in the shower.

The reason for this procrastination was that all of the clothing Narcissa had gotten her was positively indecent, and the pajamas were the worst of all of it! She had finally decided on the pajamas that covered the most skin. China blue panties with cream colored ruffles and bows, as well as a baby doll style dress that covered her breasts, but left her midriff exposed in an upside down V. It was also china blue with cream colored ruffles and bows.

Feeling that she had spent enough time in the shower - she didn't want to prune! - she got out and toweled off and pulled on the pajamas. She really couldn't believe some of the things her mother-in-law had sent...let alone that Narcissa had gone to a store and bought them! It must have been quite the scandal. She quickly towel dried her hair, though it was so thick, it would probably still be wet in the morning. She also took her time putting on her lotion and such. But then, it was time to face her husband.

She walked into the bedroom. "I just want to preface, that these pajamas are not what I would usually wear, but I only have what your mother sent me. This was the most decent thing." She told him, and when he finally looked at her, he stilled. She looked breathtaking. Her hair was tousled in an attractive manner, and the pajamas showed off her body. It was everything he could dream off. She looked innocent and demure, but still sexy. She was a sex kitten.

Finally regaining the moisture in this mouth he replied, "Yes, well, she would have you wear my favorite color...crafty woman. You look beautiful, Hermione." He said this while looking into her eyes, trying to let her know that he was being one hundred percent honest with her. "Come, get in bed then," he motioned to the side of the bed that had it's comforter turned down. He was already warm and under the covers. "The house elf is going to bring us dinner in bed. I thought it would be best after a long day of swimming."

Hermione climbed in, too shocked about what he had said about her being beautiful to think about what she was doing. That is, until she felt her foot graze his leg. She quickly moved it away, wanting nothing to do with that, but it also brought her out of her thoughts. She concluded that he must have felt obligated to say it. "Your favorite color is blue? I would have thought that it was definitely green, with you being a Slytherin and what not."

"No, not green. That particular shade of blue actually. Your skin tone is very suited for it." He replied trying not to look at her modest cleavage, which was now in very plain sight and very easily admirable. "And besides...why would I like green just because I am a Slytherin. I mean, really - is your favorite color red?"

Hermione conceded. "You do make an excellent point there, Draco. My favorite color is not red. I quite prefer orange and pink." He nodded in agreement. That was definitely not what he had expected her to say either...it seemed so girly. It wasn't that Hermione was a tomboy, but rather...she was more feminine than girly. Seeing the look on Draco's face she explained, "Not bright pink and orange..more subdued, I guess. Like the way this blue is subdued." He nodded in understanding. He got that.

When she was done explaining a house elf came in and brought then both their dinner. It was only one plate - a light salad, pasta with chicken and olive oil, and a lightly buttered roll. They each drank a glass of white wine. "I am sorry that this isn't a proper dinner, but I figured that our first dinner together didn't have to be a production. Tomorrow we can have a several course meal." Hermione smiled. She preferred eating this way - not in courses - but she would have to talk to him about that at a different time. "I am surprised you didn't say anything about the house elf..."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, Draco, to be perfectly honest, I have given up. The house elves just don't want to be freed. I tried for so many years to get them to see that they should have every right that we had, but in the end...they just didn't want things to change." Draco nodded in understanding, and they spent the rest of the meal in companionable silence. They were both surprised by how easy this was. Neither of them liked it, but after seven years of slinging insults back and forth, they were surprised that they could go so long without fighting.

Maybe they could make a lifetime out of this. Hermione almost snorted aloud at this thought. That was ridiculous. Draco was obviously only being considerate because he was still in shock, just like she was. She was sure that it hadn't really sunk in yet for her either. She couldn't imagine doing this for the rest of her life with him.

After they were finished the elf, named Tulip, took away their trays, and Hermione pulled out her Arithmancy book again. It was, after all, her favorite subject, and she was quite good at it. When she had still lived as a muggle, she had been quite fond of math, but now, she also found that she excelled and loved the subject. Professor Vector had even given her some extra material on the subject. She could never read enough books about it.

Draco had pulled out his own potions book - figures, Hermoine thought to herself - and a self-inking quill. She tried desperately to just keep her eyes on her own book, and ignore him, but in the end she found that her curiosity of what the blond next to her was doing won out. She looked over at what he had written in the margins next to a potion recipe. 'Try using powdered moonstone.' Well, Hermione thought to herself, that just wouldn't work for this potion. It would react before it could properly mix in with the liquid he was working with, because the liquid would be too viscous.

"Um, Draco. That won't work." He looked up at her confused. "You should use aqueous moonstone if you want to keep its properties and have them evenly distributed throughout your potion." He considered it for a minute, and then nodded and changed his note accordingly.

"Thank you Hermione. I don't know what I would do if this potion would have failed again." He looked very serious about it. Hermione bit her lower lip. What could he possibly be working on? What if she had helped him with some kind of sinister potion? Well, she knew he was no longer connected with the Death Eaters, but still...one could never be too sure. "Draco...what is this potion supposed to do?"

"It's a modified fertility potion." He said, completely blasé. He did not notice the horrified look on Hermione's face. Good god, she thought, what was she going to do? Not only was Narcissa completely obsessed with her having a baby, but it seemed that Draco was going to try and help it along as well. She sucked in a breath thinking about having a child with her...her, husband!

When she made that noise, Draco looked up at his wife, seeing that her face and blanched and looked like she might pass out at any moment. "OH! Hermione, its not a fertility potion for us." She looked at him like she didn't believe him, so he went on. "Since purebloods have been marrying only purebloods for so long, some unfavorable traits have been passed along. It is usually very difficult for pureblooded women to conceive. My mother always wanted to have more children. She was lucky she had me so quickly. But every time my parents tried to have another child...well, lets just say it never happened again."

"Oh, I am so sorry." Hermione said. She didn't know that this had been a problem. "Now your mother's preoccupation with having grandchildren makes a little bit more sense to me."

"Yeah. So I am trying to make a potion for pureblooded women that will make it easier for them to conceive. I would mass produce it if it were successful. It would be nice to help people with an issue that has made many a woman very unhappy." Draco said. He had never told anyone about his potion, just because it seemed like it was doomed for failure. Everything he tried didn't seem to work. He didn't get frustrated though.

"You want to help people?" Hermione asked, a new found respect on her face, "that is so noble of you Draco." She smiled softly. "Would you mind if I help you? I am actually a very successful potioneer...despite the fact that Snape has been hoping for my demise since day one." Hermione hoped that he would...she had a lot of great ideas for it.

"Yes, that would be nice." Draco replied. "Oh and don't worry about Snape. He is my godfather, and so now, he has to like you." Draco smiled back at her. He was really quite handsome when he smiled. His eyes seemed brighter, and...well, it was just a very good look on him. Just when Hermione thought that she would be able to get back to her Arthimancy book, and stop thinking of the man beside her, he spoke again.

"Hermione, I was wondering..." he began. "Well, I know you aren't entirely comfortable with this situation, and well, I am not really either. But this is a wizarding marriage, and we can never leave each other...or, uh, get our kicks somewhere else. I was wondering, well, purely in a business sense, if you would consider being intimate with me, just because, I think I will go crazy if I spend my whole life without having sex ever again." Draco looked very nervous, and he half expected her to slap him for his offer, but at the same time he was definitely hoping she would accept.

She seemed to be seriously considering it, which was a good sign. "Purely business?" He nodded. "Well, I will need a while to think about it, but I understand where you are coming from. Do you mind if I think it over tomorrow?" She asked.

"That is fine, Hermione. I am happy that you are even considering it...if it helps, I mean, I promise that, you know, it will feel good." Draco said. Hermione didn't imagine that she would ever see Draco Malfoy completely flustered when it came to having sex or talking about it. She supposed it was just because he was uncomfortable with the idea of having sex with her. With this last thought they decided to go to bed, and shut the lights off, and pulling up the comforters.

They laid in silence, laying as close as possible to each other without actually touching, and it was driving Hermione crazy. Feeling bold, and having to do something about it, Hermione moved to lie her head on Draco's chest with her arm over his stomach, and her leg over his legs. She felt his heartbeat speed up with her proximity, and him cradle her in his arm. The last thing she thought before she went to bed was, "well, he must be just as nervous as I am about this whole situation." It was comforting, and she felt her eyes droop shut, with Draco's heartbeat as her lullaby.

* * *

A/N: Hey! So here is chapter three. Let me know what you think about it. I know Draco is a bit OCC, but it is my opinion that he would be really awkward and almost shy around Hermione if they had gotten a drunken quickie marriage.

Shout out to everyone who reviewed last time: Emmiline-Zahara-Rose, Angelic, roosickle, lhw, marie0920, spikeecat, Pix' (p.s. thanks for the corrections – I fixed them!), padfootsgrl79, 90sgurl, SoulessxWarrior, mayajane, Zenna Jahan Skyfyre, Sixteen clumsy and shy, Rachelli, and tanya27. You guys are awesome! I can't believe I had so many reviews!

So anywho, that's chapter three, let me know what you thought about it, and look out for chapter four next week! Marina.

Edited 5/12


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Hermione felt that she was rather comfortable, being woken by the sunlight's gentle rays streaking in the window to rest on her face. She felt warm and comfortable. It was only then that she realized that the reason she was so warm was because she was snuggled up against the one and only Draco Malfoy...her husband.

She thought about everything that had happened the day before and felt her body tense in apprehension. Today, the real Draco would come out again, the one who wasn't in shock about what he had done drunkenly the night before. She slipped out of this arms, and left the bedroom to go take a shower. She really didn't want to be there when he woke up and realized where he was and what had happened.

She stripped down and turned on the water. It felt absolutely divine. For the first time in her life, she felt very, very relaxed, and she couldn't quite explain the reasons why. If anything she should be completely on edge. Her parents wouldn't care because they were in Australia, wiped clean of any memories that they had ever had a daughter. She didn't think about what the Weasleys would say, her defacto parents, but she was certain they would support her and once they found out that Ginny had played a role in this...man, she was going to get an earful!

Great Merlin! She hadn't even thought to tell Harry and Ron. They would definitely be needing an owl soon, so that they didn't find out from the Daily Prophet, if they hadn't already. She hurried up with her shower, and then stepped out into the cold of the bedroom to get clothes for the day. She looked over to make sure that Draco was still asleep, and began toweling off. She chose a white linen shirt and khaki short shorts for the day.

Then she hurried off into the drawing room, where she wrote her letter:

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I need to speak with you about something as soon as possible. It is simply urgent! Come over as quickly as you can for tea. I have left the floo open for you. Just use "The Malfoys' Italian Villa," as we don't have a name for this place just yet...don't ask._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

With that she called for Tulip and had her send the owl away. She decided to have some breakfast on her own and made some buttered toast and also had some cut up cantaloupe. While she was enjoying her meal, a very masculine arm reached over her and stole a piece of her orange fruit. Hermione turned around to see Draco, popping the juicy melon into his mouth...ohh, damn her thoughts, they were turning rather randy where they concerned her husband.

"I was rather upset to wake up cold and alone today, wife. Next time you should stay in bed until I get up as well, or at least give me a parting kiss and your whereabouts." Hermione simply looked at him as if he had grown another head! "What?"

"Draco, you simply must stop being nice to me just because you feel as though you have to!" Hermione shouted at him. He was taken aback. "Look," she said, softening her approach, "I know that we are going to try to make this work...well, we have to make this work, but I know that you have always hated me, and it is too much to have you act all chummy without some transition period in between."

Draco sighed. "I never hated you. I, rather, hated the idea of you Hermione. But if you wish, I can try to be more unruly and annoying." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have the perfect thing to get you back in that mood!" Hermione said just a little too cheerfully. "I have invited Harry and Ron over for tea. I imagine that they will be arriving soon." Draco's face slowly became red, as though he was holding in a lot of anger. Just when he was about to put his fist down, Hermione cut in, "Listen, I would hate for them to find out about us through the Daily Prophet...for your sake really, they probably think you held me up at wand-point just to get me to do it. So, please, I just need to explain the situation to them."

Draco was silent for a moment, but her point definitely made sense. "Fine! But don't think that just because they are here one time means they can ever be in my house without my permission again! And don't get any ideas that we will all be buddy buddy and friendly now just because I married and fucked you." So the true colors of Draco Malfoy come out, Hermione thought sadly. "Now, I am going to get ready for the day. Please send Tulip to fetch me when those two imbeciles arrive." She knew it was too good to be true.

When he left, she finished her breakfast, and then made her way to the parlor to wait for Harry and Ron to arrive. She was delighted to find that the walls were covered with books. Narcissa knew her well, too well. She picked up a book on potions, with the hopes of finding something useful to help Draco with his potion. It was truly heartbreaking to think of the terrible thing that was happening to all the pureblooded women. One of her aunts had struggled with pregnancy for years, but luckily now had two children. She couldn't imagine what these women had to go through, and she would do whatever she could to help them.

The fireplace started to act up, and Hermione stood up to greet Harry and Ron, who had stumbled on the floor. "Hey guys," she said, looking at them sheepishly. She then called for Tulip. "Please go tell Draco that our guests have arrived and then could you bring in some tea for us?" Tulip nodded and then popped away. "Well, you two might want to take a seat. I won't start explaining anything until Draco gets in here." The two boys sat down in two chairs across the coffee table from Hermione, who was sitting on a loveseat.

"Draco? Since when do you call Malfoy "Draco" Hermione?" Ron said, his face beginning to get redder and redder.

"Please, can't you just wait until Draco comes here?" Hermione pleaded and she didn't have to wait very long, because soon Draco strode in, looking handsome. He took a seat next to Hermione. She still didn't want to breach the subject at hand, and got about serving tea to the three men in her life. Draco was silently impressed with her poise and grace. She served tea better than any pureblood he'd ever seen. He'd be sure to invite his mother over for tea soon.

Taking a seat on the couch again, Hermione looked up into the eyes of her two best friends, who were looking at her with thinly veiled distrust. "Well, let's see. Draco and I went out with Blaise and Ginny the other night, and being that we were so upset with being subjected to each others presence for so long, we both got terribly drunk. And then, we decided, in our drunkenness, of course, to get...married." Hermione was letting out terribly nervous laughter.

The two boys were quiet, much too quiet. Then Ron spoke. "You and that...ferret decided to get married?" Ron was increasingly upset. Draco ventured that he saw steam coming out of Weasley's ears, and decided to step in, for Hermione's sake.

"Look, neither her nor I are thrilled with this arrangement, but seeing as it is a wizards' marriage and there is absolutely no way out of it, we have decided to try and get along. We are all adults now, and we can put past judgments behind us. It was a mistake, but we are dealing with it." Hermione was impressed that Draco was not only being incredibly calm, but she found it very sweet that he was trying it make things easier for her. He took her fingers in his hand to reassure her.

This, however, sent Ron over the edge. "Excuse me, Malfoy, but Harry and I would like some time alone with our friend...so kindly, get the fuck out!" Hermione was shocked at his audacity. She assumed Ron didn't realize that this was Draco's house. However, her husband just nodded and left the room, assuring her that if she needed anything he would just be in the other room. "How fucking could you Hermione?" She gasped at Ron's words. "He tormented you, called you mudblood for years, and he was constantly trying to get us in trouble! Not to mention that he was practically a Death Eater! How could you do this to Harry? How could you do this to us?"

Ron was of course alluding to their failed relationship attempt. While it had lasted about three months, Hermione constantly felt weird being intimate with him, because he was always more of a brother than a lover. When she was about to break it off, he beat her to it, saying he didn't want to be held down and that maybe in a few years he would be interested in her, but currently he was more interested in playing the field. "Oh, what Ronald? Did you want me to sit at home like a good girl, pinning over you for years until you finally decided to settle down. Fuck no! We never would have been together!" Harry and Ron were taken aback by her anger. "You know what? _Draco, _has been wonderful to me since we got married. He's agreed to bury the hatchet and put his best foot forward. He is going to try and make it work with me!"

"Oh, that's rich, Hermione." Ron said laughing. "Don't delude yourself. First thing Malfoy is going to do when he gets back to London is find himself a mistress, as if he'd want to be stuck with the likes of you. Please, Hermione, you've seen the girls he has dated before. Don't embarrass yourself."

"We'll see, Ronald." Hermione replied icily. "Now get the fuck out of _my_house before I hex you into old age." Her hair was hiding her tears. She heard Ron apparate away, but didn't see Harry's lingering glance before he too left the Italian villa. She sniffled sitting down. She knew that she wasn't one of the buxom babes that Draco was usually seen with, or Ron for that matter. She wasn't so naive to think that some men really did prefer brains to beauty. But she was married now, and didn't have to worry about finding a man, and Ron definitely didn't know about Draco's offer.

Her husband obviously found her attractive enough to have sex with her. And thinking of Ron's hurtful words, Hermione realized that she deserved to have sex and enjoy it, with her husband. She would be damned if she didn't at least get some pleasure out of this arrangement. And if the rumors about Draco Malfoy were true then Hermione wouldn't be disappointed. She would show Ronald B. Weasley that she could be just as desirable as the next girl!

So when Hermione and Draco were sitting out on the patio later, enjoying a light lunch, she timidly brought her hand to rest on Draco's knee and said. "Draco, I have thought a lot about your offer, and, I accept."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one isn't as long as they usually are, but you know what is going to happen in the near future, so...yeah! Tell me what you think.

I want to give a huge shoutout to my reviewers: Zenna Jahan Skyfyre, SoulessxWarrior, anonymousarfan, RoseRedMisery, marie0920, darkestangel92, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Angelic, padfootsgrl79, Sixteen clumsy and shy, Booth Seeley Booth, mayajane, and RachShadyx. You guys are amazing! I am so blow away that at 3 chapters I have over 40 reviews!

Tell me what you think of chapter four and get ready for chapter five. I will try to make it extra good for you guys! Thank you! Marina

Edited 5/12


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership!

* * *

When Hermione had accepted his proposal, Draco had choked a bit on his lunch. He honestly didn't have much hope of her ever accepting, let alone so quickly. He had a plan of attack if she hadn't agreed of course, stolen glances, feather light caress, and sweet kisses on the cheek, until she caved under his charm. He had been planning on cold showers for a while now. This was amazing, but he of course knew that it had to be because of something that the weasel had said, but he didn't really have any complaints at the moment.

They ate the rest of their lunch in a strained silence. Hermione couldn't stop herself from thinking that Draco was really repulsed by her body, and had only offered to be polite, assuming she would never accept the offer. Draco, on the other hand, was imagining how to bridge the actual subject tonight when they were in bed together. Should he just begin to kiss her and see how she responded to it? He wasn't entirely sure what to do in situations like this, because he had never been put in a situation like this.

Sometime later, though, when Draco was in his library starting to get restless from working on potions all day long, Hermione entered the room. "Hey, Draco, I noticed that you have a sailboat here, and I was hoping, if it wasn't any trouble, if I could maybe take it out for the afternoon?" Hermione looked at him hopefully. She couldn't honestly be expected to stay inside cooped up for hours on end.

"You can sail?" Draco looked at her incredulously. She just nodded impatiently. "Sorry, I just thought...isn't sailing a little bit...above your station?"

Hermione huffed. Honestly! The nerve of that boy! "I'll have you know Malfoy, that my family is actually considered very well off by muggle standards. We have a summer home in France, and I have been sailing every summer since I could ride a bike!" She turned to leave, and just go take the boat out on her own, but was stopped by her husband gently holding onto her arm.

"Hermione, I meant no harm, honestly." Draco was looking into her eyes with the utmost sincerity. "It just so happens that I am actually quite the accomplished sailor myself. Would you mind if I join you? Its a Lido, it would be difficult for you to skipper and take care of the jib at the same time." Hermione just nodded and he said he would be out on the dock soon after he had changed into proper attire.

She would be lying to say that she wasn't impressed by his maritime knowledge. She was happy to be allowed to take the boat out at all, and began rigging the boat up. It wasn't like she hadn't done this hundreds of times. Hermione was having some trouble hoisting the main sail all the way to the top of the mast though, and so she decided she would just wait for Draco to do it for her.

He was not slow in changing and it wasn't long before she saw him make his way up the dock, wearing flattering khaki shorts, and a white tshirt, with some classic Sperry's to complete the sailor look. She was trying not to notice how good he looked in that outfit. "I could use some help getting the sail up the rest of the way," Hermione motioned to the mast. Draco smiled in a sign that it was no problem, and pulled on the rope hoisting it. It seemed to be a very easy task for him, and Hermione couldn't help but admire the way his muscles moved in his arms and back. "Also, I have decided that I want you to skip. I need to see just how accomplished a sailor you are." She teased.

He, however, took the challenge, and untied the boat from the dock, and quickly brought the boat as close to the wind as possible, making it quickly gain speed. Hermione did her part and moved the jib at all the right times. It was clear to her that Draco was a racing sailor, and must have competed in many regattas. She was more of a leisure sailor, but was enjoying the fast pass of their trek on the Mediterranean.

This was where she loved being, feeling the salt water spray on her face, the wind pulling her hair back, tousling it. She felt like she was flying if she closed her eyes, and she imagined this kind of freedom was what Harry or Ron or Draco even experienced when they were flying on a broomstick. Draco was sailing on a very fast beat, and when she looked back she could just barely see their little villa on the horizon. The boat was keeling up out of the water, and so, Hermione, being a good crew, leaned her butt over the side of the boat trying desperately to keep the centerboard in the water, so they wouldn't tip.

If she didn't know any better, she would think that Draco was purposely trying to tip the boat because she was wearing a white top.

They were going so fast, much faster than Hermione would ever dream of going. The water was whitecapping, and there appeared to be a storm brewing on the horizon. It wasn't until they were a little further out that it was confirmed. Suddenly, the wind died down a lot, and the sun disappeared from the sky. "Draco, I think it is about to storm, we should probably get back." Draco nodded his head, not wanting to leave the water.

Sailing with Hermione was a unique experience. He had been watching her the whole time, paying minimal attention at the way they were going, and he figured that he had just seen Hermione at her most relaxed. Since they left the dock, she had not once stopped smiling, even though she was noticeably uncomfortable with the speed at which they were traveling. It was clear, though, that she trusted him. She was comfortable around him. Too comfortable.

When they had turned around the boat, and began traveling back to the dock, much slower than the trip out because of the slowed wind, the first rain drops began falling on them. At first it was just a few drops on their faces and shoulders, but soon it was coming down in hard sheets, and they were getting soaked. If he wasn't so completely focused on getting them back to safety, he would have taken in the view of Hermione's transparent shirt.

They finally made it back to the dock, and Hermione hopped out of the boat and onto the dock, tying up the boat. Draco was honestly pleased that she was competent when it came to sailing otherwise that would have been much more difficult. They derigged the boat as quickly as possible, hearing thunder in the distance. No one wanted to be caught in a thunderstorm, let alone get caught in a boat during a thunderstorm.

Draco got out of the boat and turned to make his way back inside. He looked beside him to find that Hermione was not next to him. He turned around and saw her standing on the edge of the dock, watching the lightening playing with the water. He jogged back, and grabbed her by the wrist. The storm was getting closer. They ran inside the villa, and by the time they were inside they were both thoroughly saturated and their hearts were pounding.

They stared at each other realizing just what the water had done to their clothing. It was sticking to them like a second skin, and both of their minds were instantly taken back to the conversation from the night before. There was no denying the attraction that they shared for each other. Draco took a step forward, and tucked a tendril on Hermione's hair behind her ear. His hand snaked behind her head, pulling her close, and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Hands were everywhere. They quickly stripped each other out of their wet clothes, each one desperately clinging to their bodies, only breaking their kiss to remove shirts. Draco removed Hermione's bra with expert ease, and then they were left only in undergarments. Hermione felt as though she was taken over by some outside force, and quickly pushed Draco to their fluffy, warm, dry bed.

She straddled his body, pressing her covered core on this erection. The feeling of her smooth inner thighs pressed tightly against his body was like heaven to Draco. Smirking seductively, she moved her wet hair out of her face, and leaned down to kiss him again. Her breasts were against his chest, and he could feel just how aroused she was.

Although having her on top was nice, Draco needed to be in control of the situation, and flipped them over, until his hips were cradled in her thighs. He ground his erection against her and she gasped. He had no idea that Hermione Granger, er, Malfoy, was capable of making such delicious noises, but he liked them – a lot.

He trailed kisses from her mouth, to her neck, to the hard peaks of her nipples. He took one in his mouth, and the other he palmed in his hand, his force almost too much to bare, but too good to stop. Her gasps and moans made him never want to stop, but at the insistence of his pulsing cock, he ghosted his hands down her sides, to remove her panties.

Gingerly, he touched her center, and found that it was wet – and not from the rain. He smirked to himself, thinking that he still had his touch. He moved his finger in circles on her clit, and felt her becoming wetter and wetter. He locked eyes with her, seeing the raw passion she had for him. She knew that it was him, Draco Malfoy, doing this to her, and she loved it.

No longer able to just accept a light petting, Hermione moved her hips insistently, and grasped at his hips, trying to pull down his boxer shorts. He obliged her, and removed them himself. He aligned his cock with her soaking pussy, and pushed all the way in, with one stroke. He immediately stilled his movements when he felt her tense up greatly. It was at this point that Draco remember that this wasn't just some Slytherin whore he was fucking, this was Hermione Granger – Queen Virgin…or at least, she had been Queen Virgin until a couple of days ago.

His features softened a bit thinking that he would be Hermione's first and only, if he had it his way. He hoped she would never have to look outside of his bed for pleasure, and if his prowess did not deceive him, she wouldn't. When she had relaxed enough to continue, he pulled out until just the tip of his dick remained inside her tight, clenching walls. A strangled cry rose up out of her throat, but it was quickly smothered by a moan when he entered her again.

"God, Hermione, you are so tight." He whispered in her ear, and she smiled up at him shyly. He was still going slowly, so as to make things more comfortable for her. That was of course, until she urged him to go faster. With that he gradually worked up the pace until it was quite fast, just how he liked it.

Hermione wasn't even trying to hide how much she was enjoying this. At first she felt a bit like she was betraying her friends, but he was her husband, and he felt so good. He had found a place inside her that made her toes curl and it was building up to a powerful orgasm, she could feel it. At first, she had shyly met his thrusts, but now she was working as hard as she could to be an equal partner in the act.

She felt the spring inside her getting tighter and tighter, and scrunched her eyes shut tight, trying to focus on anything that would bring that delicious orgasm to her. And with one more thrust, her world was spiraling around her, and she was taken away by a blissful orgasm, locking her ankles around Draco's back, wanting him as close to her as possible.

When her inner walls clenched his dick in a vice like grip with her orgasm, Draco felt himself tumbling over the edge as well, and released his seed inside of her. He collapsed on Hermione, and rolled them over so as not to crush her. He was still thoroughly embedded inside of her, so he just held her to his chest while he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

When they had both come down from their highs, they separated, and Hermione gave him a small smile, her eyes growing heavy from the exertion. Draco felt his stomach flip flop when he saw something akin to affection in her eyes. Affection for him.

He pulled the blanket up over her naked form, and dug around in his bedside table until he found what he was looking for. He got up and stood outside on the patio. He lit his cigarette, and stood, looking at the calming sea. The rain and stopped. He really detested smoking as a habit, and only resorted to it in times of great need – like when the Dark Lord requested he kill Dumbledore. He hadn't smoked since the war and ended, but Hermione was proving to be quite stressful.

He wanted them to get along, yes, but he didn't want the dumb girl to fall in love with him. They were only fucking, he reminded himself. Well, she would have to be reminded that she couldn't fall in love with him – he was Draco Malfoy, unlovable by anyone but his mother. Yes, he would just have to remind her of that, tomorrow. He put the cigarette out, and returned inside.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't update for a while. Things just got away from me. I am 85% sure the next chapter will be out by next Sunday.

Big shout out to all my reviewers from last time: Spunkywave77, Zenna Jahan Skyfyre, Megara Spoiler, Angelic, IGOTEAMEDWARD, 90sgurl, sweet-tang-honey, marie0920, princess-cutiepie-89, Booth Sealey Booth, SoulessxWarrior, RoseRedMisery, kleipoppetje, mayajane, and padfootsgrl79! You guys are super awesome, and you make updating a dream!

Tell me what you think about the story! I know there isn't much dialogue, but I think things would be really awkward between them, trying to make it work. I dunno. There will be more goodness in the future.

So yeah, tell me what you thought of chapter 5! And be on the lookout for chapter six very soon! Marina.

Edited 5/12


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or it's characters.

* * *

Draco had been doing a great job of avoiding his wife since "the incident". That's what he was calling it - he desperately wanted to avoid putting any emotion to it. He spent most of his time hunched over a potions book or a cauldron in his library. He of course refused her help, and it didn't escape him that this hurt her. All the better really. After she figured out that he didn't want her around him during the day, Hermione had begun disposing of her day in her own way. She went into town, doing god knows what. He was sure that she would enthusiastically tell him about what she did in town.

The worst was that no matter how he tried to ignore his wife, at night he always wound up with his body wrapped around hers, holding her tightly to his body. He couldn't deny that this was the best he had ever slept in his life.

He also wasn't blind to the fact that Hermione was very lonely, spending her days all on her own. So he really shouldn't have been surprised when, over breakfast, Hermione finally made a request for companionship. "Draco, I was wondering, if, because it's the weekend and all, would you mind if I invited Blaise and Ginny over for a visit." Well, it could have been worse, he thought. He really wouldn't mind seeing his oldest friend again, one of his best friends, if he dared to say it. And it would continue to show Hermione that he was Slytherin, through and through.

"That is fine with me, as long as the Headmaster will allow it." That was the only conversation that Draco allowed, even though he heard her saying that she had already asked for Dumbledore's permission first. No use getting her hopes up if the Headmaster wouldn't allow the students off of school grounds. He snorted mentally. Of course she had already asked for Dumbledore's permission.

After he had made it clear that he was too focused on his work to continue a conversation with her, she left to go send an owl to both Ginny and Blaise. She sighed. He had been acting really weird around her lately and it was bothering her. She didn't know if she could spend another week like this. She was even contemplating inviting Narcissa over for tea. Well, she just might save that idea for next week.

She sent off the owl, and went outside to tan before her friend(s)? came over. She wasn't really sure if Blaise was a friend or not yet, but she was willing to find out. She was reading a potions book when the owl came back, reply clutched in its talons. Yes, they would love to come for the weekend. With that, she went back to work on the potions book. Just because Draco wasn't letting her help him didn't mean she didn't want to help him. It was a very serious problem, and she couldn't imagine trying to have a baby for years only to be met with miscarriage after miscarriage.

After spending some time outside, Hermione went inside to start getting ready for Ginny and Blaise's arrival. They were going to go out for a night on the town, she decided, dinner and dancing. She figured this would be the best idea, and it would make things the least awkward, considering the fact that her and Draco's relationship was currently in limbo. She picked out a nice outfit that would work as both a dinner outfit and a dancing outfit, and laid them on the bed for after her shower.

She noticed that the bathroom door was shut. That was odd, she didn't remember it being closed when she went outside and she hadn't heard Draco enter their room. She put her hand on the knob and turned. It was unlocked. She pushed the door open and was shocked at what she saw. Inside the bathroom, was Draco on the toilet, wanking! She sputtered out incoherent apologies and quickly shut the door.

She didn't know what to think...she thought that they had made their...arrangement so that they wouldn't have to resort to that. She supposed she must not have been very good at it...well it, if wanking was better than having sex with her. He hadn't made a pass at her since the last time...well, the only time she could remember having sex. She had certainly enjoyed it and wouldn't have minded a repeat performance, but...it seemed that now this would not be the case.

She went outside and took a walk up and down their beach. She wanted to give him enough time to collect himself and leave. When she re-entered their room, the bathroom was empty and the door was open. She quickly striped of her clothes and got in the shower. It was a good place to clear her head. When she was finished in the shower, she got out and dried her hair. She put hot rollers in her hair to give it an extra voluminous, super sex kitten look. It worked perfectly.

She also put on some make up - mostly just to accentuate her eyes. She wore black eyeliner and black sparkly eyeshadow. Hermione added mascara to make her naturally sooty eyelashes blacker and thicker. It really made the light brown color of her eyes pop. She also applied a little bit of blush, and a peach colored lip gloss. Hermione wasn't a girl who liked to hide her natural beauty, but rather, she liked to flaunt what she had. And make-up did just that.

She got out of the bathroom and changed from her robe into her clothes. She wanted Draco to be devastated when he saw how good she looked. She wore a black thong and a black push up bra that gave her just the right amount of cleavage. She pulled some tight low rise jeans on and a simple black tank top. It would be perfect for tonight. Narcissa really had great taste when picking out her clothes...she wasn't going to ask how the older witch knew just the perfect size for her.

After exiting their room, she heard laughter. Draco's laughter. Her heart skipped. She wished that it was her that had made him make that sound - a sound that he would only make when he was completely carefree around another. She didn't know why she was feeling this...it wasn't like she was in love with the guy...it was just that, she had liked it when her and Draco were getting along. She stepped out the hallway and saw that Blaise and Ginny had arrived. She hugged Ginny in greeting, and also hugged Blaise, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as though they were old friends. He returned the gesture.

"Wow, Hermione! You look bomb!" Ginny said. "Honestly, are you wearing **high **heels? Not just a little two inch heel?"

Hermione giggled. Normally she wouldn't be wearing shoes of this nature, but..."Haha, yes, yes. 4 inches, I measured. I can't help it, Narcissa was kind enough to supply me with a wardrobe here, and it seems if you are going to wear a heel it had better be _at least _3 inches." She couldn't stop smiling after being around people who would actually talk to her. "I rather like them actually. I think I might start wearing them all the time."

After some more idle chit chat, they made their way to the restaurant where they were having dinner. It would have been quite pleasant, had Draco not been there. He kept saying awful little side comments to Hermione or to Ginny, and Hermione had just about had it. "So, Weaselette, are you just dating Blaise for the money, or do you actually like him?" Draco asked with a sneer on his face.

Ginny actually spit out what she was drinking, and Hermione saw Blaise put a hand over her own in comfort. "What the fuck is your problem, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione shouted, seething in anger. She didn't even want to look at him right now but she did it for her friend anyway. "You were totally cool a few days ago. I thought we had agreed to try to make things work, to be friends. I see that you have no real desire to do this. So screw you, I don't need your companionship - but don't think you can insult my best friend and get away with it when we are trying to have a civil dinner."

Blaise gave him a look over the table that seemed to say that they would be talking about it later. He hadn't realized that his friend knew him too well. Hermione did a great job of ignoring him for the rest of dinner, and simply talked to Ginny about how glad she had found such a gentleman in Blaise. He really was a good guy. He was intelligent and charismatic. He was a real charmer.

After their dinner was complete they went to a club for dancing. They found a table, and Blaise and Draco left to go get drinks at the bar. "Man, you have to tell me what's going on between you and Hermione." Blaise said. "I know that you are just trying to royally piss her off, and I have good news for you, it's working."

Draco sighed. "Well you see, we agreed since there was no way out of this marriage, we should try to make things work, and we agreed that...sex could be a part of it. Anyway, a few days ago, we partook in that agreement, but after doing that to her...I don't know, I just can't have her falling in love with me, is all, and she was just getting too comfortable with me." Draco explained quickly and in a low voice so that no one around them would hear them.

"So you are being a complete dick to her?"

"No, I am simply reminding her of my true character."

"Fuck that, Draco. You and I both know that it was just an act. You actually aren't a dick, and if I can speak frankly, I would like to let you know that you are throwing an excellent opportunity away." Draco couldn't meet the eyes of his Italian friend. "Hermione is a great girl. That is honestly the last thing I thought I would ever say, but it's true. She is funny, smart and ridiculously kind. You and her actually have a lot in common, and I think you should just let it go. Stop trying to make her resent you."

With that they returned to the table. The boys gave the girls their drinks, and they all sat at the table for a while, laughing, well, everyone but Draco. "Ginny, I want to go dance now, come with me?" Hermione asked. Ginny agreed, and Hermione left her beer on the table. They danced next to each other, but nothing like some of the slutty girls there trying to get a guy to notice them.

They were dancing for a while, when Hermione looked over and saw a girl grinding on Draco, his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. She gasped and couldn't help but feel an ache in her heart. Well, two can play at that game. Up until then, Hermione had been keeping the unwanted attention of males away, because she was married. But now..."Say, Ginny, do you mind if I borrow Blaise for a moment?" She asked pointing to her husband discretely. Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione sauntered up to Blaise and got him to agree to dancing with her only after he saw Draco and she explained that Ginny had loaned him out. He maneuvered them over to a place within Draco's line of sight. Blaise was not expecting Hermione to dirty dance up on him though. She danced like a pro, totally controlling the situation, grinding her ass into his crotch. Her shirt was riding up, showing a little bit of her belly button. She could really shake her ass. Blaise made sure to keep his attention on her, to only infuriate Draco more. If there was one thing his friend didn't like, it was other people sniffing around his things.

Hermione turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was still grinding on him, and he had to admit that she was very very good at this. She bent at the knees, moving her body and hands down his chest. It was strange to see her left hand twinkling with a diamond ring. He had never imagined that he would be doing this with a married woman. Granger was hot. Who knew she was hiding this total sex kitten from Hogwarts all this time?

When the song ended, she released the boy from her grasp, thinking that Draco was probably infuriated enough. She had been sneaking glances at him all night, and she couldn't help but be totally self satisfied when he saw his face fall, when he realized she wasn't dancing like that with him. She smiled, seeing Ginny and Blaise reunited. They really were an adorable couple. She started dancing with herself, she was enjoying herself.

She felt a presence behind her and it wasn't Draco. A man pulled her body up against his massive frame, and began grinding his erection into her ass. It made her completely uncomfortable and she tried to escape his grasp. He however, wasn't having any of that. He slid a hand to rest on her belly under her shirt. This really made her too uncomfortable so she pulled away, snarling. She rounded on the guy, who was actually quite handsome, but a total perv. He just figured she wanted to dance face to face. She pushed her hands against his chest. "Stop! I do not want to dance with you!" But she was too weak, and couldn't break free from his grasp.

God. What was she supposed to do in this kind of a situation?

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think about chapter six! I really hope you liked it! It was an extra long one. I had a lot of comments about how Draco and Hermione were OCC and I agree. I thought things were moving too fast, and that their relationship would never integrate as smoothly as I had it. That's why I had to add the speed bump of Draco being a big jerk. So, yeah, things will get better. I hope this satisfied you guys!

Shout out to my reviewers from last time: runningYODA, padfootsgrl79, SoulessxWarrior, Stella-TakeMeHome-, BandGeekLove, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Spunkywave77, tomfeltonswifey, 90sgurl, kaylamarie2012, emb56, Zenna Jahan Skyfyre, mayajane, sweet-tang-honey, Jenn, Marie0920, Isabelene, and LNLestrangexx. I can't believe I had nearly 20 reviews for that one chapter! You guys are seriously awesome!

So yeah, let me know about chapter six! I will try to have chapter seven completed by Thursday, but it will definitely be out by next Sunday if not. Thanks for reading, Marina.

Edited 5/12


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership!

* * *

Hermione kept struggling against the man's hold, but couldn't get away, away from his presence. He was everywhere around her, and her senses were overwhelmed. She could only see him, only smell his cologne, only feel his body against hers, only feel his breathing. She wanted to get out of this. She was scared.

That was until she felt herself being pulled from the man's grasp. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with my wife?" Draco's voice was stern and instantly commanded the situation. He shoved the man that had a hold on Hermione in the chest. Although he seemed large to Hermione, Draco and the man were probably about the same height, the only difference was that this man was much burlier than Draco was. Not that Draco was scared, of course, he had faced much worse.

"If she is your wife then why do you let her grind up on that guy over there?" The man gruffly asked, gesturing to where Blaise was dancing with Ginny. "I can't help it if your wife is a slut!" That was all that Draco had to hear. He punched the man squarely in the nose, and roughly grabbed Hermione's wrist, dragging her over to her friends.

"We're leaving!" Draco proclaimed to his friends and proceeded to march out of the club, dragging Hermione behind him. Their friends reluctantly followed. As soon as they got to a secluded area, they apparated back to their room in the villa. "Ouch! Draco, you're hurting me!" Hermione proclaimed. Draco let go of her and she stumbled, falling down on the bed. She rubbed her abused wrist.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Draco seethed at his _beloved _wife.

"I was trying to get away from that buffoon, what do you think I was trying to do?" Hermione shouted in return. This was a side of Draco she could do without seeing.

"No, I mean dancing with Blaise, acting all slutty, you were practically begging for that man to do that to you." Draco threw it back in her face.

"Really, Draco? You have the nerve to blame this on me?" Hermione let out a snort. "Oh yeah...I was totally begging for that man to attack me and hold me against my will." She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. "And would you really be upset for me dancing with Blaise when I only did it to get back at you for grinding with that woman. I get it Draco, I know I am not the most attractive woman in the world, but you don't need to rub it in my face." Hermione said not losing any of her ire.

She turned towards the dresser that held her night clothes and pulled out her most decent pajamas. She didn't see Draco's face softening at her statement. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am getting ready for bed." She said nonchalantly, trying to hold back her tears. "And if you think you are sleeping in here with me, you are out of your mind. Go sleep in the library. You've made it clear that that is the only thing you truly love." Hermione pulled the sheets back on her side, and when she heard Draco close the door quietly behind him. She changed into her pajamas and slipped in bed. She hugged the pillow close to her body, wrapping around it, and let herself cry freely, with no one else to hear her.

In the next room over, however, Ginny and Blaise had heard every word in the fight, and listened quietly to their friend cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco was rudely awakened the next morning by Blaise shaking him awake. "Mate, wake up!" He said. His friend waited while Draco sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Listen. You fucked up really bad last night." Blaise wasn't going to beat around the bush with Draco right now, because he was too upset with what he had done to Hermione. She just seemed so helpless to him, and she needed someone to defend her. "You know that you did just as bad as she did for dancing with me - which, by the way, was only to make you jealous. And you had the nerve to tell her that she asked that man to manhandle her, when she was clearly frightened out of her mind."

"I know, I know, alright!" Draco said to his friend. "What the hell am I supposed to do now though? She hates me, _again, _and she kicked me out of our room...not that things were going too well in the first place." Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"We'll, Ginny and I are going to go sightseeing today, **alone. **So, hopefully, you and Hermione can work things out between each other." Blaise stood and headed towards the door. "Oh, and Draco, I would start with apologizing."

Draco thought long and hard. Malfoys never apologized. However, there was one thing that his father would always do for his mother when she was upset with him.

* * *

Hermione awoke alone and in her bed. She remembered what had happened the night before and instantly she was saddened. She rolled over ready to get up out of bed when something caught her eye. On her nightstand was the most beautiful arrangement of roses she had ever seen. There were a dozen, and they were yellow with tinges of pink on the outside of the petals. She felt her heart lift a little. She was positive she knew who they were from.

She had never been given roses before - except on Valentine's day when her dad would pull one rose out of her mother's dozen and give it to her. But that hardly counted. She threw on a robe and left the sanctuary of her room for breakfast. She found Draco sitting at the table already, reading the Daily Prophet, sipping an orange juice. She sat down at the table and told the house elves what she wanted to eat.

Hermione cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence. Draco looked away from the paper and up to her face. She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you for the flowers. They're lovely." She said quietly. She knew that this was Draco's way of apologizing to her. She wasn't so daft as to believe in this point in their relationship he would actually utter the words "I'm sorry" to her. Maybe someday. He wasn't completely off the hook yet, but it was appreciated.

"It was no trouble at all. You deserve something as beautiful as them." Draco said quietly back. "Blaise and Ginny went to go sightseeing today...I was thinking...I am going to begin work on my fertility potion today, and I am going to need an extra set of hands to help me with its preparation..." Hermione looked at him expectantly. "Would you care to help me with it?" He finally got out. If there was one thing that Draco _hated_doing, it was asking for help.

"Why, yes, Draco. I would love to help you. I have a few ideas if it doesn't work this time...I have been doing my own research this week." Hermione said, blushing. Of course she had researched it! She was Hermione fucking Granger! "Listen...I am sorry that I said that the library was the only thing that you loved. Quite ironic for me to be saying that to you." Hermoine giggled nervously.

"I don't blame you. I have been basically living in the library lately. It would seem the roles have been reversed. Ms. Bookworm out on the town, while me, the popular and fun pureblood slaves away in the library for a potion that wont even further my needs at all!" Hermione and Draco shared a laugh. "Why don't you get dressed for the day, and I will meet you in the library?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and left to return to their room. Draco always complained that she took too long in the bathroom with her "blow dryer" that made too much noise, but he couldn't argue with what it could do for her hair. It almost completely eradicated the frizzies. One thing he loved about her hair was how thick it was - sure, Pansy's was pin straight, but it was also very, very thin. He liked how he could run his fingers through Hermione's thick luscious hair every night after she had fallen asleep.

After Hermione had showered and used her blow dryer and gotten dressed she returned to the library, where she found Draco already working over a cauldron. Seeing her enter, he greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek, which completely surprised her. No boy had ever shown her that kind of affection. "Could you start liquefying the moonstone?" Hermione nodded and began grinding the moonstone into a very fine powder using a pestle and mortar. They shared a companionable silence while they worked side by side, but not really paying attention to what the other was doing.

After Hermione had ground up the specific amount of moonstone she needed, she worked at working the moonstone powder into rabbits blood. It was kind of disgusting, but then again, Hermione couldn't think of a more fertile animal. The powder really didn't want to be added so it took a lot of work getting it to work in. She was sure her arms would be sore the next day. She could only add a little bit at a time, and she was reminded of making cookies with her mother. She thought that perhaps she would surprise Draco with some cookies later that week, as she was sure he had never had them before.

She felt that wizards lived such an odd life, never enjoying some of the "muggle foods" that she loved. Oh well, she thought, their loss. She wasn't sure if Draco would be open to her muggle foods that she would undoubtedly make, but she would just have to try. Maybe she could tell him that it was a new recipe in Witch Weekly. Its not like he read that, so he would never know that better...that is if he didn't tell his mother about it.

Her liquefied moonstone was the last ingredient necessary. "Here you go, Draco! All done." Hermione said cheerfully. She excelled in a work environment. With a weak smile he took the vial from her and began to pour the liquid in, asked Hermione to stir alternating clockwise and counterclockwise. He was so very nervous that his potion wouldn't work, but then he thought about what Hermione had said about her research that she had done. He was sure that if there were any two people who could make the potion, it would be him and Hermione.

As he was adding the liquid, a pink mist rose up out of the cauldron. It smelled delicious and it surrounded both him and Hermione. Looking down at his petite wife, he saw that her face had suddenly gotten very red. He put the vial down on the table and brushed up against her. "Ohh, Draco." He heard her moan out quietly, as if in daze. He himself began to feel very aroused. "What's wrong with me?" She asked. Then without being able to stop herself, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Probably the best kiss he had ever had in his life.

While their lips were still locked, he picked her up and set her on the table, nestling his body between her warm inviting legs. "Draco?" She asked kissing him between words. "What. Is. In. That. Potion?" She began to kiss his neck and he found it very difficult to focus. He made a nervous laugh suddenly remembering his secret ingredient.

"Well, you see, I might have put in a lust potion, just to make the whole baby making process enjoyable as well as productive." He pulled her back up for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. Her mouth was like nectar and he tried to get as close to her as possible, nudging his erection insistently against her heated core. She let out the most delectable moan he had ever heard.

"Draco, you must be the biggest idiot ever!" Hermione managed to say. Draco was returning the favor, and giving her love bites on her neck. She had never felt anything that good...okay, well that was maybe a lie. Sex with Draco had been amazing. "How did you manage to get an O in potions again? Don't you ever pay attention to Professor Snape? If you are adding a lust potion to another potion, you must complete the other potion first and **then**add the lust potion...otherwise, the potioneer could become affected, and not the potion drinker..." Hermione trailed off. She was rubbing herself against his body but it just wasn't enough. "Draco," she said, looking into his gorgeous eyes, "I need you. Now."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I promise next chapter will come with all the bells and whistles (if you want them, that is). I hope that their relationship is progressing at a pace that you guys are happy with – feel free to send suggestions or constructive criticism whenever you want. You can review, PM me or email me. I love hearing what you think.  
Shout out to my reviewers from last chapter: sweet-tang-honey, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Spunkywave7, LittlePsychicPixieBitch, mayajane, marie0920, RedRoseMisery, runningYODA, padfootsgrl79, BandGeekLove, Isabelene, lilac9109, and keelhaulrose. You guys seriously make my week!  
So, anywho, tell me what you thought of chapter seven, and look out for chapter eight in the next few days!  
3 Marina.

Edited 5/12


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Draco didn't have to be asked twice when his wife asked him for sex. He quickly picked her up, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist, and keeping his lips firmly attached to his. He didn't want to chance Blaise and Ginny coming home early to walk in on him and Hermione. When they got to their room, he deposited her on the bed and pulled his shirt up over his head. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he smirked.

She too was quick to strip down out of her clothes, leaving her laid out before him in a bra and panties. She looked just like a delicacy that he couldn't wait to devour. He crawled across the bed towards the adorable girl, with a predatory gleam in his eyes. However, before he could claim his prize, she jumped him, rolling his body over, and straddled him. He groaned feeling her heated core pressed up against his erection, and silently cursed the clothing in between them.

She bent down to capture his lips in a searing kiss, pushing her long hair over her shoulder. She looked positively irresistible! In the back of his head, Draco was recognizing that these feelings were not purely created by the lust potion. He was definitely attracted to her in her own rights. With one hand, she trailed her fingers down his chest, making him shiver. She made quick work of his belt buckle and pants zipper to quickly enter his boxer shorts.

Feeling her hand on his cock was heaven. He let out a light moan and felt her smirk against him. She pulled down his pants and boxers, only to stare in delight at his cock. To her, it was gorgeous, and she bent down the take the tip in her mouth, running her hand up and down the shaft. Feeling bolder, she took more of him into her mouth. Draco was shocked. He honestly could say he had never seen something as arousing as his wife taking his hardness into her mouth. He could tell that she had never done that before, by the nervous movements, but as she gained confidence, she got better.

When she could take it no more, Hermione shoved her panties down and threw them on the floor. "Please Draco, I want you now!" Before he could move, she was straddling him again and guiding his cock into her pussy. He gasped when she was fully seated on him. He watched as her eyes drifted shut in pleasure and a soft sigh left her mouth, as if she finally had something she had been craving for years.

He watched as she reached around her back and removed her bra, throwing it to the floor with her panties. Draco thought at that moment that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her nipples were hard, almost painfully so, and he reached up to caress her sides, slowly making his way to her perky breasts. She sighed again as soon as he made contact with them. When the pleasure became too much for Hermione had no choice but to move her hips slowly.

Draco hissed at the feeling of her moving up and down on his cock slowly. She looked like a goddess and he hoped that this image would never leave his mind. Especially when she pulled her hair back from her face with her hands, still moving her hips in a rhythmic motion. He couldn't take the pace she was moving at, it felt too good. Draco grabbed her hips and tried to flip her around so that he could be on top, but instead, Hermione grabbed his hands, and forcefully pushed them too the bed.

He couldn't move his hands...but he could easily overthrow her; he would see where this was going. She smiled deviously at him, and bent over, giving him a full kiss on the lips. Brushing her tongue against the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth to her, and she greedily plundered it. Usually Draco wasn't into the whole dominating woman thing, but with Hermione it didn't seem so overbearing.

Hermione was gyrating her hips back and forth and loved the way her breasts felt pushed up against Draco's chest. She felt that she was very very close to orgasm, and after a few more hip movements, her coil snapped. It was so good that she couldn't help but let out a moan louder than all the others, and then collapse against Draco. Taking this as his cue, he flipped her over, still keeping them connected. He was very close and he would be damned if her lust was satisfied but not his.

He began pistoning his hips, in and out, over and over, using so much force that the headboard was repeatedly hitting the wall. Each thrust was accompanied by Hermione's soft "oh." Then, he felt her muscles quiver in orgasm a second time, sending him over the edge. He wished he could just stay inside of her forever, but he couldn't crush her. So he chose a spot next to her on the bed, and pulled her close to his body, before drifting off for a nap.

* * *

Later, when Draco stumbled out of bed, leaving Hermione behind still asleep. He put on new clothes and headed into his kitchen, only to find Blaise already out, and drinking tea. Soon, his friend had also handed him a cup of tea. "So I see that you and Hermione are getting along again?" Draco simply nodded, smirking slightly. "What happened?"

"Potions accident." Draco replied, his smirk now an all out grin. "I am not even going to give you the details. I don't think Hermione would appreciate it. And I would like a repeat performance, so I don't want to get on her bad side." Draco was looking directly at his friend who was looking at him as if he had grown another head. "What?"

"You used to not give a shit about what the girl you were fucking thought...and you always gave me details. I am not going to give up so soon. You know as well as I that every guy in Slytherin wanted to know what Granger had up her skirt." Blaise got a dreamy far off look in his eyes until Draco smacked his arm.

"Oi! That is my wife you are fantasizing about." Draco said, his face gloomy. Of course he had thought once or twice about the girl when the guys would talk about her in the common room, throw his two cents in now and again, but he had never really contemplated that she was considered attractive by other guys and they would be thinking impure thoughts about her even though she was his. "I don't know what is going on, but I don't like it. I am just trying my hardest to make it work."

"Uh, Draco, do you think that what's going on is that you are starting to like her?"

* * *

The rest of Blaise and Ginny's visit was uneventful. They had all gone out for dinner and drinks, but no dancing this time. Before they knew it, it was time for their friends to return to Hogwarts, and Hermione promised to send at least one owl with updates. Ginny and Hermione had a long talk about her and Draco's relationship, which, according to Ginny was blossoming beautifully. Hermione still had her doubts.

The couple wasn't ready to try another potions experiment yet, considering the last one's _explosive _results. However, their little mishap did make intimacy easier for them. Hermione never imagined she would ever have sex with Draco, let alone enjoy it as immensely as she was. She was almost a little bit embarrassed by this revelation. To pass the last few days of their honeymoon, Hermione had taken to reading out on the patio, and continued to go into town, Draco occasionally accompanying her.

Today, however, they were expecting a visit from Narcissa who was coming to see how the pair was getting along. They were going to go to lunch. And that is why Hermione was currently in the predicament she was in. Sitting in only her skivvies on the bed, staring into her armoire, desperately trying to decide what to wear. She really wanted to impress her mother-in-law and be presentable.

Hermione decided that staring wasn't going to do anything, so she would just have to ask Draco for assistance. "DRACO? Can you come in her for a minute?" She called out, knowing he was just in the library. She heard him walking towards her, and also heard him stop in the doorway.

"Naughty witch! What are you doing sitting there in your underwear? You know we don't have time before mother gets here!" Draco whined like a small child.

Hermione laughed. "I promise there was no intent to tease. I just don't know what to wear around your mother. I was hoping you could give me some insight." She was blushing under Draco's intense gaze, but he finally helped her. He picked out white linen shorts, and a sleeveless, pink, cotton seersucker shirt. She picked out appropriate sandals. After that she shooed him out of the room so she could finish getting dressed.

When she was completely dressed, she walked into the library, only to find Draco already sitting with his mother, chatting. They left the house together to go to lunch, and Hermione felt all eyes on her. She figured that with such glamorous people with her she must have stuck out like a sore thumb. She suddenly felt terribly uncomfortable, and quickened her pace, hoping to get out of the public eye sooner.

They were immediately seated at a table, and Hermione began to engage Narcissa in just some chit chat about their stay. "Narcissa," (she was still insisting to be called that, even though Hermione would have preferred Mrs. Malfoy) Hermione began, "I truly must thank you for everything you have given us. The villa is magnificent, and all the clothes! I have never felt so stylish, really, it was so considerate." Narcissa was pleased with the girl in front of her. She was a good match for her son, even if neither of them had realized it yet. She was so polite, and grateful - something she never would have found in a Slytherin daughter-in-law.

Take for example, Hermione's choice of drink. She chose a prosecco - a light sparkling wine, whereas Pansy would have immediately ordered the most expensive champagne, even when the occasion didn't call for it. "Well, I have one more present for you. Or rather Headmaster Dumbledore does." Narcissa began, allowing a coy smile on her face. "Your new rooms have been arranged. They are in a part of the castle accessible by both Slytherins and Gryffindors. The rooms are quite nice, seeing as Dumbledore allowed me to decorate them. I think you will love it. It has a bedroom, fabulous bath, a parlor, and a small kitchen, as well as an office for you to share."

Hermione blushed. What would all of the other students think when they returned to Hogwarts? She had never even considered it. Well, at least they would away from the public eye. It wasn't as though she loved spending all of her time with Draco, all though he was much more tolerable then she ever would have imagined. But it might become necessary. She hoped that the rest of the student body didn't react the same way that Harry and Ron had.

Draco must have sensed her unease, because he placed his hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The funny thing was that it had a very calming effect for her. Whatever lie ahead, they would face it together.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long long wait! The next one will be much sooner. I just had a really rough time writing this chapter. Next chapter they will be returning to Hogwarts...so get excited.

Big thanks to all of my reviewers from last chapter: runningYODA, Embodied Frustration, padfootsgrl79, keelhaulrose, fiesty, LNLestrangexx, Happy little girl, Spunkywave77, IGOTEAMEDWARD, mayajane, ladysnape21, sweet-tang-honney, BandGeekLove, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, SauerKirsche, and boylover19. I broke 100 reviews! You guys are amazing - thank you so much for the kind words.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter eight - I have a lot of big surprises for Hermione and Draco in the future. Get pumped. So thank you for reviewing and let me know what you thought! Thanks, Marina.

Edited 5/12


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had been back at Hogwarts for about a month now. Things had definitely changed, and not always for the better. Some of the people Hermione considered friends before wouldn't even speak to her now. It had been quite the shock when she tried to say hello to Dean Thomas in the hallway and instead got the cold shoulder. She still had a lot of friends she could sit with and talk to though, and many who extended condolences. But then again Hermione never had tons of friends, more like tons of people she got along with, and several really good friends...she was thinking about losing Ron and Harry though.

Draco, on the other hand, had not been met with any pleasantness. If supporting the Order during the war hadn't alienated himself enough from his Slytherin classmates, his marriage to the Gryffindor princess certainly had. He still had the support of friends like Blaise and Pansy, and Theodore Nott, but others had distanced themselves from him, and pretty much just ignored him. At least they weren't actively mean to him, like they were to Hermione.

Intimacy was not few and far apart, but rather just happened at random times. Hermione felt more and more connected with Draco every time, but then she would again realize that they didn't really know anything about each other, although they were slowly learning. Draco was extremely studious like her, so he allowed her time to herself. He noticed that she was taking more and more time to herself though, and becoming more withdrawn. He didn't know why, but it really bothered him.

Currently, Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch in their living room, waiting on Narcissa to take them to lunch. It was Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend. Of course they couldn't just go anywhere with Narcissa. She had made reservations at the most exclusive restaurant in the village. They were staring at the fireplace, and inevitably, the mantle, on which hung their wedding picture. They were both laughing in the picture - not looking drunk at all - and then Hermione leaned in to kiss Draco's cheek. They then connected in a passionate kiss. It would be adorable if they were in love.

Then, the fireplace began glowing green, and out stepped Narcissa. She looked beautiful, as usual, and gracefully brushed the fireplace soot from her body. They didn't wait long in their rooms before heading down to the carriages which would take them into the village. Hermione didn't make an effort to be social, but rather sat back and watch mother and son interact in a way that was so organic. They were so used to each other there was no need for pretense.

Hermione silently wondered if she and Draco would ever be at that level.

Before she knew it they were at the restaurant. She just let Narcissa order for her, because she had impeccable taste. Narcissa had noticed how withdrawn her daughter-in-law was, and it was making her nervous. She wondered what her son could have possibly done to hurt her. "I will have the salmon with the orange and maple glaze, with a glass of your finest champagne. Now, my daughter-in-law," she paused for effect looking at the waitress whose eyes kept drifting towards Draco, "will have the beef wellington, with a glass of your finest Madeira-" Narcissa was cut short by Hermione's cry of protest "Now, dear, I know its typically a dessert wine, but I know you will enjoy it with your meal."

"That's not it." Hermione tried to force a smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. "Just water for me please. I have a potions essay that I want to finish up this evening." She wouldn't keep the gaze of the older woman who just nodded and agreed to the water. Draco ordered after, what she didn't know, but Hermione just sat observing while Narcissa asked Draco about his plans after school. He wasn't sure yet, but he had a few ideas. He was considering work in the Ministry, but wasn't sure if he wanted that level of intensiveness.

This brought Hermione into a panic. She hadn't even thought about what she would want to do when she graduated. She supposed that she would just have to look through the job offers. Knowing Draco, though, she was sure he would want her staying home, being the typical pureblood wife. She scowled darkly, and focused on her food until they were ready to leave.

* * *

When they returned to their quarters, Narcissa shooed Draco out and told him to go visit Blaise or someone else. She wanted some girl time with Hermione. Tulip, who had come with the newest Malfoys, had brought tea in, and Narcissa was impressed with Hermione's skill, the same as her son was. "My dear, you serve tea better than anyone I have ever met. Where on earth did you learn?"

Hermione just shrugged. "My parents sent me to cotillion when I was younger." Seeing the confusion on Narcissa's face she elaborated. "Its like finishing school...you learn to dance, eat, serve tea. You know the basics of high society." She sat down on the couch next to Narcissa, and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. She had been making them for a while now, after giving one to Draco he expected them to be around whenever he wanted one. She was rather good at making cookies.

"Now, Hermione," Narcissa started after sipping her tea. "Tell me the reason you are so glum...and tell me why you really wanted water at dinner. My son might be clueless enough to dismiss it as your studious nature, but I am not." Narcissa said a smile on her lips. She barely had time to set her tea down before Hermione launched herself into Narcissa's arms, sobbing. She patted the younger girl on the back, "There, there. Tell me what's the matter."

Hermione pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks once she had gotten a hold of herself. "Narcissa, I have something to tell you that I haven't told anyone. Not even Draco." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "I think I am pregnant!" Hermione's heart sunk even more at Narcissa's wide smile. "I am sorry - I don't mean to scorn something so many women would kill for - Draco told me about how its harder for purebloods - I am just not ready...and Draco and I don't even love each other. I am not even sure we like each other!"

Narcissa just put her arm around the girl. "Now Hermione! This is just wonderful. Although you don't feel ready now, I am positive you will grow to see this as a miraculous gift. So, you think you are pregnant, have you taken a test?" Narcissa was inwardly scheming, thinking how wonderful it would be to have a little one at Malfoy Manor again. Of course, she would have to move into the mother-in-law's house away from the actual manor, to give the couple some privacy, but she would still be just a stones throw away.

"Well, I was supposed to get my period three weeks ago. At first I thought it was just from stress, but, then I started getting a little nauseous in the mornings..." Hermione fidgeted with her school skirt. As if she needed something else for all of the girls in the world to hate her for - not only had she tied down Draco Malfoy, but she was now also likely carrying his spawn. "Oh, Narcissa, I am so scared!"

"Now, dear, what is there to be scared about? Certainly your mother will be able to help you through anything you have questions with." Narcissa looked down in horror as the girl began to cry again.

"My parents are in Australia. I had to wipe their memories during the war so they wouldn't get hurt. They don't remember me at all." Hermione said.

"There, there," Narcissa crooned, rubbing small circles on Hermione's back. "I will help you, if you have any questions feel free to ask." Hermione looked at the older woman incredulously. "Remember, I once was pregnant as well, with a baby Malfoy. I can tell you right now that they are very finicky, and will have you up and down!" Hermione smiled up at her mother-in-law, thinking about all the errands she intended to have Draco run once she was further along. "Now, let's go to St. Mungo's and see if you truly are pregnant, and get you some prenatal potions."

* * *

Draco was sulking in Blaise and Theo's room in Slytherin. He wondered how much longer his mother and Hermione could be having "girl chats" for. He knew his mother must have been beside herself, having a girl to dote upon. Hell, he thought that Hermione had probably received more presents then he had ever gotten...well, that actually wasn't true. His mother had spoiled him pretty rotten when he was a child.

"Oi, Draco!" Theo called from his bed. He had moved in with Blaise after Draco had moved to his private room with Hermione. "Stop your sulking and just tell us what's wrong." Theo and Draco had never really spoken before, but Draco found that he liked him a lot. He was one of the few Slytherins that was still civil to him, and civil to Hermione as well. He was a rather smart chap, so Hermione and him had been able to have several academic conversations while Draco and Blaise went on about Quidditch.

"Well...it's Hermione." His friends gave him a look as if to say 'obviously.' "Well, she has been really gloomy lately. It has been really bothering me, but I couldn't do anything about it! Then mother comes along and all she has to do is give Hermione a look and the girl is balling her eyes out, telling her deepest darkest secrets. I know this is going to sound corny, but I wish she would open up to me about it. Its terrible having to look at her sad face all the time." Draco had a slight color on his cheeks.

Blaise burst out laughing, but quickly stopped when Draco shot him a look. "Well, did you ever ask her what was wrong?" Draco shook his head. "Well, obviously your mom did. Admit it Draco. You care for the girl, and it bothers you seeing her so miserable, but you are too afraid to talk to her about it, because you are too afraid of your own feelings towards her."

"I don't care for her!" Draco spat out quickly, despite knowing that his friend had basically hit the nail on the head. "I mean, she is alright as a friend, and we have a business arrangement after all." He scoffed.

"Everyone knew you liked her even before you got married Draco. Boys tease the objects of their affections. And if you didn't tease Hermione then I don't know what you did." Theo said. Draco looked at the profound boy, blushing even more than before, at being caught in his rouse. "You like her Draco. Everyone knows it. And, I can tell that she likes you too, from the way her eyes light up when she talks about you, or when you enter the room."

"Well, what do I do now?" Asked Draco. Honestly, had he ever been this clueless about a girl before? He supposed that this time it was a lot more serious because this was the girl he is going to spend the rest of his life with. This was someone he had to be a good husband to...and be a good parent with, some day down the road.

Both of his friends looked at him like they were going to hit him. "Well obviously you should go tell her!"

Draco didn't have to be told twice and quickly left their room racing back to his private room, hoping that his mother had already left. When he got there he found it blissfully empty though. Now where could they have gotten off to?

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Sorry, I know this chapter is a little bit awkward. Tell me what you think about the whole baby thing. They haven't really been careful...haha.

Big thanks to my reviewers from last time: Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, Kasira, keelhaulrose, Spunkywave77, LittlePsyhicPixieBitch, sweet-tang-honey, RayneDramioneLoVe, padfootsgrl79, IGOTEAMEDWARD, lilac9109, ladysnape21 (p.s. i think that draco "subconsciously" forgot about it...haha), mayajane, runningYODA, lovelydove21, SauerKirsche, LunarEclipse1, Embodied Frustration, ButterflyFairies, and RoseRedMisery. Thank you guys soo much! You all are awesome.

So, look out for chapter 10 sometime in the near future, and be sure to let me know what you think! Marina.

Edited 5/12


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Draco was waiting for his wife in their sitting area when she got home. He had been trying to research his fertility potion, but instead his thoughts kept drifting off to thoughts of Hermione and how their conversation was going to go. If it went how he hoped, he would be engaging in some pretty steamy sex, and this time he would take it slow, lavish attention on her body, show her just how much he liked her. When the floo activated, and Hermione stumbled out, he jumped up off the couch, and quickly closed the distance to her.

Picking her up, and twirling her around, Draco spoke, "Hermione, I had an epiphany today, and I simply can't hold off telling you any longer!" A genuine smile was on his lips, but Hermione looked grim.

"Draco. Put me down!" She said, kicking her legs and pushing him away from her. "I have something to tell you that is infinitely more important, and I think you should be sitting down when I tell you what it is." Draco scoffed. What could possibly be more important then him telling her he had developed feelings for her - and positive ones at that! "Okay," Hermione started taking a deep breath. "Your mother and I went to St. Mungo's today." she trailed off, but upon seeing Draco's worried face, she knew she could put it off, and simply blurted. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's face was blank for a while, before he began laughing. "Haha, Hermione that's a good joke. Did mother put you up to it?" He noticed that Hermione's face fell and blanched. Shoving a picture into his hands, she got up and left for bed. Draco looked at the picture and saw a little speck in a sea of black, but it was clear it was a fetus. On the top of the picture, written, it said "4 weeks." Draco was confused. He honestly had no idea how to feel, and decided that anger, his old fall back, would work for this occasion.

He stood, entering the bedroom, just in time to see Hermione pulling her pajamas over her head. It was the sheer nightie that she had wore the first night, and she looked so delectable. He made a mental note to tell mother to buy her one in every color, but at the same time cursed her for wearing it. It was very difficult to begin an argument with your wife when she looked that good. "So this isn't a joke." Hermione didn't turn around, but he could see her shaking her head no. "Hermione..." Draco trailed off. "How could you do this to me? I am much to young to become a father!"

Hermione turned around. He could see the tears that were on her cheeks, but the only thing that was in her eyes was fury. "How could I do this to you? How could you do this to me, Draco? It takes two people to make a baby Draco. Ha! And you aren't ready to be a father? Well guess what, I am not ready to be a mother. I had other plans with my life, not to have a baby with a husband who doesn't even like me, and only fucks me because it's convenient." She looked down at her feet, and gently put a hand to her flat stomach. The action made Draco's breath catch in his throat. "Well you better get ready, Draco, because it 8 months you are going to be a father, whether you like it or not."

She moved, making her way towards the bed, pulling it back. Draco walked to his closet and got out his clothes for bed, changing slowly. When he made his way to climb in with her, Hermione roughly shoved a pillow in his direction. "Don't even think you are sleeping in here with me right tonight."

* * *

Draco trudged his way down to the Slytherin common room, pillow in tow. He would obviously stay with Theo and Blaise tonight, because Hermione was insane if she thought he would sleep on a couch. When he got to his old room, he opened the door to his two friends drinking firewhiskey, and playing cards. Seeing their friend enter in just some blue, cotton sleep pants was shocking. "So, it didn't go as planned?" Blaise asked with a smirk, but still quickly pouring his friend a glass of the firewhiskey.

Draco sat on the floor, with his two friends. "No, it didn't. I didn't even get to tell her I liked her. She had some news of her own." Theo and Blaise were staring expectantly waiting for their friend to divulge the info. "In...eight months, I will be a father." His friends looked at him blankly, not comprehending the words. "Hermione is pregnant."

Blaise was the first to speak. "So then, what are you doing in here instead of making sweet love the future mother of your child?"

"Um..well, I wasn't exactly jumping for joy. I might have said something along the lines of 'how could you do this to me?'" Theo looked at his friend in shock. "And so she kicked me out for the night."

"Why would this be her fault, Draco?" his friends asked him, clearly thinking he was the biggest idiot to ever walk the planet.

Draco scoffed. "Well, obviously I realize that it isn't her fault. I was just a little shocked is all. I thought she was on the potion, and so we would be covered." Draco slowly came to see that that was the stupidest thing he had ever assumed. All the other girls he had been with were on the potion, but he still always used a contraceptive charm. Any further more, why would Hermione be on the potion? She was a virgin...he must be the biggest idiot alive.

"Well, this is clearly cause to celebrate." Blaise stood up and fumbled around in his draw before pulling out a wooden box. He set it on the table pushing it over to Draco. "Cigars from mum. All the way from Italy." The boys each took a cigar, lighting them, and toasted to the newest little Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione rolled over in bed to see a vase of the same peach colored roses that Draco had given her when he yelled at her in Italy. She scowled. This time she would not be won over so easily. She sat up, still not ready to face the day and leave the warmth and safety of her big fluffy bed (even though it was a bit lonelier when Draco wasn't there to hold her though the night). She got up finally and got dressed for the day. She decided she would head over to the library to get some of her homework done, because she hadn't gotten anything done the day before.

She didn't like walking around in the halls alone, because of the increased animosity towards her. Sure, the Gryffindors would never do anything to hurt her physically - verbally was another situation - but it was more the Slytherins and other purebloods that had at one time been "Draco's girls" that made her nervous. She tried to walk as quickly as possible but it seemed as though it was just not her week. "Mudblood. I have a bone to pick with you!"

Hermione whipped around. She thought about just continuing down the stairs and ignoring the voice. She knew who it was without even seeing her. Astoria Greengrass, year five, Slytherin. She was buxom and blonde, and beautiful. She had big blue eyes and long shiny hair, red plump lips, and curves in all the right places. Basically everything Hermione was not. Instead, she decided she would face her problems head on. "Yes, Astoria?"

"You stole Draco from me! He was to be my intended. If his father was still alive he would have a thing or two to say about you filthy mudblood, tricking his son into marrying him." Astoria was by no means a small girl. She stood at least five inches above Hermione's petite frame, and was slowly closing the distance between them. "What would Draco want with a filthy, ugly, mudblood like you anyways? You would be doing the entire world a favor if you just disappeared." With that Astoria pushed Hermione, who teetered precariously on the top of the stairs before tumbling down.

Astoria walked down the stairs calmly to where Hermione lay, battered and bruised at the bottom of the stairs. She just smirked and admired the pain that the other girl was clearly in. She could her Hermione's sobs bubbling up out of the shock. Just then, Astoria heard someone coming down the hall. "Shit! Someone is coming. Obliviate!"

Hermione found herself sitting at the bottom of the stairs in a world of pain. She knew that she had an altercation with someone but she couldn't for the life of her remember who. She couldn't hold the sobs in any longer. She hurt too much. "Hermione?" her head shot up at the sound of a concerned friend, and was met with the eyes of Theo Nott. She had never really had feelings either way towards the boy, but now that they had spent some time together she found that she rather liked him, and that he was a very good study buddy. "Hermione what happened?"

"Draco..." was all Hermione could say. She had to get Draco. She needed him if she was going to get through this. She didn't want to admit it, but he made her feel safe, and in this world of confusion, she needed him.

"Did Draco do this to you, Hermione?" Theo asked. She could hear the anger in his voice. She had to do something quick, but she found with the pain, she was unable to say anything. Instead she just shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. Theo immediately relaxed. He needed to get her to Madame Pomfrey and fast. He scooped the poor girl up in his arms and ran off the the infirmary.

* * *

Hermione sat awake in the infirmary. She was waiting for Draco to come find her. Theo assured her that he and Blaise had looked everywhere but couldn't find their friend. They promised that as soon as they found him, this was the first place that they would bring him. Hermione knew that they were in an argument, but surely her husband would come check in on her well being, and the well being of their child, wouldn't he?

She was so confused as to what had happened. One minute she was walking to the library, the next she was being yelled at by someone, and then she was at the bottom of the stairs in a world of hurt. Madame Pomfrey said that she had been obliviated, and whoever had done it had done a very poor job. She was lucky that she didn't have more memory loss. She felt so helpless, not knowing who had done this to her.

She needed her husband now more than ever, even though she was loathe to admit it. Hermione was desperately hoping that he would come to see her soon. She knew that he would be the only one able to keep herself.

* * *

A/N: This one is a little bit shorter than usual, but that just seemed like a really good place to end the chapter. I promise this isn't going to turn into one of those evil-person-out-to-get-hermione-fics, where she gets kidnapped like 8 times, and the evil person escapes Azkaban and such. Also, a few of you mentioned that you didn't want to have the baby be a cure all to their issues - don't worry! It won't be.

Big shout out to my reviewers from last time - you are all amazing!: BandGeekLove, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, lilac9109, Spunkywave77, EEG, ButterflyFairies, IGOTEAMEDWARD, sweet-tang-honey, RayneDramioneLoVe, LittlePsychicPixieBitch, padfootsgrl79, RoseRedMisery, mayajane, isabelene, keelhaulrose, native-kitten, runningYODA, BlooDeatHate, and CheesWizz. Thank you all for your kind words!

Let me know what you thought of chapter ten, and look out for eleven, sometime next week, fingers crossed. I promise it will be longer than this one.

Edited 5/12


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

Draco had been keeping a constant vigil over Hermione's sleeping form. He can't believe that he had been gone from the castle for so long. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, but now, Draco had his doubts. Madame Pomfrey had told him that she was just sleeping, and that she was okay, and that all he could do would be to wait until she woke up. So now all he could do was wait.

He couldn't bare to look at her for too long. It was too painful seeing the girl that he was supposed to protect hurt and lying in the hospital wing. She seemed so still, except for the slight movement of her stomach when she breathed. He didn't notice that Hermione's eyes slowly fluttering open. She took this moment to study her husband. He seemed as if he had been up all night, his hair ruffled, and dark circles under his eyes. Her heart swelled with something she couldn't place a finger on. But he wouldn't be getting away with things this easily.

She sat up a bit, alerting Draco to her awakened state. "Hermione! How are you? Is everything okay with you...and the...baby? Pomfrey would only tell me that you were stable and that you needed a lot of rest." Hermione's heart again swelled, thinking of Draco being so concerned about her.

"I was very lucky. If we had been in the muggle world, the baby never would have survived the fall." She liked to think that his level of concern could make her feel better, and make her forgive him, but she couldn't. He had made it seem as though the baby was all her fault, and it was really both equally their responsibility. Despite being married, she still felt like an unwed mother, whose boyfriend was running at the first scare. "I feel so useless Draco. I can't remember what happened at all. I know I was in an argument with someone, but that's all I remember." Finally lifting her eyes to meet his, she asked the one question that had been on her mind. "Where were you Draco?"

He was fumbling around in his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box, and handed it to Hermione. She cautiously opened it, only to find a pearl necklace nestled in the satin in the box. it was beautiful. She looked to him for answers. "I went to Gringott's to find you a piece of family jewelry befitting the mother of the next Malfoy, however, I could not find one that suited you, and so I went to go buy this. It is a thank you for giving me such an honor of bearing my heir." Draco said. Hermione took the necklace out and felt each stone. It was gorgeous. She had always wanted something like this.

"Thank you, Draco. Its perfect." She smiled for a moment. "But I can't have you thinking that you can buy my forgiveness with jewelry and flowers. They will only get you halfway there. I need a real apology, not just gifts." Her face was even and her jaw was set. Draco couldn't believe it. She was asking a lot from him. He had never asked for anyone's forgiveness, and it was clear that if he ever wanted anything to go right in their marriage, he would have to buck up and ask for the first time in his life."

He had no idea how he was going to do it. "Go to dinner with me on Friday?" He blurted out quickly. Five days should be enough to figure out how to ask her forgiveness. The smallest smile formed on her face, and she just nodded. He kissed her forehead, and left he hospital wing.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and Hermione was in Italy with Ginny and Narcissa. Normal girls went shopping in Hogsmeade, but of course, Hermione was no longer a normal girl. She would be terrified usually but she knew that she was in good hands. Both women had impeccable taste and she knew she would get along just fine. Things had been a little tense between Ginny and Narcissa at first, but tensions were quickly eased, and they found they had more in common than they knew.

Hermione had explained that Draco was taking her to dinner to apologize for freaking out about the baby, and so she needed clothes for the occasion. "I want him to grovel," was the exact words she had used, and that was that. They were now in Italy. Hermione had tried on about fifty dresses by the time she had found "the one." It was purple and gorgeous. It wasn't too low cut, but being a scalloped top, it did show the tops of her breasts. The dress came to mid thigh, which was a little bit shorter than she was used to, but Narcissa reminded her that she wanted Draco to grovel. It was loose, but it still held form, accentuating her waifish figure nicely. Plus it was loose enough that she could probably get away with wearing it even when she started to show.

Then the search was on for shoes. She sat in a chair, with salesman after salesman bringing over boxes of shoes that Narcissa wanted her to try on. She walked in all of them, but most just didn't go with her dress. She was feeling rather exasperated as the piles of shoe boxes got larger and larger, until finally Narcissa walked over, specifically handing her a box. "Make use of these while your feet aren't swollen."

Hermione tentatively opened the box. The shoes were gorgeous, but ridiculous. They had to be at least 4 and half inch heels. They were bronze closed toed pumps with a cream colored bow where the little toe was. She took them out and slipped them on. They fit her perfectly, and when she started to walk in them she felt like Cinderella. She broke out into a smile. They were perfect! They were going to match her necklace perfectly.

They paid for the shoes and left to return to Hogwarts. She bid Narcissa and Ginny farewell, but she still had one more stop to make. It was in muggle London and Dumbledore had already approved her trip. Usually she would be too embarrassed to go into a muggle lingerie store, but after wearing the dress and those shoes, Hermione felt unstoppable. If Draco said the right things, he was going to be one lucky man come tomorrow night.

* * *

Draco was waiting for Hermione to come out of their room. He had gotten dressed in Blaise and Theo's room - who had been completely gleeful at his nervousness. His nervousness had increased tenfold, now that he was waiting for her in their own living room. He had never imagined Hermione to be the type of girl to make her date wait to get ready, but here he was...eleven minutes and counting.

He decided to get flowers, like Hermione said, they could only help. He got the same kind he usually did. He could usually tell what kind of flowers a girl liked, and Hermione was definitely a rose kind of girl, but she wasn't a pink, white or red kind of girl. The yellow roses with the pink edges reflected Hermione's uniqueness. Finally after thirteen minutes of waiting for her, he heard her heels on the floor. He stood up from the couch and turned to look at her.

She was stunning. Honestly, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as she. Her dress hugged her in the right places, but still left enough to his imagination - which he was clearly filling in with his memory. He could just see the top of her breasts, and the dress was short enough, but not in a skanky manner, like many of his previous dates. She was wearing unbelievable shoes, he was sure his mother had a hand in, and they made her legs look miles long. She had to have the nicest calves he had ever seen. "Wow." He finally got out. "You look...amazing Hermione." Draco's mind was truly blown. He had never thought of Hermione as being this beautiful. Sure, all of the Slytherin boys had thought about and talked about what she might look like naked but she was certainly not considered to be a bombshell like most of the Slytherin gals. But damn, seeing her right now made him reconsider. He smiled seeing his recent gift of jewelry prettily adorning her neck.

She waltzed over to him, and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Waving her wand, the flowers left his hands and ended up in a vase on their coffee table. "Thank you for the flowers. They are lovely, as usual." Hermione said, her eyes sparkling. She took his hand, but made it clear that she wanted no more intimacy than that. He was clearly going to have to work for it. Throwing some floo powder into the fireplace, they left for one of the most posh new restaurants in Wizard London. It was a Thai restaurant - a bit out of Draco's comfort zone, Hermione thought - and the whose who of the wizarding world were seen and photographed there.

They were immediately seated, and everyone was gawking at them. Sure people had heard that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were married, but no one believed it. But now, seeing them together in public, the restaurant was simply a buzz. "I have been wanting to try this place for a while." Draco started, trying to keep conversation light. "I really like spicy foods, which may seem out of character, but I do, so I am always looking for a place that serves food that makes my eyes water." He smiled at her.

"You know, Draco, I also like spicy foods. I am glad you invited me here tonight. I never would have come here otherwise. I never would have gotten in otherwise." Hermione whispered the last part slowly, and Draco saw that she had a lot of doubts about herself. He was glad that she was able to show this side of herself to him. They made small talk until their food arrived, before Draco broached the topic at hand.

"Hermione, I am about to do something that I have literally never done to any body else before ever. Not even mother." He looked into her honey colored eyes. "Hermione, I am...sorry, that I freaked out about the baby and blamed it on you. I know that it is not your fault, and if anything, it is mine. I never forgot the charm before I was with you. I just kind of thought you were on the potion, but...that doesn't matter. Although I never imagined being a father this young, it is truly a great gift and I am glad you going to be there to share it with me."

Hermione gave a 100 watt smile. She was truly happy. "Draco, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I am scared, and nervous, but if I have you beside me I am sure that we can get through these next eight months." She said.

"Not only that Hermione, but I...like you."

Hermione looked confused. "Don't worry, Draco, I like you too."

"No Hermione." Draco let out a deep breath. This was obviously very hard for him. "I really, really _like_you. A lot." He finally got out. It was hard to tell her that, because for the first time in his life, Draco was afraid of rejection. What if she wanted nothing to do with him, but was simply stuck with him. He finally relaxed when she gave him another big smile. She didn't look upset at all.

"Draco, I -"

"Hermione?" She was cut off by an intruder. Who should it be but Potter? Draco thought bitterly. What the hell was he doing here? As far as Draco saw it Potter had abandoned her. Sure Weasley did most of the talking, but still, Potter had just stood there. "Hey Hermione, I know you probably don't want to see me right now...and I just have one thing to say before I head back over to my date," he pointed to a pretty blonde haired Hufflepuff from their year. Apparently Neville and Hannah had set him up on a date. "I am really sorry about how I didn't do anything when Ron was saying all of those terrible things. I was just in shock - I mean, Malfoy? Really? - but I have been beating myself up about it. I am your best friend, and I don't care who you date. Do you think we could get together for tea some time next week?" Harry looked down at his friend like he knew he shouldn't be hoping for her forgiveness.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione stood up and enveloped her friend in a tight hug, that Draco was silently jealous of. "Of course I forgive you and I would love to get tea!" Hermione gushed. This was clearly a problem that she had been struggling with. Draco wished he would have figured it out and been able to console you.

Harry's face lit up. "Alright! I will owl you with a time to visit the house next weekend. Malfoy, you of course are also welcome to come." Harry bit out, with a meek smile on his face. Well, if that is the way Potter wanted to play, extending the olive branch, then Draco figured he could probably oblige. Plus he knew it would make Hermione very happy. Confused about when Hermione's happiness became a priority in his life, he returned a timid smile and gave the affirmative.

Harry then left to return to his own table, and Hermione looked over at Draco with a mixture of awe and...affection? "Draco, thank you so much for being civil with Harry for me. It means a lot." Hermione was suddenly itching to get home. Draco had been a good boy.

* * *

Later, when they returned home, Draco made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came out in his boxers ready for bed, only to find his wife wearing cream colored bra and panties, her high heeled shoes and the necklace he gave her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for ending this chapter so meanly. I think next chapter you might get a treat at the beginning. Haha, so all of your curiosities were sated and you found out where Draco was! I hope that this chapter was to your liking!

Mega shout out to all the reviewers from last chapter: RoseRedMisery, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, IGOTEAMEDWARD, sweet-tang-honey, ButterflyFairies, onelessreason, keelhaulrose, DBZfanalways, twilightlover4life2010, mayajane, spunkywave77, EEG, lilac9109, Star-Of-Hearts, BlooDeatHate, runningYODA, hearthan, and Embodied Frustration! You guys are seriously awesome and you really make it worth it for me!

So let me know what you thought about chapter eleven and be on the look out for chapter twelve in the next week or so! Marina

Edited 5/12


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Draco walked towards Hermione like a lithe tiger, slow and purposeful. She could see the muscles of his stomach, chest, arms and shoulders contract and stretch in a predatory way as he made his way over to her, and she began to feel very nervous. Maybe it had been wrong to seduce Draco in this way. She felt very naive, like a little girl, caught doing something she wasn't equipped to handle yet.

She took some steps back, before hitting the bed and sitting down softly. Still, he continued to pursue her. Finally, he had reached her, and crawled up covering her own body with his. He pushed his mouth down onto hers, devouring her. She had never felt so totally consumed by another person, so out of her own control, and she loved it. He kissed all over her face, her closed eyes, the tip of her nose, along her jaw, and down the column of her neck.

Hermione sighed, when Draco kept his lips tight around her collar bone, sucking and soothing with his tongue. He left a bright red mark and smiled down at his wife, clearly marked as his own. He reached around her body slowly unclasping her bra, and sliding it down her arms, to reveal her breasts to his eyes. He kissed around each of the globes, and the small valley in between them, but not touching her in the place she wanted more than anything. Her nipples were hard and pink with blood, her face flushed. She finally gave out a cry, unable to wait any longer.

Draco smirked, but not in the arrogant smirk that he usually wore. This was softer, pleased with himself that he could bring his wife to this level of desire. He finally put his mouth around her nipple, sucking and soothing, like he had done with her neck. He reached his hand up to her other nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. She was giving out whimpers, and thrusting her center against his leg, unconsciously, unable to get any relief. He wouldn't give into her delicious little moans though, and instead, fixed his oral attention onto her other nipple.

However, it wasn't long until he began to kiss a path down her stomach, spending a special amount of time giving her and her - their - child. He looked up into her eyes and saw her smiling down at him. Draco couldn't stand it any longer, her look of pure affection was undoing him. He hooked a finger in the sides of her panties and slid them down. He kissed up one of her legs, paying special attention to the back of her knee, making her moan. However, before he could make it to his final destination - her warm, dripping center - her hand shot down, covering her from his view.

Draco just smiled and tried nudging her hand away from her womanhood, but she was unmoving. "Draco, please don't." Draco could detect the pleading in her voice. "Its...its really, embarrassing, okay?" Hermione was able to spit out, finally, her cheeks a bright red.

"But, Hermione, please? What is there to be embarrassed about? I WANT to do this for you. Just relax and let me...make you feel good. Thank you for giving me a child. Please?" Draco looked at her, and finally, with some extreme reluctance, she nodded and removed her hand. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about how embarrassed she was.

When he first came in contact with her, her entire body jumped. His tongue ran up the length of her slit, before teasing her clit into a state of extreme pleasure. His lips fixed firmly around it, he sucked, making her suddenly sit up, gasping for breath. She finally laid back down and she felt Draco move a hand near her, slowly inserting a finger. He moved it in and out, lubricating himself with her juices before entering another. Hermione was so close to paradise, her hands were tangled up in the sheets around her. She moaned, louder and louder, until she finally snapped.

Her body, which had been tense, finally relaxed. Draco moved up her body again, pushing his boxers from his body. He covered her again, with his body, kissing her again, slowly working her body to steam again, before entering her. They sighed at the same time, each of their body's had been longing for this total completeness, total togetherness. Locking eyes, Draco began to move within his wife, trying to convey his thankfulness to her.

Every time they had met this way before it had been fast and hard, and intense. But this time it was slow and full of passion, slowly working them both to a boil, with the slow rhythmic rocking of their hips, before they knew it, Hermione's muscles clenched around Draco's hardness, and with only a few more thrusts, he had stilled, allowing his body the orgasm it craved. He slumped down, rolling to her side, and pulling her next to him, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Some time later that week, the couple had received the invitation from Harry for tea. They were now just getting ready for the floo trip to Harry's house. Neither of them had spoken about the extreme intimacy they both had felt that evening. However, it didn't stop Draco from stopping her, to place his hand on her yet flat stomach, still in awe of the life that resided inside of her.

Gathering their things, they made their way to Harry's house. Usually, Hermione had trouble with the floo, but with Draco by her side, she was able to gracefully step out of the fireplace, instead of tumbling like usual. Seeing Harry there, waiting for her, and she ran into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around. Draco was nervous, given her condition, but when he saw the smile on her face, he couldn't bring himself to stop the pair.

They made their way to sit on the couch, Hermione and Draco together, and Harry across them. Dobby had brought in and served tea, happy once again to serve Miss Hermione. The two old pals feel into easy rapport again, much to Draco's amazement. He supposed it showed just how deep of a friendship they had. "Hermione, I just wanted to apologize again. Thank you so much for coming! You really are the bigger person." Harry continued to gush over his friend and Draco found himself wishing that he could compliment his wife so naturally. Sure, he complimented girls all the time, but that was just a line...Harry was so genuine.

Sipping on his tea, Draco was surprised when Harry began asking him about Quidditch this season. It was true that Draco was playing again for Slytherin. The Slytherins didn't really know how to feel about it. Draco was an exceptional player, but at the same time they felt that he was a traitor. Draco was surprised when Harry asked him if he thought about playing professionally. "I mean...I guess I hadn't thought about it. I don't know if I could be gone on the long seasons..." He didn't want to leave Hermione home with their child when he was gone for months at a time, but he couldn't really tell Harry that.

The tea was over and conversation was still comfortable. "How is Ron, Harry?" Hermione finally asked timidly.

"Oh you know, Hermione. Sleeping around, not focusing enough on work, not paying enough attention to his family..." Harry trailed off. Ron was really a mess without Hermione keeping him in line. He really had no idea how he would have made it through the six years of Hogwarts without Hermione there to help him. And, while Draco was a bump in the road of their friendship, Harry was confident that he had turned his life around and was good for Hermione. She seemed happy, genuinely.

It wasn't long before Dobby scurried in the room again, carry a steaming plate of fish and chips. "Miss Hermione, Dobby has made your favorite! Fish and chips! Yes, Dobby made it especially for you!" Hermione smiled. Dobby always interpreted her dislike of house elves enslavement as disliking him personally, and would do anything to get in her good graces. Unfortunately, today would not be the day for Hermione to convince Dobby of that.

As soon as she got a whiff of the fish, her stomach lurched. She stood up, knocking over her tea cup, and ran out of the room as quickly as possible, desperately seeking the bathroom. Draco and Harry were quick on her heels, watching as she lost her stomach in the toilet. Draco moved her hair out of the way and looked concerned, Harry was just awkward. This was one of the things you didn't love seeing happening to your friends.

Dobby had started running into the wall full force. "Oh no! I have made Misses Hermy ill! Dobby must make himself ill too!" Harry was calming down Dobby when he heard Hermione whisper. "Week Six! Damn! The healer said that the morning sickness wouldn't start until week six!" Draco suddenly stilled and so did Harry.

"Morning sickness?" Harry asked incredulously. "Haha, Hermione, you should know that you can't possibly have morning sickness, that's something that pregnant women get." Harry had mirth in his eyes until, he looked at her face which was trying to smile. Then the threw his hands into his messy hair. "P-p-preg-pregnant?" was all he could get out before he finally collapsed, passing out. Draco levitated the boy onto the couch and left him there, helping Hermione, who, stomach cleared, was trying to calm down Dobby.

"Dobby!" Draco said with a firm tone that the house elf was used to from years of service at Malfoy Manor. "Miss Hermione did not get sick because of your food. She is going to have a baby, and the baby is making her sick." Dobby wiped his giant eyes with the corner of his dress.

"Really, Master Draco?" Dobby asked, and the young man nodded. Before he knew what happened next, Dobby disappeared with a crack, and the young couple made their way into the sitting room to see about Harry. The boy was just about to come to when they entered, Hermione rushing to his side.

"Ohh, Hermione, I just imagined the strangest thing!" Harry said, smiling at his old friend. "I thought you said you were pregnant with Malfoy's child!" He said laughing, though it was slowly dying down, after seeing the look on Hermione's face. "You really are? You and Malfoy are having a baby?" He stared at his friend compelling her to speak.

"Yes, well, neither of us was being careful, and it just kind of...happened."

"Happened?" Harry looked to be in utter shock. "You mean...you and Malfoy have had sex more than just drunkenly on your wedding night?" Harry said, his voice getting louder. "I need to lie back down for this!"

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Well, yes Harry, we are married after all. And we agreed to make it work. What did you think neither of us would ever have sex ever again? And besides, well, this baby wasn't planned, but we are both very happy and excited about it. We are also anxious and scared, and I for one would really like it if you could support me...I know I am going to need it." Hermione looked at her friend, pleading with him to understand.

Harry finally nodded. Sitting up again, he pulled Hermione into a bear hug. "Congratulations, girl. I know you will make a wonderful mother." He stood and extended a hand to Draco, who took it. "Congrats mate. This must be really exciting for you and your family." Harry smiled a bright genuine smile as he became more comfortable with the news.

Draco was in awe of how the boy who lived was so quick to let go of his old grudges for his best friend. He truly wanted that kind of friendship. Before they knew it, Dobby was popping back into the room, with an array of juicy fruits for Hermione to eat. "Dobby had brought your nourishment that your baby will accept at this time Miss Hermione!" Dobby had brought cut up watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew and pineapple. She quickly ate the fruit becoming more and more entranced with it. Why, it didn't bother her stomach at all and it was so delicious!

Dobby, meanwhile, was explaining a list on a long parchment to Draco of all the foods that Mistress Narcissa had liked to eat, and things that helped her with her morning sickness when she was carry young Master Draco. While the young man was happy with the list - he would definitely need the help, because making Hermione as comfortable as possible was very vital for him - he was much more entranced by the juices running down Hermione's fingers as she ate, her tongue greedily lapping at them in their wake.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally finished this chapter. No idea why it was so hard to write, but it just took me forever! I hope that you enjoyed this. I am trying to take their progression from enemies to partners in an agreement, to friends, to more very believable. Please let me know if you think this is going too fast! I hope this chapter showed you that Draco is starting to fall, without even knowing it!

Huge shout out to all my reviewers from last chapter: RayneDramioneLoVe, RedRoseMisery, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, BandGeekLove, flowersNfreaks, boylover19, keelhaulrose, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Spunkywave77, mayajane, padfootsgrl79, runningYODA, twilightlover4life2010 (i hope you enjoyed the cone!), beatlemania-fan, martshi3, sweet-tang-honey, DaOnLeeSam, CheesWizz (haha, without the cliffhangers, how would i have you coming back for more?), and DBZfanalways! You guys truly are amazing. Seriously! 19 reviews for one chapter, I think that must be a record for me.

So, tell me what you thought of 12! Be on the look out for number 13! I would say in the next week, and if not definitely soon into the following. Love you all! Marina

Edited 5/12


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over Harry Potter or its characters!

* * *

Four months. Hermione had been pregnant now for four months, and getting more and more excited. Her baby bump was just starting to show, and despite starting to feel a little fat, she loved seeing the physical manifestation of her child. Draco was being great, always holding her stomach at night, and making sure she was eating even with the morning sickness. Today, they were going to the healer's for her checkup.

Hermione was wearing her heels that she had gotten from Italy. She wore them at any occasion, because, as Narcissa had said, her feet were starting to swell and it was getting more difficult to wear them. She just wore them with jeans, a nice tank top, and a cream colored cardigan. She was excited that Draco had decided to come with this time. The month before he had "a quidditch practice he simply couldn't get out of, being captain and all." Hermione really speculated that he was just freaked out to actually _see_his child.

It was true that Draco was nervous about seeing his child. It reminded him that he only had five more months to get things together, because at that time, Hermione would be giving birth! So he had made excuses, and stayed away from doctor's appointments, but today he found himself curious.

Although he could do without the doctor's visits, Draco was really having a difficult time around Hermione. He found himself really appreciating her body changes caused by the pregnancy. In spite of being tentative at first, Hermione was now ecstatic about the baby. It didn't hurt that they were married he supposed. She was always smiling. Also, she seemed to have a glow about her that drew him in. Her breasts were beginning to swell slightly, and he enjoyed seeing the slight curve on her belly beginning to form. It was clear evidence of his child inside of her.

After Dobby's list of morning sickness foods, Hermione found that it wasn't actually that bad. It also didn't hurt that she realized ginger ale was so amazing for her stomach. That and gingersnaps. It cleared the nausea right up, and she had stopped at muggle grocery stores several times to stock up on the treats because Hogwarts didn't have those kinds of muggle treats. There was also always fruit. She ate everything and anything fruity. Her favorite was the banana much to Draco's chagrin. She didn't even realize how damn sexy she looked, sliding the fruit into her mouth, her lush lips forming a tight seal on the flesh of the banana. Merlin, here he was getting hard just thinking about it. It had been a while since he had received oral attention.

He figured that Hermione had never done that sort of thing and he wasn't going to pressure her into it, if she didn't want to.

Soon after stepping out of the floo they found themselves in a nice private room at St. Mungo's. Narcissa had insisted that they get a private room rented until Hermione gave birth. According to her, it wouldn't do to have the Malfoy heir born in just any dumpy room. Also, Narcissa refused to have Hermione give birth in the same room as another woman if the time came when other beds were taken.

Hermione had become accustomed to "her room," and despite her initial reluctance. She thought that it was a ridiculous waste of money, but Narcissa insisted otherwise, and at this point it was comforting to know that no one else was in here but her. She was also surprised that the process was pretty much the same as the muggle way, except with a few extra detection spells. Hermione greeted her healer and Draco shook his hand. He was a little uncomfortable that Hermione's healer was a man, but at the same time he realized that he wasn't looking at her in that way. And if Hermione was comfortable with him, then he supposed he was as well.

"It's nice to finally meet the husband Mr. Malfoy. She kept telling me you existed, but I would have doubted your existence if it weren't for that very nice diamond of your wife's." The healer said with a chuckle. Hermione blushed, and Draco did as well. He didn't realize that husbands were supposed to come with, he just thought it was Hermione thing.

Hermione changed into the paper gown, and the healer felt her "bump," hmming the whole time. "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, the baby is developing quite nicely, and is in the right spot for where we want it. However, you haven't been putting on enough weight, like I told you to last time." Hermione blushed again, Draco figured because she wasn't used to doing anything wrong.

"I _have _been trying, but its the morning sickness. I can't keep anything of real substance down and I just don't really have the appetite. The thought of food makes me want to vomit. However, I am starting to get some of my hunger back, and I will try harder to gain some weight." Hermione quickly responded to the healer.

"Well, yes." Said the healer. "Now, let's get you a new picture of the baby." Putting some of that clear jelly on Hermione's stomach, the doctor waved his wand over her, and slowly, a picture formed on the screen on the other side of the bed. The baby was perfect, Draco couldn't help but think. It actually looked like a baby, and he felt himself welling up with pride. Looking at Hermione, he saw she had tears in her eyes. "I will just give you two a minute." The healer said quietly before leaving the room.

"Look at the baby, Draco. Isn't it perfect?" Draco could only nod, and hold onto her hand. "Now, last time I was here the doctor said that we could find out the sex of the baby today. But...I would really prefer if we didn't find out the sex of the baby. I want it to be a surprise, and it will give me something to look forward to when I am the size of a whale." Draco nodded in agreement. He could really see that. It would be the perfect incentive to keep up with Hermione's needs through the rest of the pregnancy.

The healer knocked on the door. "So, have you decided if you would like to know if you are having a little girl or a little boy?" He asked.

"Yes. Draco and I have discussed it, and we would prefer not to know what the sex of the baby is." The healer smiled and nodded in understanding.

They concluded their visit, getting some good pictures of the baby, and made their way out of St. Mungo's. They decided to look around wizarding London for a little bit before returning to Hogwarts. Draco insisted on buying a picture frame so he could put the picture of the ultrasound of the baby on his nightstand. They had gotten several copies of it, so they could give it to Narcissa as well.

Holding hands, a sign of affection that greatly surprised Hermione, they left St. Mungo's, and neither of them could keep the smiles off of their faces. The sun was out, and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong, until of course, Hermione looked up. Standing right in front of her was none other than Ronald Weasley, with a bimbo with a perfect figure on his arm. She was giggling at something he had just said, but he was still and glaring and Hermione and her husband.

"Never figured I'd see you in public again. I figured that you got the message that nobody wants to see your traitorous face, Granger." Hermione was stunned and Draco squeezed her hand in a gesture of comfort. She hadn't realized how angry he was, and was even more surprised that they were no longer on a first name basis.

"Now, Ronald," Hermione said, trying to be diplomatic, "if you want to discuss this with me, you can arrange to do this privately. We don't need to make this a public affair." Hermione's cheeks were a bright red because already bystanders were starting to watch. It was quite a group to be seen out in public speaking together.

"What's the deal Hermione, did you put on weight or are you stuffing?" Hermione was confused, but then realized he was referring to her swelling bust line. "How many boxes of tissues did you need to use for that? I know that you aren't naturally gifted in that way." He continued on airily. "I mean, brains are alright, but men really aren't interested in intelligence. I suppose you have to do whatever you can to deal with it."

Hermione stepped forward and slapped Ron harder than she ever had in her life. "Don't you dare speak to me again Ronald Weasley! I hate you! I can't believe I ever called you a friend." Then she ran away to the nearest floo, leaving Draco behind.

"Listen Weasley, if I ever hear about you harassing my wife again I will see to it that you won't be able fuck a stupid bimbo like this ever again. I am sorry that she chose me over you, but really get over it. We both know that Hermione is a beautiful witch and any wizard would be happy to take pleasure in her body the way it is. I am more than grateful that I will be the only one to ever do it." And with that Draco turned and floo'ed back to Hogwarts as well, desperately seeking his wife. Ron and the girl were left standing there, dumbstruck. Draco had fallen, it would seem, and fallen hard.

Stepping into their living room, Draco could hear Hermione's sobs, despite her trying to mask them. She was face down on their bed, her head buried in a pillow, and it was shaking her whole body. He lay down on the bed next to her, and pulled her so that she was curled around his body, her head on his chest. She was still crying. He slowly worked his fingers through her hair in a calming repetitive motion.

Finally when she quieted down enough he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" softly, not wanting to push her if she wasn't ready. However, feeling her nod her head timidly, he encouraged her to talk.

"How could he say that to me? It's like he knew what I was most insecure about...I don't need Ron to tell me that I have the chest of a twelve year old boy, I already knew it. He just confirmed all of my fears. And now I am going to get so fat from the pregnancy. It's just so shitty! I hate it! I know that I should feel good about myself, but I don't, I just don't..."

Draco held his arms around his wife. "Hermione, I want you to know that you do not have the chest of a twelve year old boy. If you remember, I was one once, and my chest didn't look anything like yours. I love your breasts, they are perfect! I know you won't believe this, but it's the truth...I prefer smaller breasts." Hermione glared at him. "I do! They are always so perky and fifteen years from now, after you've breast feed our children, they won't be all saggy. They will still be beautiful." Hermione smiled. She couldn't argue with logic. "Now, this fat thing...Hermione, women put on weight when they are pregnant, it doesn't make you fat. In any case, the healer said that you needed to put on more weight."

Draco kissed the top of her head, and squeezed her tighter to his body before continuing. "I think you are gorgeous, Hermione. And I am your husband, isn't my opinion the only one that really matters?" He asked cheekily. Hermione giggled at him, lifting her head to kiss him full on the lips. Then she laid her head back down, and then they slipped off into a peaceful afternoon nap.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter twelve. So I realized that I kind of skipped discussing a timeline. So, they got married/honeymooned/conceived in October. Hermione is due in June, and this chapter took place in January. I know that I skipped winter break, but, meh...that'll be okay, won't it?

THANKS to all of my awesome reviewers from last chapter: dreadfuldelights, keelhaulrose, BandGeekLove, DaOnLeeSame, lhw, EEG (haha, i haven't decided how i am going to deal with ron in the future yet...), IGOTEAMEDWARD, runningYODA, mayajane, sweet-tang-honey, s m Neal, numbdramione2005 (hope you liked how things worked out!), Spunkywave77, xxkandyangelxx, shychanter93, readme2023, flowersNfreaks (thanks for the ideas - i already have a name and gender picked out! but it's a surprise...), happytoreadDMHG, CheesWhiz (thanks for the tips - i need to go through and fix grammar and such soon...i have been avoiding it!), and DBXfanalways! You guys are so great!

So, look out for chapter thirteen soon! Tell me what you thought of twelve! Marina.

Edited 5/12


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over Harry Potter or its characters!

* * *

Hermione giggled as she left the library with none other than Theodore Nott. They had been practicing charms together. Hermione was really quite grateful to have met and befriended Draco's friends even though she was hesitant to at first. Blaise and Theo were both very smart, like Draco was, and extremely studious, although you wouldn't initially guess it. Hermione had always assumed, much to her embarrassment that the only reason they had done any good in their classes was because they were falling back on natural pureblood talents. She had imagined them lazing about Slytherin common room in the evenings when not pestering unsuspecting first and second years.

After they had first extended their offer of a study group, Hermione had been hesitant, but she was pleasantly surprised. She didn't have to hold back or dumb down her explanations and it was the first time a study group had actually helped her. Also, it was nice because Draco was not in all of her subjects. Theo was good at charms, unlike Draco who was just terrible at it. It was probably his worst subject, ahead of only care of magical creatures or muggle studies. Blaise was very helpful with Arithmancy, and Draco helped her with, of all things, transfiguration.

If Hermione was being honest with herself, she would say that she had always been a little frightened of Theodore Nott. His features and demeanor had always been very intense. If people thought Draco had pointy features, they obviously hadn't met Theo. His nose was pointed, almost to the point of being unattractive, but still aristocratic. He was very tall and thin, but not lithe like Draco. He had dark brown hair and moss green eyes, probably the least intense part about him. It was always the intensity that had frightened Hermione, and she was truly embarrassed by it.

Theo was a very nice guy, a little shy even, and his intensity was like an attractive force, drawing you in. He was passionate about his work and his friends. Hell, if Hermione weren't a married woman she could have seen herself dating Theo, that is, if they had ever gotten around to speaking. He was in nearly all of her NEWT level classes, but she had never spoken to him before.

"I can't believe I have only three more months to study for my NEWTS!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperatedly. She was feeling very overwhelmed by the baby and her schooling. She had a new respect for single mothers pursing educations. She _liked _studying and was having a hard time keeping up.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? It's February, you still have four more months to study!" Theo responded. He really liked the Gryffindor girl, but she was starting to even stress him out. He wasn't all too worried about the NEWTs after the war. He was just happy to be alive.

"Well, Draco and I spoke to Dumbledore, and he agreed to move my exams up a month. We all thought it wouldn't do for me to go into labor during one of them." Theo snorted, imagining that scenario. He definitely wanted to be around Draco when he found out that Hermione was in labor, just so he could see his usually calm friend freak out. Hermione was now five months along, and really starting to show. Somehow, it seemed, the baby appeared over night! She and Draco hadn't told anybody but their closest friends, but people were starting to notice that Hermione was just gaining weight in her middle.

Speaking of her husband, Hermione noticed Draco standing down the hall, arm and arm with an excruciatingly beautiful blonde girl. Hermione felt like she should know her, but couldn't place why she would. Hermione felt something clawing in her chest desperately trying to get out when she saw the intimate way her husband was snuggled up to the blonde girl. "Say Theo...who is that girl that Draco is talking to?" she asked. She felt a lump in her throat, and her voice was shaking, seeing them laugh together. Draco looked totally relaxed around her.

"Oh her, that's Astoria Greengrass. She is a Slytherin in fifth year..." Theo looked down at his petite friend and saw the tears in her eyes and her lower lips caught by her teeth, trying not show how it was effecting her. "Say, Hermione, how about I walk you back to your room?" Without waiting for her to answer, he steered her away from Draco and down the hall. They weren't far, because Dumbledore had put their room near the library, to Hermione's utmost pleasure. It was also halfway between Gryffindor Common Room and Slytherin Common Room. When the stepped inside the portrait, Theo quickly pulled her into a bear hug.

Hermione started to sob loudly, unlike the subdued sobs in the hallway. "I am sorry, Theo, it's just the pregnancy hormones, I simply can't control them. Sometimes I just have an uncontainable urge to cry," she explained, a touch of bitterness in her voice. They sat down on the couch.

"Hermione, you know its alright to cry in front of me. I know what you are feeling...jealousy, betrayal, hurt. You can tell me about it, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

Hermione looked at the tall boy, disbelief and shock clear on her face. "I am! I am jealous! I have absolutely no reason to be jealous at all. After all, we are just trying to make it work, it isn't as if I ...love him...or anything like that." Hermione stumbled over her words. "How did this happen?" Hermione asked incredulously. She was so meticulous about her well-being and feelings, but with Draco in the picture she felt as though she couldn't protect herself from him. He was either going to knock her down or pick her up.

"It's perfectly normal, Hermione...you and Draco have been...intimate for sometime and you _are _trying to make it work. It's natural for some feelings to come up in the process." Theo was so wise, she wondered what she had done without him all this time. "Well, I should go, but if you need someone to confide in again, just let me know." Hermione grabbed him in a hug and walked him to the door. Just as she was letting him out of their apartment, Draco walked in, a confused look on his face.

"Bye, Theo! See you around." Hermione called to him, quickly trying to wipe away the remnants of her tears while Draco was distracted.

"What was Theo doing here?" Draco asked looking at his wife inquisitively, not entirely without suspicion. "And were you crying?"

Hermione thought of a lie quickly. She was a terrible liar, and Draco was a Slytherin, so she was sure he would be able to see right through it. "Oh, yeah, I just had a little freak out about NEWTs being only three months away for me, and so Theo walked me back and gave me a pep talk. I am so hormonal right now because of the baby, I cry at the littlest things." Draco nodded, although it still looked as if he didn't quite believe her. "Well, I am going to go fix up my make up and then floo over to the Burrow for the baby shower."

Hermione had gotten around to telling the rest of the Weasley family about Draco and the baby. To her surprise they were not even mad at her, just more surprised that she had chosen to settle down so quickly. They weren't ready to accept Draco yet, but they did accept the baby, especially when Hermione had asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to be the child's maternal grandparents. The Burrow had always been home to her, and without her parents, she could only think of one other family she would like to call her own, and that was the Weasleys. Draco also wasn't 100% enthused about the system, but was willing to try if it would make her happy.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted throwing her a baby shower, albeit a small one, with her, Ginny, Narcissa, Luna Lovegood, Harry's new Hufflepuff girlfriend Lucy, Hannah Abbott, and to her surprise, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had been reluctant at accepting Hermione and Draco's relationship, but was slowly coming around. All of the boys were off to the pub for the afternoon, but they were sure to leave their gifts - she dreaded opening Fred and George's present.

All of the girls were enjoying each other's company, with Ginny, Hannah, and Pansy sharing gossip about Hogwarts and Molly, Narcissa, Lucy and Luna sharing gossip from the outside world. It was a really enjoyable afternoon for Hermione, who felt relaxed for the first time in a long while, not having to worry about her budding affections for Draco, or school, or Ron. Molly had made her favorite kind of cake with plenty of butter cream frosting. The cake was decorated with tiny booties and ducks and other little baby things.

Finally, it was time for presents. Hermione felt really weird opening up presents for someone else, when that someone else was inside of her. She got mostly clothes - Molly got her a really neat clock for the wall, which pointed to what the baby needed - to be changed, to be fed, to be burped, a nap, and snuggles was even an option. She was so grateful for that because she wasn't sure how she would do with interpreting her baby's cries. And if this child was Malfoy's she was sure it would be fussy. This would definitely help. Narcissa made her a baby blanket - yes! made! - that was green and so soft. Hermione wanted to use it. The girls had gotten her cute clothes and some really nice nappies that magically cleaned themselves after you changed the baby.

Then it was time to open up the gifts from all of the guys. Much to her amusement, Arthur had gotten her a muggle baby monitor. Bill and Fleur gave the baby really expensive white silk baby booties, Charlie had gotten her a stuffed dragon, that was very soft, with a rattle inside - a gift she was sure Draco would enjoy. Percy had given her a book of Constellations, which confused her until she remembered that so many people in Draco's family were given the name of a constellation. She would have to give it a once over for sure. Fred and George's gift had specific instructions to not be opened without Draco present. She cringed thinking about what it could be. It was probably something naughty, knowing the twins.

Harry had given the baby a mobile of little Quidditch players to hang up in its crib. Harry was with Malfoy on the assumption that her child would be a male. According to Draco, all of the Malfoy heirs had been male for as long as he could remember in their family history. Hermione, understanding human genetics, something wizards would never accept, only scoffed at that idea. Not that she wouldn't mind having a baby boy, with Draco's features, but she wasn't so sure that their baby wouldn't be a girl either.

When the girls had finished their cake and opening presents, they heard the pop of apperation in the kitchen. "Oi! Mum, what on earth did you make a cake for? Baby shower? Who is having a baby..." the voice trailed off as none other than Ron waltzed into the living room, staring blankly at Hermione who was surrounded by baby presents, and holding up one of the little onezies that girls had given her. "Hermione?" Ron asked, clearly hurt.

Hermione stood up revealing her swelling womb to her ginger friend. "Ron, can we please talk about this sensibly? As adults...and...alone?" She looked up at her friend, who she had gone through so much with in her formative years. Although his face was red in what she assumed was either anger or embarrassment, her friend gave her a curt nod, and began to walk up the stairs to his old room, expecting her to follow.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter fourteen. I hoped you liked it. Next time Hermione and Ron will finally talk things through - if it ends in friendship, I have yet to decide.

Giant shout out to my reviewers from last time! You are all amazing: keelhaulrose (haha! i would be totally pissed too, but you really can't be blamed for anything while your pregnant!), numbdramione2005, DaOnLeeSame, flowersNfreaks, EEG, Spunkywave77 (i agree, it was mean, but at the time he didn't know she was pregnant...we will just have to wait for next time to find out what he does next..), IGOTEAMEDWARD (there will be some cravings that Hermione gets that only Draco can satisfy in the future - one or two chapters I think), mayajane, sweet-tang-honey, padfootsgrl79, Alice-Rathbone-Is-My-Real-Name, dreadfuldelights, RunningYoda, yukibaby82, BandGeekLove, catysmom, twilightlover4life2010 (haha, I think he got one this chapter!), CheesWizz (I absolutely love your reviews! they make me want to write! haha, i really appreciate your feedback - until next time!), shychanter93, and supanaturalgal.

You guys are simply amazing, I never thought I would get this kind of reaction and I truly appreciate it. Please let me know what you thought of chapter fourteen and be on the lookout for chapter fifteen - it _should _be done by the end of june! Love you all! Marina.

Edited 5/12


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on Ron's old bed. He had yet to say anything, and it was making her very nervous. Instead, he just kept pacing back and forth, stopping now and again to begin to speak, only to run his fingers through his hair, and begin pacing again. It was really getting ridiculous. She let out an exasperated sigh, and finally her friend spoke. "So you are...pregnant, that much I can see." He stopped to face her. "That's really the only thing that is keeping me from killing Malfoy with my bare hands right now mind you...the child will need a father, no matter how lousy..." Ron unceremoniously sat next to her. "How could you do this to me Mione? To Harry? I have been trying to figure it out for months now, and I can't think of any logical conclusion."

Hermione sighed, making eye contact with her dear old friend. "Ron, I wish I had a reason. Draco" she saw Ron visibly flinch at the name. "and I were drunk and we got married. It was a mistake. Muggles do it all the time...it just never occurred to me that wizards can't divorce. I made a mistake, and now I am making up for it. I know it's perhaps not the future you had planned for me, but there is no turning back now."

She put her arm around her friend, and noticed he had tears welling in his eyes. "I hate him. I hate him for all the things he said about my family...all those terrible names he called you. How can you be so quick to forget?"

"He's my husband, I don't have a choice in the matter. We both agreed to be mature about the situation and try to make it work. We both know that deep down Draco never meant those things, he never had his heart in it."

Ron looked up, sadly at his old friend. He hated Malfoy, but being apart from his best friend for so long had been awful. He hadn't felt right in weeks. He needed Hermione's companionship. "Do you love him Hermione?"

She gasped at his question. "No, I don't love him, but I can't say that I have totally neutral feelings about him either. He makes me happy. We are going to have a baby soon, and so we are going to do everything we can to bring it up in a loving household. I can tell you I absolutely love the child inside of me already, even if it is Draco's. That's something that will never change."

Ron nodded. He understood her desire to make a good life for her child. "I am sorry I acted like a major prat Hermione. I still don't like this situation, but please give me another chance. I still want to be your friend." Hermione just nodded, letting tears run down her cheeks. They embraced, and proceeded to rejoin the party. None of the girls said anything or asked any questions, they could just tell that things were being repaired, slowly but surely.

Then before she knew it, it was time for her to return to Hogwarts. She shrank all of the gifts, and after thanking everyone again and again, she stepped into the fireplace, and went back. "Draco, I am back." There was no answer, but she heard the shower on in their bathroom. She busied herself putting away the gifts, warily setting the gift Fred and George gave her on the dresser. While she was putting things away, she noticed something peculiar.

She heard Draco's masculine groans coming from the bathroom, again and again. She gasped at the conclusion. _He was wanking! Again!_ Well, if he was so eager, she had more than enough desire for the both on them, with the hormones and all. He only needed to ask. A bitter thought then struck her. He's probably thinking about _Astoria._ Why wouldn't he? She was gorgeous, blonde, red lipped, buxom and blue eyed. The perfect bride for a Malfoy.

Before she would get totally lost on that train of thought, she had to be certain, and so she cautiously entered the bathroom. What she heard surprised her even more. "Hermioneee." She heard him, her husband, gasp out her name in pleasure. He was never very vocal when they had sex, but she found she liked this expressive side of him. She loved the way that her name sounded on his lips.

The shower provided the perfect silhouette of his activities. She could see his hand, moving up and down his shaft. She and Draco had never really strayed out of normal sex, except for the other time that he had given her a treat down south...Hermione suddenly felt the intense urge to return the favor. She wanted to taste her husband, something that she never would have desired, with any man.

She quickly stepped out of the dress she wore to the party, unclasping her bra and slipping off her panties. She snuck in the shower, the minimal noise not noticed by Draco because he was too involved with himself, his face screwed up in pleasure. It was fascinated to watch him this way. She slowly pressed her lips to his back, and his hands shot up in the air, knowing he was caught but trying to cover it up.

He turned around to look at his wife, and she looked gorgeous. The tiny water droplets clung desperately to her body, not wanting to take the trip down her curves and into the drain. Her nipples were erect, jutting towards him. He breathed in deeply, "Hermione?" He asked his voice cracking. She just smirked, and pressed her lips to his chest. She kissed her way down his hard chest and abs and down around his belly button, until she was on her knees, and his hard cock was inches away from her mouth

Draco looked at her like he had died and gone to heaven. "I have never done this before, so you might need to instruct me." Hermione whispered, before wrapping her lips around the tip. Draco threw his head back and wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her further on his cock. She ran her tongue in circles around, like a lolly pop. She started bobbing her head up and down, and wrapped her hands around the base and moved it up and down in time with her lips.

It wasn't long before Draco was groaning out her name and thanking her over and over, pleading for orgasm. "Hermione, stop, I'm about to -" She stopped moving her lips and tongue, and just met his eyes and shook her head no. Before he could say a word, she renewed her movements, moving her tongue over the tip again and again. Finally, with a groan, Draco thrust his hips forward and released into her mouth.

Hermione's face scrunched up. She wasn't exactly opposed to the taste, but it wasn't that great either. She swallowed it anyway, the tip of his cock still in her mouth. She finally stood, and he grabbed the back on her head, pulling her up for a fierce kiss. He could still taste himself on her lips, and was not entirely opposed to the idea. He could barely stand, but he still felt his cock stirring again, feeling her curves pressed up against his body. Hermione felt it too, and smirked up at her husband.

Silently, they left the bathroom, Draco leading a still dripping Hermione to their bedroom. "Thank you Hermione. I never thought I would experience that again." Draco smiled genuinely at her, before sitting her down on the bed. He began kissing her, and caressing her sides. "But now, I think he wants to play again, and I think I know a way to reward you." He rubbed their sexes together, and before Hermione could try to stifle it she let out a moan. She had been really more aroused by going down on Draco than she thought she would be. She thought it might have something to do with the fact that he was more aroused by her than Astoria and that he had _pleaded_ with her. She never thought she would hear the great Draco Malfoy beg.

Before she could think any more, Draco thrust into her fully, and her eyes shot open, locking with his. He grabbed her legs, and threw them around his waist. He was still standing and she was laying, her upper body on the bed, her butt just on the edge of the bed. This was a whole new level of penetration for her, and she found that she really liked it. She couldn't take her eyes off of Draco. His eyes seemed to be swirling with emotion, something she never thought she would see in his eyes.

The fast jerking of his hips that was bringing them closer and closer to the edge was also bringing them closer to some new level of emotion. Each stroke was hitting her at just the right spot, and finally, when she couldn't hold off any longer, she scrunched her eyes shut and let the wave after wave of pleasure roll over her. She could hear Draco groan out her name again, and with a few more strokes, he joined her.

After their orgasms had subsided, Draco collapsed on the bed, pulling her up to his chest. He was still breathing hard. "Hey Hermione. I was thinking, you know, for spring holidays maybe we could go somewhere together?"

"Oh?"

"Well, actually I got us tickets already. A two day cruise to Thailand, three days there in a wizards hotel, and then a two day cruise back. It could be fun. We don't have to go if you don't want to though. I know I made plans without consulting you, but I thought it would be nice." Draco was really nervous. He felt like it was the first time Hermione and he were consciously sharing a bed again.

Hermione let out a soft giggle. "Well, if you won't mind being with your fat pregnant wife in a bathing suit, I would love to go!"

* * *

Later that week, Hermoine sat in the library, staring at Theo. Something he had said the other day was bothering her. "Say, Theo." She began not really sure how to explain it. "Remember the other day when I got jealous, and you said, that you knew how I felt?" Theo looked up from his Charms essay, a blush evident on his face. "Who are you jealous of?"

Theo gulped, his adams apple moving up and down. "Hermione, I am not really sure if you will want to hear this?" She gave him a look like she obviously did. "Well, since fourth year, I have had a crush on," he leaned in, whispering, so no one in the library would hear him, "Daphne Greengrass." He whispered looking ashamed. "Before I could do anything about it, one of my mates in Ravenclaw asked her out."

Hermione smiled at her friend. She could understand why he didn't think she would want to hear it, what with her dislike for the younger Greengrass, but unlike her buxom sister, Daphne was a shy quiet, mousy girl. She was studious like Hermione and Theo, but painfully shy. She was pretty though, with long straight brown hair and big, brown doe eyes. "But Theo! Daphne broke up with Terry Boot ages ago! At the beginning of sixth year. Why don't you ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip, you can hang out with Blaise, Ginny, Draco and I!"

"Wouldn't that be too much like a triple date?" Theo asked. He wanted nothing more than to ask out the shy girl, but he was too afraid she would say no to him. Really, what was good about him - who would want to go out with him? He never had girls swooning over him like Draco or Blaise. But he also supposed that he had never seen Daphne swoon over Blaise or Draco either.

"Of course it would be a triple date, silly! Honestly, Slytherins! Some times you don't know what is staring you in the face." Hermione exclaimed, exasperated. Theo smirked to himself, thinking that Hermione didn't know what was staring her in the face - Draco's love. He was sure that Draco didn't even know he was giving it either. He would be very pleased the day they both realized they were perfect for each other regardless of the past. Hermione kept babbling, but he wasn't really listening. "So, just to recap, in Arithmancy, I am going to invite Daphne to study with you and I for charms, and then, later, after like twenty minutes, I am going to remember I had a prior engagement, and you will ask her to Hogsmeade...okay?"

Theo gave an affirmative, but he wasn't really sure what to. His world was about to be thrown upside down.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, So here is chapter 15. I hope you liked it. Get ready for a big splash on Hermione and Draco's cruise when they get an unexpected visitor...okay, so I couldn't decide what Fred and George would give Hermione and Draco, so give me ideas! I have a fall back, if I need one. I think it will probably be revealed next chapter. I hope you don't mind that Draco got a little love, but I thought that it was fitting because Hermione did a while ago...

MEGA shout out to all of my reviewers from last chapter: supanaturalgal, wildcardgirl, bunniesgorawr, IGOTEAMEDWARD (i know how you feel, but I don't think Draco is really aware of Astoria's intentions...), padfootsgrl79, Spunkywave77, runningYODA, Isabelene, Beautiful-liar13, dreadfuldelights, sweet-tang-honey, MamaJMarie, CheesWizz (I have always imagined Hermione as being able to make tons of guy friends no matter where she goes...she thinks they are easier to talk to then girls...also, in this story, i wanted Theo to have big brother tendencies towards Hermione...I don't think her and Blaise would have that kind of a relationship), shychanter93, Sweet Cherry Cutie, native-kitten, SauerKirsche, keelhaulrose, flowersNfreaks, mayajane, catysmom, and ebbe04. You guys are all AMAZING! Seriously, where have you been all my life.

Also, on a side note, I think you should all listen to "I Need You Tonight" by Professor Green. I can see it as a song fic from Draco's perspective about Hermione...well anyways, that was chapter 15, and be on the lookout for chapter 16, hopefully by July 5th! Love you all! Marina.

Edited 5/12


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or any of its characters.

* * *

Hermione sat sighing in the sun on the upper deck of their cruise boat. Draco and she had left on their spring vacation yesterday, and the cruise began today. It was exclusively for wizards and witches and so they could travel much faster. Being that it was a cruise for wizards, it was hard to avoid the attention she was getting from the other guests, not only as Hermione, best friend of Harry Potter, but also as Hermione _Malfoy. _There were some witches from other countries and didn't know of her husband, so that was nice.

However, Hermione's problems were not only caused by the unknown guests aboard, but also some of the guests she did know. Some how they just happened to be on the same cruise as Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise. Hermione was currently sitting out in the swimsuit, trying to read a magazine, with Blaise. He wasn't the issue. It was of course Astoria.

The curious older women were whispering about what Hermione _Malfoy_ could possibly be doing lounging with Mr. Malfoy's best friend in such an intimate capacity, and where was Mr. Malfoy. Hermione, herself, was wondering the same exact thing. Of course he was probably off gallivanting with _Astoria_ who had feigned surprise upon seeing them on the cruise ship, before pulling her husband away from her ("Oh Draco you simply _must _come play tennis with me!"). Hermione snorted, remembering that morning. It had been hours and she was grateful to have Blaise for company, but what she really wanted was to spend some quality time with her husband. He was supposed to be here with her...why, Blaise had even experienced something that Draco should have.

The baby had kicked! Definitely! Sure, Hermione had been feeling sensations, but today it was definitely a kick. She couldn't help but grab Blaise's big tanned hand and place it on her swollen belly. He smiled, realizing how lucky he was to have that experience, and entirely happy for his friend. "Is she always like this?" Hermione finally bit out, seeing Draco walking over to her, with Astoria draped all over him, giggling stupidly, and playfully touching him. Definitely flirtation. Blaise sighed. "Yeah, well you see Hermione, Astoria always hoped she end up with Draco...she was even thinking that if the Dark Lord persevered she would become his betrothed. I don't think she is adjusting very well to this new arrangement."

Hermione just snorted. "You could say that again." Hermione was usually very friendly to girls she didn't know, but this was just ridiculous. She supposed she could also blame it on her hormones. They were pretty out of whack lately.

"Yeah, well she is kind of a bitch." Blaise said. Hermione spit out some of the lemonade that she was drinking from laughter. That's just not a phrase she ever thought she would hear the boy say. "What? She is! She slept with Daphne's boyfriend...and she was only like thirteen? Fourteen? That's just low. Plus Daph is an alright bird. A bit quiet, but she is plenty smart."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I haven't spoken to her much, but she seems very nice. Hopefully I will be able to get to know her a little better soon. Did you hear that she is coming to Hogsmeade with us? Theo's asked her."

"Did I hear about it? God, he wouldn't fucking shut up about it all week. Jeez, who would have thought it would be so hard to ask her out." Blaise smiled.

"Well, I am just glad he's asked her at all. I mean, Draco and I are married, you and Ginny are...something, I suppose. He must get lonely. I just want Theo to be happy. He has truly become a great friend to me." Hermione commented. Then she thought about her red haired friend. "By the way...what are you and Ginny?"

Blaise pursed his lips. "Well, we aren't exactly exclusive, in that we never talked about becoming exclusive, but, if I am going to be honest with you, I haven't been interested in another woman since Ginny and I started...hooking up."

Hermione smiled. She had spoken to her friend earlier and had felt the same sentiments. Ginny just wanted a boyfriend again. After her and Harry had called it quits, she hadn't wanted a boyfriend. But now, it seemed as though she was changing her mind. "Well, maybe you guys should talk about becoming exclusive...I think Ginny would like that." Hermione hinted.

Before they could take their conversation any further she gritted her teeth at Astoria's laugh. "Hullo wife!" Draco said, leaning over to give Hermione a kiss on the forehead, completely ignoring the blonde girl once again.

"Draco, you missed the most wonderful thing earlier! The baby kicked! It finally kicked! Blaise felt it, you can ask him." Draco smiled and quickly put his hand on her stomach, as if willing the small child to kick again. He was jealous that his friend got to experience a milestone first.

Astoria, not content to be ignored for so long finally spoke up. "Oh? You're pregnant? Here, I had thought you were just getting really fat. Haha, silly me." Hermione's mouth hung open in shock at the evil girl's statement. How could she just be so nonchalant about her insults? Hermione supposed it was just a trait unique to Slytherins.

Draco scowled at the girl. "Astoria, no one thinks Hermione is just getting fat. And in any case, I think she is beautiful. Such a healthy glow, and it pleases me to no end that the baby inside of her is half me." Hermione was taken aback with Draco's completely casual compliments. Things hadn't been strained between them, but this was definitely the most affectionate he had ever been towards her in front of his friends. "Well, what do you say Hermione, should we head back to the room, get changed and go to lunch?"

Hermione nodded, and took his hand, standing up. She gave a look of sympathy to Blaise, leaving him alone with the desperate blonde.

* * *

Draco had just gotten out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He found Hermione sitting on their bed in a pretty white sundress, reading up on potions. He smiled at her. He found that although he was initially opposed to it, he was very much enjoying domestic life. "When are we going to use Weaslbee's brothers' present?" Draco asked with a sly grin on his face.

Fred and George had so graciously gifted the pair with Weasley's Frisky Fireworks, a potion to enhance lovemaking, assuring that you would see fireworks. "Once I find out that they had actually tested it. I will not be a Guinea-pig, especially with this baby inside of me." Hermione smiled, it was weird to call it just the baby, but she knew she would enjoy the surprise of learning the sex when she gave birth. "Say, maybe at lunch we could pick out some potential names for the baby?"

"That would be agreeable, although we don't even need to bother with girl names." Draco was convinced that every Malfoy's first heir was _always_a boy, no matter what. While his family tree did give quite a bit of evidence, Hermione understood genetics in a way that no wizard ever could and wasn't putting all her eggs in one basket.

They left the room and began heading over the the dinning area. "Draco, I know you think that, but I would really just like to be prepared, just in case, you know." Draco pursed his lips. He could agree with that. He didn't want the embarrassment of getting to the day of the baby's birth and only having a boy's name for a little girl.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Draco asked.

Hermione inwardly beamed, as they made their way to the table. She had done a lot of thinking about this. "Well, I don't have an idea, per say, but I do have a name that we will be naming our child if it is a boy." Draco grinned, Hermione must be ridiculous. "Henry. We are going to name the baby Henry if it is a boy."

Draco burst out laughing. "Honestly Hermione, we have two of the most unique names and you come up with Henry?" Although he then paused. "Henry Malfoy. That does have a good ring to it. Alright, I suppose I can agree with that so long as I get to pick the middle name." Draco put his hands to his chin, thinking back through the book of constellations he had read. "I think I have got it! Orion. Henry Orion Malfoy."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I like that very much. So we have a boy name all settled, but what about a girl?" she asked looking for some input.

"Well, I have been thinking of girls names." Draco admitted sheepishly. "Not of course, for this child, but for any future daughters we may have." Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her heart swelled in an unusual way. Draco wanted to have more children with her. "And of course, to honor my mother, I think we need to pick a name from either Greek or Roman mythology. I was thinking that we could name her Aphrodite, to express the beauty that our daughter will be." Hermione watched as his eyes and face light up in a way that he wasn't even aware of. "But that is really an atrocious name, and I don't want her to be teased, so I think that Adonia would be the perfect name for her."

"And for a middle name, how about Luciana?" Draco's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "What? I have always liked that name! Its Shakespearean like mine, and I know its close to your father's name, but...if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be having any children." Once she had explained herself, Draco found himself agreeing, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He didn't want really anything to remind him of his father, but it was a prefect name.

"So Henry Orion and Adonia Luciana. I like them, and I can't wait for little Henry to grace us with his presence." Draco smiled, putting his hand on her belly.

"Draco, there is one other thing I want to talk to you about..." Hermione began, not really sure how to start out the conversation. "I would prefer it if you didn't spend so much time with Astoria. She obviously has a big crush on you and I don't like how much she flirts with you."

Draco looked confused. "Astoria? Astoria doesn't have a crush on me...her family has been friends with my family since before I was born!"

"But Draco, she is always throwing herself all over you! Don't you see it? And that comment she made earlier about me being fat?" Hermione said, urgent for him to understand.

Draco was just plain angry. "Wow, Hermione, I really don't like this jealous side of you. I would have never guessed that you had it in you. You never see me getting upset with how you hang out with Theo all the time, do you?"

Hermione gasped. Draco thought her and Theo were...involved? "Draco, you know Theo is your friend and mine. And he doesn't like me, he likes Daphne! He has for the past three years, alright, so you definitely don't have to worry about that. And in any case, you don't know her intentions towards you. She is acting like Parvati or Lavender going in for their latest kill."

"Hermione, I really don't have time for your jealousies. Astoria doesn't like me in a sexual way, I can assure you, so just put that thought out of your mind. I have to go now." Draco said, standing up and leaving some galleons for the bill.

Hermione gave him a wounded smile. "Let me guess, off to do something with Astoria?" Draco just nodded before leaving her there all alone. Hermione was very hurt. How could Draco think that she was just jealous of that, that ditz! She was so beside herself with anger, anger at him for walking away and not opening his eyes for once.

Leaving that table herself, she went back to their rooms for a long shower. Their relationship obviously wasn't at that point yet, where she could discuss her fears. And its not as if their relationship was based on love. She had been so naive to think that they would remain faithful to each other. She supposed it was only a matter of time before Draco grew tired of her and found a mistress or two to replace her.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter sixteen. I hoped that you liked it. I know that it was a bit slow at the beginning, but I hope that you think the Astoria situation came to a head in a natural way. I am not sure how many more chapters this will have. I know how it ends, but I am not sure how many chapters it will take to get there. I am thinking around 25.

Super big thanks to all my reviewers from last time: readme2023, keelhaulrose, Spunkywave77, catysmom, sweet-tang-honey, bunniesgorawr, IGOTEAMEDWARD, mayajane, CheesWizz (thanks for the fred and george idea with the fireworks!), MamaJMarie, shychanter93, flowersNfreaks, supanaturalgal, Sweet Cherry Cutie, dreadfuldelights, and twilightlover4life2010. You guys are all super amazing!

Sorry about the long time it took me to get this chapter out! I promise it won't take me that long to get out chapter seventeen. Let me know what you think, and look out for the next one soon! Love you all, Marina.

Edited 5/12


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Draco was a bit upset with himself for leaving Hermione like that all alone at the table. But he couldn't help it! She just had made him so furious insinuating that Astoria had eyes for him or something. Of all the preposterous things she could come up with.

After changing into his swim trunks as quickly as possible, Draco went up to the pool deck where he was meeting Astoria for a swim. When she saw him, she gave him a dazzling smile and got up out of the water.

Draco couldn't help but notice the way the water ran down her body, her white bikini doing little to shield her voluptuous form from others' prying eyes. She shook her long wet hair back in a way that pushed her breasts forward and into view. It was a sight that was sure to be arousing to all the men sitting around.

But what bothered Draco was that it seemed like she was doing it for his attention. Not only that, but he didn't feel the surge of hormones that he would have before he and Hermione got married. He was pleasantly unattracted to Astoria Greengrass, by far the hottest girl in Slytherin, and he wasn't bothered by it at all.

"There you are Draco! I absolutely love your swim trunks, you most definitely have the body for them." Her voice practically oozed naughty thoughts in an undeniably womanly way. She didn't have Pansy's baby voice, but rather, her voice seemed to flow out of her mouth like molasses, dark and lusty.

Suddenly, Hermione's concern was brought forward to his head when he heard that voice and her blue eyes roved over his body. Perhaps the girl was getting a little too friendly with him.

"Honestly Draco, ever since you got hitched and knocked up Muddy," Draco cringed at the nickname, as the blonde continued, "If I would have known what a square you would become, I would have tried harder to kill her and her half-blood spawn when I pushed her down the stairs." Astoria said the threat so completely nonchalantly, that  
Draco could barely suppress his rage.

"What do you mean, when you pushed Hermione down the stairs?"

"Oh, well, you know Draco, I couldn't stand the thought of you marrying that filthy mudblood, and it was so clear to me that you were miserable being married to her...so let's just say my hand slipped, and well...I figured if your little wife died, I could take her place as Lady Malfoy!" Astoria purred out and finally his eyes were open to  
her tricks.

"Astoria!" Draco seethed, "I can't believe you even thought that was an option! I ... Feel very strongly about Hermione and I love our child. Don't think I will be forgetting this...you can expect punitive action upon your return from spring holidays." Draco gave her his best Malfoy sneer "and don't think about approaching Hermione or me for the reminder of out holidays!"

Draco stormed off from the deck and back to his rooms. They were very luxurious, the best on the ship and Hermione looked absolutely tantalizing on the black comforter, on her side, as curled up as she could be with her pregnant stomach. Her sundress and ridden up and he could see most of the creamy white expanse of her legs. The tear tracks were still fresh on her cheeks, even though her face was relaxed with sleep. His gaze softened. When did his feelings of affection for the little Gryffindor morph into so much more?

His sweet little wife. How could he have ever doubted her? He knew that she could never be truly jealous of another girl simply because of get looks...intellect perhaps but never looks. She wasn't jealous like that. And here Astoria had actually assaulted Hermione and their child...left her bleeding and broken. Draco even had he gall to accuse get of having an illicit relationship with Theo when he so clearly exhibited only a brotherly affection toward her.

He climbed in bed next to her, placing his hand over her swollen belly. He promised not to doubt her again. He felt the baby kick against his hand in reassurance and he instantly swelled with joy! That was his child, growing inside of her, and in just three short months he would be able to hold it. "I promise to protect you, little one," Draco whispered, "you and your gorgeous mummy." he placed a kiss on Hermione's temple, before letting his own eyes drift shut with slumber.

* * *

Hermione sighed. As much as she was loathe to admit it, she really loved waking up in Draco's arms. He was beautiful when he slept, with no signs of arrogance in his face. She could study him for hours. While she was watching him, her heart surged with some emotion for him. He was still wearing his low slung swim trunks, but they were dry, so it was obvious to her that he hadn't spent much time with Astoria.

She could have watched him sleep for hours, the gentle inhale and exhale of his breath, but with her heart beating faster the baby began to kick again. Draco simply had to feel it, and she knew he was jealous that Blaise got to experience it first. "Draco, Draco." She insistently spoke into his ear, gently urging him awake.

He sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. She simply smiled at him and then took his hand to rest on her belly. She watched as his eyes lit up with wonder and surprise, the same way her's had when she first saw Hogwarts. His mouth grew into a huge smile before kissing her fully on her lips and then proceeding to give little kisses all over her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, when he looked up at her, shame in his eyes again.

His eyebrows scrunched up together in an effort of what he knew he needed to say. "Hermione...I am sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you about Astoria. I guess I must have always known something was fishy with her and that is why I reacted so strongly." He sighed before going on. "And you were right about her...she did want more than friendship. She did something to endanger our family and I will deal with it when we get back, but for now, I just want to spend the rest of our vacation together."

Hermione smiled and just nodded, accepting his apology. "I understand. I am just excited to get to the hotel. Being on this ship is making anxious." Hermione grinned. "It also doesn't help that you won't tell me anything except its wizarding and it's in Thailand."

Draco leaned back, pulling her close to him. "Well, we will be there soon enough, and I know that your surprise is going to be worth it."

* * *

Draco took Hermione by her hand, and led her off the boat. Their things had already been sent ahead by the house elves. He led her into the city of Bangkok to a tall hotel on the beach. Hermione gasped when he led her inside of it. It was beautiful. Walking up to the clerk, Draco checked in while Hermione looked around in awe.

Everything was gold and gleaming. There where giant elephant statues in various poses. Hermione was amazed by the wizarding hotel, and she could barely contain herself when they got to their room. She could see every detail of the muggle city, but the muggles couldn't see the hotel no matter how hard they tried. Draco had of coursed rented the penthouse, and it was a luxury she never would have thought as an option, but at the same time she was wholly glad for it. Every exterior wall was a full window, showing the gorgeous beaches on one side and the skyline on the other.

Hermione was waddling all around the windows trying to take in all of the sights. Their bedroom was looking out over the beach, and when Hermione laid eyes on it, she let out a gasp. It was gorgeous, the sun was just beginning to set and all the colors were dazzling. The sky was a combination of pinks and oranges, and big fluffy white clouds, and the ocean was a beautiful blue.

Draco watched her wonderment, and felt his heart swelling. He knew that she would love this, and that is why he'd chosen it. It had cost him quite a few galleons too! But he didn't care because her reactions were worth it - this was worth it. It was the first time he had done anything purely for someone else's benefit, and he found that he quite liked it. His chest felt warm, and his thoughts were racing. He did this for Hermione Granger. He did something for Hermione Granger's happiness!

He did it because he loved her.

His heart began beating faster and faster with the realization and the surge of emotions. He couldn't tell her, he wasn't quite ready for that yet, but he needed some physical contact with her, just to know that she felt some emotion towards him as well. Quickly closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around her, and began kissing her neck up and down with wet, hungry, open-mouthed kisses.

She let out a moan of appreciation, and it only made his heart beat faster, and his eyes scrunched in concentration. It would be so easy to tell her now, but he couldn't. There was a chance that it could go wonderfully, or that it would ruin this tentative agreement that they had. He threaded his hands in her hair and kissed her all along her jaw line. Releasing her curls, he allowed his hands to move down the front of her body, caressing her breasts appreciatively. They really were much bigger now that she was getting closer to the due date.

Hermione arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his hands. However, he moved his hands further down, and slipped them up her dress, bunching it around her waist. One snaked back up to her breast to give some attention to her nipples, which were hard with need, while the other slipped into the panties that she was wearing to flick her aroused bead. Unable to say words, Hermione just gasped and moaned at his movements.

His cock was so hard with need and for the moment, he had been grinding it against her generous backside, but Draco soon found that he couldn't wait any longer. His hand left her breasts, and quickly divested himself of his trousers and boxer shorts. His hand then joined the other, to slowly pull Hermione's panties down her legs.

She seemed to be impossibly wet to him, and he had no trouble slipping inside of her from behind. This new angle seemed to make her even tighter than she was before. He sat there a while, just appreciating the sensation, but Hermione was getting impatient, so he pulled out before thrusting inside of her again.

Hermione felt her knees starting to give out from the pleasure, and pressed her hands up against the glass. She was feeling very aroused by the idea that someone might see them in the window, but at the same she was comforted by the fact that the enchantments on the hotel wouldn't allow for that. But in any case she was close, loving the slow way that he was making love to her. That was a strange thought for her and she stilled, but before she had time to analyze that thought or the loving way Draco was playing her body, she fell over the edge of her orgasm, and couldn't contain her voice.

Draco felt her inner muscles clenching at his cock and before long he had followed her. With a few more shallow thrusts, he finished and slumped against he, pressing her body against the glass. When he had finally regained enough energy, he carefully led her over to the luxurious bed, and laid down with her, pulling her head to rest on his chest, and he placed his hand on her stomach, moving in slow circles.

He was so overwhelmed by the feelings of love. He loved his wife, and he loved his child, and they were a family. A real family, not like his parents. He knew he would have to tell Hermione that he loved her, and he hoped that she could grow to return that love, but for now he was content to just lie there with her.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter seventeen. Sorry it took so long, but it was surprisingly difficult to write, I think you know why. Tell me what you think of Draco's revelation!

Shout out to my truly fabulous reviewers! Dreadfuldelights, readme2023, sweet-tang-honey, IGOTEAMEDWARD, deedlez01 (haha, sometimes boys are just blind to what is in front of them, and then once someone opens their eyes, it is clear as can be...), twilightlover4life2010, beautifly92, supanaturalgal, CheesWizz (I think I could plan out one more Astoria/Hermione fight, but Draco isn't going to let her off lightly), keelhaulrose, Spunkywave77, Angelic95, DiddleJumpedOverTheMoon, TNgirl, catysmom, runningYODA, flowersNfreaks (thank you for the flowers! i love them *blushes*), numbdramione2005, shychanter93, and KeliLose. 20 reveiws again! you guys are ridiculously awesome - Thank you!

Let me know what you think of chapter 17 and look out for chapter 18 within the next...10 days? Love you all!

Edited 5/12


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over Harry Potter or any of its characters!

* * *

Hermione groaned, pulling her sweater over her stomach. She felt like a blimp; nothing fit her right anymore and she hated it. Even though she still had three more months to go she wanted the baby out of her. She was getting ready for the Hogsmeade weekend, but it still wasn't warm enough to wear dresses, and she thought everything just looked ugly on her. Draco said he liked it, but she just wasn't happy with her appearance.

This was the Hogsmeade trip in which Theo and Daphne would be coming with them. Hermione smiled, thinking about how Theo had given Daphne a bouquet of flowers that morning for breakfast, apparently her favorite kind. Hermione liked watching her eyes light up and then a huge red blush formed on Daphne's face. Theo had wanted it to be clear that it was a date, and that had done the trick.

It was times like this that Hermione wished that she had those experiences. Liking a guy, and having him like you back, asking her on a date, falling in love, and then getting married. She was slightly envious because of how her and Draco had gotten married, gotten pregnant, and had fallen in love in the process.

When that though popped into her head, Hermione gasped. When did she start thinking that? When did she fall in love with Draco? It had just snuck up on her, but when she thought back on it she realized that things had become so easy with Draco. Everything had just fallen into place, and she began to wonder, if they hadn't been on opposing sides, would they have had the chance to be together?

She thought back on their trip to Thailand. Most of their time had been spent on the beach, studying, but Draco seemed to be a content and enthusiastic partner in that endeavor. They had also spent time exploring the city and Hermione had found strength and comfort in Draco's warm hand. Deciding that she didn't have enough time to dwell on these new feelings that had something warm stirring up in her heart, she decided to meet her friends so that they could take over a carriage to the village together.

It was so funny for her to watch Theo and Daphne together. They were quite simply adorably awkward, and it was plainly obvious to everyone else that they were attracted to each other. Smiling, Hermione quietly slipped her hand into Draco's larger, warm one. Daphne really fit in quite well with them, and it was good for Hermione to make another girl friend. She really only had Ginny and Luna left, and Pansy _tolerated _her, not that she really wanted to be friends with Pansy either.

After they had all had lunch together, which was just fun, Blaise had invited Ginny to Madam Puddifoot's, a date that she was sure to hear about later - from Blaise or Ginny first, she was not sure - but the others decided that they would go back up to the castle. Theo and Draco were in the front talking about some new quidditch something or other, while Daphne and Hermione hung back talking about little things.

"Oh Hermione, you are simply glowing with motherhood," Daphne was gushing on and on about the baby, which of course, Hermione loved. "I know you are going to be such a great mother. You will have a firm hand with discipline, but you are still warm and compassionate and every bit nurturing that a mother should be." Hermione's cheeks were a bright red, but she was glad to hear it. "You know..." Daphne started, and the conversation became a little bit strained. "I truly am sorry for what Astoria did to you, it is simply horrid, and I can't believe she flat out told Draco about it."

Hermione nodded. Her and Draco had never really discussed what made him change his mind about the blonde, but this was piquing her interest. Daphne continued, "I mean, that kind of...attack is really simply inexcusable and I am sure that father will be very very upset when he hears about this." Hermione dumbly swallowed. What was Daphne talking about? "I mean, I just can't believe that she would go so far as to push you down the stairs."

Hermione froze up. She was seething mad. Astoria was the one who had pushed her down the stairs? Draco knew about it, and he didn't tell her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about how the spill had almost caused her to lose her baby. She was even more upset that Draco hadn't told her who had done it. He had to know how much she strained her mind trying to remember who had done it, but she couldn't with the obliviate. Daphne saw her tears and gave a small smile. "Sorry, it's just, with the baby I have so many extra hormones right now, and I have a hard time controlling them. I don't hold you accountable for any of the things that your sister did."

The two girls smiled at each other and talked about other trivial things until they reached the castle. Hermione was giving Draco the silent treatment, and as soon as she got to the room, she started packing a small bag of clothes. Draco looked on in amusement. "Hermione, are you going somewhere, dear?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, Draco, I am." Hermione said tersely, barely containing her upset. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, Draco, and now I need to go somewhere to think about how much you actually care about this family. I am not too sure if you do right now, because if you did, you wouldn't have kept such a big secret from me!" She had finished packing and started to make her way to the door. "I know you said you were going to handle it, but how were you going to? By keeping it from me?"

All the confusion in Draco's face cleared up with that phrase, and it dawned on him that she was talking about Astoria. When he looked up again she was nowhere to be seen. However, Hermione only had a short list of contacts, but he knew he should start with his mother.

* * *

Hermione knew that she couldn't go to Narcissa because that was probably the first place that he would look, but she knew another place that wasn't too far away. After stepping out of the floo, she looked up to see the sneer of her potions professor, Snape. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy. Anything I can help you with?" Snape growled, clearly wondering what she was doing there.

As soon as the tears started down her cheeks, Snape's features softened. "I am so sorry Professor Snape, I had to get away from Draco for at least a little bit, because I recently found out he was keeping something from me." Snaped nodded, encouragingly, and so she continued. "I just needed some place he wouldn't be able to find me, and this was the first place that popped into my head."

Professor Snape pursed his lips in concentration. Normally he would have put this swotty little Gryffindor out on her arse, but she was in a strange way now his god daughter, by way of Draco, and he really did owe it to Draco to take her in. "I suppose I could make tea." Walking into the other room, Snape returned a few moments later with a tea tray and Hermione was tickled pink by the sight of her snarky potions master being so domestic. "Well, go on then." He said, expectantly.

"Well," started Hermione, running her finger along the edge of her tea cup "I found out that Draco was hiding something from me, something very important." Hermione's head was spinning. She had no idea what she was doing talking to Professor Snape of all people. She even more couldn't believe that he was listening to her. "Well...it's about Astoria." Hermione finally got out.

"Miss Greengrass? Oh, what _has _that troublesome girl done now?" Professor Snape pondered, in a way that suggested to Hermione that this was not an unusual occurrence.

"Remember when I was pushed down the stairs a few months ago? I couldn't remember who did it because I had been obliviated. I just found out today that it was Astoria who did it, told to me by her own sister of all people." Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. "I also just found out that Draco has known about it already for nearly a month, and he didn't tell me about it! He said she had done something and that he was going to handle it, but, really, what has he done? As far as I can see he hasn't done anything, and the whole time she is walking around, I just want to hex her!" Hermione exclaimed, with great big tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sorry, professor, its the hormones."

Snape leaned back and pressed his long fingers together. "Did you, perhaps, think that Draco had taken care of it, and you simply had not noticed? Why, in fact, right after the spring holidays, Draco informed me of Miss Greengrass's misdeeds, and suggested that she serve detention until taking her O.W.L.s, after which she would be investigated by the Wizengamot."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Did she truly always jump to such horrid conclusions? Just then, the fire place glowed green, and someone stumbled out. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, so glad you got my note. Mrs. Malfoy and I had just finished discussing something, and I believe you have something you both should discuss, in your own quarters, of course." Hermione couldn't meet Draco's eyes. Instead, she did something that surprised everyone in the room. Hugging her professor, she whispered into his ear, "Thank you Professor Snape. You are always very enlightening."

Draco held out his hand and Hermione took it, before he lead her back into fireplace, back to their own rooms. They sat down on the edge of the bed together, and Draco grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes too meet. "Hermione, what was that all about?"

"I am sorry Draco. I just was so frustrated that you knew who had pushed me - who almost killed our child - and didn't share that piece of evidence with me, even though you knew how much I struggled to remember who had done it to me." Hermione hung her head in embarrassment. "I am sorry, its just the hormones are making me so irrational."

Draco smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Believe me, I was so angry when she told me! She said it so calmly, like I would be happy she had done it...I just wanted to hex her right then. And that's why I couldn't tell you. I knew that you would do something like...challenge her to a duel or something. And not that I don't think you wouldn't win, I was just so worried that something would happen to the baby..."

Hermione was even more embarrassed. "You are right, I probably would have challenged her to a duel." Hermione was impressed with the punishment. "I think it is very noble, what you have suggested to be her punishment.

"After I had cooled down a bit, I decided that's what I wanted to do. They will probably suggest that she finish her schooling at home." Draco went on, showing a completely different side of himself to her. "I don't really care, because in a few months, she had no reason to come near our family ever again."

This side of Draco was so mature, and adult, and his way of thinking really showed that he was a caring and just person, two descriptors Hermione never thought that she would use to describe him. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, "Draco, I am glad that you are going to be father to my child.

* * *

A/N: Big Huge Shout Out to all my reviewers from last time: runningYODA, MrsEdwardCullen13, numbdramione2005, IGOTEAMEDWARD, KeliLose, Deedlez01, dreadfuldelights, arius, keelhaulrose, flowersNfreaks, TNgirl, beautifly92, sweet-tang-honey, Karate Chic, Spunkywave77, readme2023, livliv Kenya Girl, DiddleJumpedOverTheMoon, ladytechnicolor, twilightlover4life2010, CheesWizz, roon0 (thanks for all 17 reviews, btw - you rule!), Musette Fujiwara, darkangel913, SauerKirsche, XandraLynne, , shychanter93, and fandijo. You are all so so amazing, you have no idea how happy all your reviews make me!

Alright, so here is chapter eighteen. Let me know what you think! Only a few chapters left...be on the lookout for 19! Love you all! Marina

Edited 6/12


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the Harry Potter series!

* * *

Hermione stared out the window at the dreary countryside. Having finished up her N.E.W.T.s she had no choice but to spend the rest of the school year at Malfoy Manor, waiting around for everyone else to finish their own exams. Draco was still of course at Hogwarts, studying at every spare moment he got. He did come home on the weekends of course, and it was really only one month of separation, until he completed his exams with the rest of their year. Then she would return for graduation in June, hopefully without a baby inside of her.

It was strange for her to be so separated from Hogwarts. She felt as though she had spent her whole life there, and now that is was time to move on she had no idea what to do. Her career used to be everything she thought about, but now that she was about to be a mother, she had to change her priorities. She couldn't believe she was about to be a mother, and considering putting her career on hold for a while!

However, with all of her spare time, she had spent many hours holed away in the Malfoy's quite extensive library to research more ideas for Draco's potion. It had slipped by the wayside with all the studies they were doing for the N.E.W.T.s, but now was the perfect chance to catch up. Narcissa frequently had Professor Snape over for tea, and Hermione was able to bring up new ideas to him every week at least, if not twice a week. Today she was going to ask him about the option of making the powdered moonstone aqueous, but with using rabbit's blood. She had found a delightful book written in runes regarding the use of rabbits' blood in Celtic fertility rituals.

Spending time with Narcissa was also helpful. She had so many wonderful stories to tell Hermione about when Draco was a baby. And the pictures too! They were even better because they were wizarding, and captured a small scene instead of an instant. Her favorite was of him in the bath, all suds and smiles. She liked seeing him smile, but decided that his smiles as a child were freer. He was still untainted by the cruel world around him. She loved it so much that she put it up in the nursery she set up next door to the master bedroom.

Hermione had learned many domestic spells in her time at Malfoy Manor. She was told to renovate the master bedroom, as it was now her room - Narcissa had moved across the hall to an adjacent bedroom, just until Draco moved in of course, then she was moving to the mother-in-law house on the grounds. Hermione wished she would still live inside the manor, but when she saw the actual house across the grounds, she no longer resisted. It was just as grand as the manor, and Hermione even thought that she might even be more comfortable there.

She had decided on a pale blue shade for their walls, a shade that reminded her of their time in Italy. She also left all of the rich, black, wood furniture in the room, but instead found the warmest fluffiest comforter for their bed. She had even put in a big fireplace, which was frequently lit with a big roaring fire. Malfoy manor was extremely drafty, being how old it was, and Hermione liked the feel of a big crackling fire. Conveniently, there was already one in the library, and she had moved some furniture around so that it created a cozy little nook for her to read in.

Hermione thought back to the first time Narcissa had found her there. She had not been aware that the Malfoys actually had two dogs - two giant Irish wolfhounds named Remus and Romulus of all things! Remus was very standoffish, something Hermione found incredibly hilarious, as he shared his name with her warm and friendly former defense against the dark arts professor. Romulus, however, was in love with her, and the baby. He would frequently rest his big head on her swollen belly, and the baby would frequently kick when he did. That was how Narcissa had found her one day, curled up on the couch by the crackling fire, reading a huge tome, with Romulus's head on her belly. To say she was in shock was putting it lightly.

Hermione, of course, had later berated Draco for not telling her that he had two dogs, and such delightful ones at that. Apparently when he was seven, Draco had demanded two dogs, and threw a fit until he got them. Although they appeared to be normal Irish wolfhounds, they actually had some magical blood, much like Crookshanks had, and it gave them an extended lifetime. Hermione informed him that the two dogs were keeping her company, sleeping on the bed with her, and keeping her feet warm. While Draco had seemed a little grumbly about it, he was glad that they were keeping her safe.

Hermione had also done up the nursery. She hand painted it herself, after shielding herself from the harmful fumes, a muggle custom that left Narcissa scratching her head. But in the end, she was happy with the light green walls, accompanied by fluffy white lambs enchanted to run around the walls.

Today, however, she was having Snape over again. While she had considered staying home with her baby, she really couldn't bare not working. After much consideration, though, she came up with the perfect thing to do while her child was still young. She of course, had to discuss the possibility with Snape, and then she would also have to tell her husband.

Snape appeared in the sitting room on time as usual. He had a break on Thursday afternoons and had taken to visit for tea. They greeted each other with still an awkward formality, but once they had been talking for a few minutes they would both loosen up. When asked how she was doing, Hermione gave her standard reply, "Oh, I am wonderful with all this time on my hands. I am very excited though, for the baby to be born, as I am so excited to meet him or her. However, I have begun thinking about what I am going to do with my time after he or she is born..."

She trailed off and Snape immediately knew what she was talking about. A house elf then brought in some tea and Hermione's cookies. "Of course I understand that the most supreme of all know-it-alls couldn't possibly stand to live without some form of work or research. Tell me, what field are you delving into?"

She smiled at her snarky former professor. He was always so astute. "Well, I have been thinking a lot about potions research, what with the work Draco and I have been doing. While I have been reading tons of healing and medical texts, I kept coming across Dragon Pox." Biting her lip, she paused before continuing. "Well, I just think it is silly because in the muggle world we don't have to worry about it."

Snape snorted at this. "Well of course you don't, Hermione! How often do you see dragons in the muggle world..." Snape trailed off rolling his eyes.

Hermione giggled. "Oh Severus, of course I know that. I just mean muggles have other kinds of pox diseases, but they have come up with vaccines to prevent them. I want to create a vaccine that would prevent Dragon Pox."

Snape stared at her for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. After getting over her initial shock from hearing her stoic professor guffawing away, she could only look at him incredulously, seriously confused. "Hermione, don't you think that if a cure could be had for dragon pox, someone would have created it by now. Besides, good luck getting the wizarding world to trust muggle inoculation! They will think it simply barbaric!"

Hermione was in shock. She hadn't even thought of it that way because vaccines were so commonplace to her, growing up as a muggle. She always went for a flu shot and had received other vaccinations as well. "Well professor, if there is anyone who can find a cure, it will have to be me! I understand the principles behind muggle vaccination, and I will be sure to incorporate it into my research. And as for changing society...I think I could enlist Draco's help with that!"

Just as she was saying that, her husband waltzed into the sitting room through the floo. Hermione seriously envied his gracefulness when he glided through the floo - she bet he never feel out of a fireplace before. "What could I help with?" He asked his wife, before kissing her cheek, and helping himself to a cookie.

Severus smiled gleefully. "Well, your wife was just telling me about her brilliant new career path - creating a vaccine for dragon pox to eradicate it." Severus considered his godson's face. He didn't look entirely displeased. "I was just informing her about how difficult it would be to get wizarding society to accept inoculation."

Draco finished the cookie before speaking. "While I wouldn't mind a cure for dragon pox, it will be difficult, especially since it is so...muggle. But we could probably come up with something, the wizarding world could be convinced to help stop on the biggest causes of death now that the death eaters are gone. My grandfather died from dragon pox."

"I know!" exclaimed Hermione, "I've spoken to him!"

"My grandfather let you speak to him? You spoke to his portrait?" Draco clearly did not believe her.

"Yes, we actually had a very good conversation after I convinced him that I was intelligent enough to be worthy of his presence - despite being a muggleborn. He was very excited about the baby too, and asked that I visit him again once it is born. Apparently, your grandfather had his priorities in order - intelligence above all else!" Hermione finished with a huff, before continuing, looking at her husband. "I was just thinking this would be a great way for me to work, but still stay at home with the baby...I never thought about being a stay at home mum, but now, it seems so appealing. But still, I need to dispose of my time some way."

Draco got a dopey look on his face, before reaching down to softly rub her pregnant belly. "Well, darling. I think that could be arranged."

Just as he was about to go in for a kiss, Snape hissed, "Well, if you two are going to sit here and make googly eyes at each other, I will be returning to Hogwarts now!" Hermione and Draco each burst into a fit of giggles at hearing him use the phrase "googly eyes." He was proving to be an endless source of entertainment for Hermione.

He left after thanking them for tea, and Draco then leaned in to kiss his wife properly on the lips. She sighed, truly missing the intimate connection they had forged from sharing a bed together every night. She longed for the day that Draco would move back into the manor and they could spend their nights together. She was also looking forward to trying sex again once the baby was out of her. "I can't wait for school to be over!" She pouted.

"What's this? Bookworm extraordinaire hates school?" Draco smiled when she gave him a punch on the arm. "I know, but hey, its only a few more days, then I will be done with my NEWTs and we will graduate, officially, and then we will welcome a little bundle of joy into our lives." He smiled softly at her, and put his hand back on her belly, his smile growing when he felt two active little feet kicking back.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is a little on the shorter side, but I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out asap because it took me so long to update!

Huge Shout Out to all my reviewers from last time: Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, musicfreak0017, flowersNfreaks, Spunkywave77, sweet-tang-honey, keelhaulrose, roon0, runningYODA, Wolfwifey0611, dreadfuldelights, readme2023, Karate Chic, TNgirl, soulspirit18, shychanter93, twilightlover4life2010, CheesWizz, Musette Fujiwara, Deedlez01, hotttopicgirl, microcheese, xlittlexmissxmcrx, x-PosionousKisses-x, zanetkakiss, and padoryia! You are all seriously amazing super stars and I love all of your reviews!

Keep telling me what you like about the story - let me know what you think about chapter nineteen, and look for chapter 20 soon! Love you all! Marina

Edited 6/12


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or its characters!

* * *

The last few days that they were apart went by exceptionally fast. Hermione kept herself busy doing additional research and began setting up a potions lab. Draco had commissioned Professor Snape to approve and suggest all of the components of the lab so that it would be safe and possible for Hermione. She was even growing some of her own ingredients! Draco had occupied his time by studying for his NEWTs and by silently stressing about the baby.

Although he was ecstatic for the little thing to be born already, he was also extremely nervous. He knew that he was going to do things differently than his own father had - he would shower his child with love and affection, but he wouldn't spoil the child rotten either. Draco was still incredibly worried though, despite knowing he'd have the support of his mother and that he didn't doubt Hermione would make a great mother. It was the fact that he had absolutely no idea what to expect. He had never even held a baby before and he definitely hadn't planned on becoming a father at eighteen.

However, fears aside, his exams came and past and before the young couple knew it they were reunited and graduating. Hermione thought that the ceremony was very moving, paying tribute to all the students who had lost their lives in the battle. Getting their exam results was also anticipated - Hermione had received all Os except for in Defense Against the Dark Arts in which she received an E. Draco on the other hand had received all Os except in Charms in which he received an E. They were matched equally and they both had been receiving numerous job offers by owl, but they were still unsure of what they were going to actually do. Right now they were just holding off.

Since Draco and Snape had set about getting the best of the best for a potions lab in the manor, Hermione had been more and more excited about her research, which she was now positive she wanted to do. Unfortunately, she couldn't start until the baby was born, because she wasn't sure how the fumes would affect it.

She wanted the baby to come already so badly! She just wanted to hold it and see its little face. She was torn between wanting the baby to look like Draco or to look like her, but she decided a combination would be best. She was also so curious to finally see if it was a boy or a girl.

However, today the couple had other things to do besides dream of when they could bring home their little one. They had quick popped home after their graduation ceremony to change and freshen up, as Hogwarts was hosting a wrap up party for all of the students, especially because this was such an important class. Harry and Ron were going to be there, certainly with all of the Weasleys as well. Narcissa was accompanying Draco and Hermione to the ceremony.

Hermione looked beautiful in her empire waisted, emerald green dress, that fell to her knees. She had slipped into some gold flats because her feet were so swollen lately, she couldn't even think about wearing high heels. Draco was taken aback by how beautiful she looked, so swollen with his child, he had no choice but to kiss her.

It was getting very hard for Draco to contain his love for Hermione. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he truly felt about her, that he loved her more than anything in the world, except perhaps his child. Sometimes he could barely contain himself from just blurting out the words, but he wanted to tell her when the time was right...he just wasn't sure yet when that time was.

But when he watched her checking over herself in the mirror, making sure that she looked perfect...it almost seemed like the right time, he just couldn't bring himself to say the three words he so longed to.

Sighing, he moved forward, and wrapped his arms around her and her belly, resting his head on top of hers. "Hermione, you look gorgeous. But I think its time for us to get going." Hermione smiled back at him in the mirror, her heart swelling at seeing the honesty in his eyes. These were the times when Hermione really thought that Draco might love her in the same way that she loved him...but, that was impossible.

She turned around in his grasp to face him, before tilting her head up in a silent plea for a kiss. He obliged, bending down to place his lips firmly on hers, and she sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around his narrow waist. She could really get used to this sweet affectionate treatment. He pulled away after a few moments. "Time to go, darling."

They walked arm in arm to the sitting room, where Narcissa was waiting to floo with them back to Hogwarts. They were just about to move into the fireplace, when Hermione bent over, clutching her stomach, gasping in pain. Draco rushed to her side, as did Narcissa. "Mother, what's going on?" Draco asked, concerned.

Hermione looked up after a moment, feeling something wet, trickle down her leg. "It's time!" She said excitedly.

"It's time?" Draco said looking at his mother, "What does she mean, 'it's time'? What's going on?"

Narcissa smiled, and ushered Hermione towards the fireplace. "Draco, she means that it is time for her to have the baby! We have to get her to St. Mungo's now. Once we are there, you may send a patronus to whoever you think needs to be there." Draco was stunned, and dazedly supported Hermione helping her to the fire place.

* * *

Harry Potter was thoroughly frightened. He never thought that this would be happening. That he would be rushing to St. Mungo's because his best friend Hermione was going into labor...with Draco Malfoy's child. Sure, he had gotten used to the idea that she was pregnant, but now that the baby was actually coming...

He wasn't sure if he could handle it. He had never even been around a baby really, that he could remember. The only thing that was getting him through this was Molly Weasley's constant reassurance that Hermione would be alright.

Once they had arrived, the large group of friends including the Weasleys, Luna, and Draco's friends as well, they met Draco outside of Hermione's private room. He was white as a sheet. Blaise quickly pulled his friend into a hug to celebrate. "Man, I honestly never thought I'd see the day this was happening. You are going to be a dad!"

Draco's eyes just widened even more. Harry thought that things hadn't really sunk in yet for the teen. Draco just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Hermione was already in a lot of pain, and his mother was helping her. The healer told her to walk around a bit, that it would help move the contractions along.

After seeing a few contractions, he decided that he would rather wait in the hall until she asked for him again. He was feeling quite awkward and he didn't know what to do with himself. Ginny, Luna, Daphne and Molly all entered into her private room to see how she was doing and to offer their support. The boys all stayed out in the hall, making camp. They were discussing the gender of the baby. Half wanted a boy because they thought about how much fun it would be to teach a son about quidditch and the like, and the other half thought a boy would be much rowdier.

A few hours, and much waiting later, Narcissa came out into the hallway and told Draco it was time for Hermione to actually give birth and that she wanted him to hold her hand. Draco felt his breath leave his body, he was about to become a father. The girls rejoined the boys out in the hallway waiting area, leaving only Narcissa and Draco in the room with Hermione.

Although he never thought it would be the case, she looked gorgeous in his eyes. When she saw him, she immediately stretched out her arm for from to hold her hand and he complied. He saw that she looked just as nervous as he felt, but at that instant, he knew that they could do this.

The healer entered the room and checked Hermione's statistics once last time. "Alight, Mrs. Malfoy, when you have your next contraction, you will need to push as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?"

Hermione whimpered a little bit but nodded her head. Draco tried to give her a reassuring hand squeeze, and was taken aback when she squeezed back even harder. Well, it seemed as if she was pushing then. "Jeez Hermione! I didn't know you were so strong..." Draco said when she finally eased up her grip, flexing his fingers - his hand hurt.

"No need for you to complain right now, Malfoy, when I have to push your giant baby out of me!" Hermione seethed back. Well, that was unexpected, Draco thought. He was back to Malfoy. His mother gave him a reassuring look, letting him know that this stage of the delivery would soon pass.

This series of pushing and relaxing went on for what seemed like hours to Hermione, but it was actually going rather quickly. Draco kept staring at the magical clock on the wall, knowing that at any moment his little baby would be here for him to hold. It wasn't too long afterwards that the healer told Hermione that it was the final stretch, but she was already very tired. "Come on, Hermione, just a few more pushes."

She looked up at her husband with tired eyes, never expecting that she would be getting support from the blond man holding her hand. "I can't! I can't do it Draco, I am too tired," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She just wanted to be done.

Draco squeezed her arm even tighter. "Hermione, I know you can do this! Just three more pushes and you will be done, I promise, and then think about holding our child in your arms. Alright?"

Hermione meekly nodded, and at the healer's count of three pushed with all of her might. "Excellent Mrs. Malfoy, I can see the head!" Hermione nodded. She was so tired, and in pain. "Alright, one, two, three, push!" Hermione pushed again, and with one last effort, she heard the cry of a baby.

She immediately burst into tears, so happy to be done, and happy to finally have her baby. They quickly cleaned off the baby who was wailing quite healthily, not happy to leave what had been its home for the past 9 months and join the real world. Draco, dazed, assisted the healer in cutting the baby's cord, and smiled the biggest smile at his little wife. "Hermione! Its a boy!" While he wouldn't acknowledge it later, he had his own tears swimming in his vision.

The healer wrapped the little baby up in a blanket and handed him to Hermione, while another got to work on healing Hermione - witches were able to recover from pregnancy much quicker than muggles. "There you go, he is 9 pounds and 2 ounces."

Hermione wiped her tears away and looked down at her little boy. "Oh, my little Henry!" He already had a little tuft of blond hair on the top of his head, and when he opened his eyes, they were a dark blue color. She kissed his little nose, and he quieted down immediately. "Draco, he's absolutely perfect isn't he?"

Draco just smiled down, and took the baby from her. "Hello, my little son. I am so happy to see you. I never thought you were going to get here, but now that you are, I promise we will have so many good times together. " He climbed in with Hermione and they both held Henry together.

Narcissa in the meantime, went out in the hall to retrieve everyone. She said that people should come in in groups of three, so as not to overwhelm the baby. Blaise, Theo and Daphne were the first to enter. Blaise and Theo gave Draco a handshake, while Daphne fawned over the little baby. "It's a boy!" Draco announced proudly.

Theo gave out a grumble and handed Blaise 10 galleons. Blaise accepted gleefully. "I knew to trust the Malfoy line to only produce males first!" Draco nodded, and even Hermione smiled at that. She supposed Draco was right about this one.

She cautiously cleared her throat. "May we introduce Henry Orion Malfoy." Even Narcissa seemed taken aback, but she understood the middle name. They all smiled at the little baby, who was confused by all the people in the room, and very hungry.

After all his parent's friends had come and gone, Henry finally cried to let Hermione know he was ready to be fed. Draco looked down at the girl he loved, feeding his child - their child. This was it, he was going to tell her once and for all how he felt about her. "Hermione, I..." Draco began and trailed off.

Hermione looked up, her heart beating a little faster. "Yes Draco?" Her voice was deep with emotion.

"I...wanted to let you know how..." He trailed off again, his voice cracking like he was going through puberty again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin this perfect moment if she didn't feel the same way too, "proud I am of you."

Hermione swallowed. Maybe some other time she would be able to reveal the truth of her feelings. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Finally, here is chapter twenty. I know it took forever. I am super sorry it took forever. One more chapter and then the epilogue! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Big thank you and shout out to everyone who reviewed last time: EEG, Deedlez01, Karate Chic, Poptart-Freak, sweet-tang-honey, readme2023, blameamy, IGOTEAMEDWARD, flowersNfreaks, roon0, runningYODA, TNgirl, Couture Girl, ebbe04, Priscina Alice Malfoy, ZhEn-LiSsE, x-PoisonousKisses-x, and Mussette Fujiwara. Thank you guys for your encouragement and for sticking with me!

Let me know what you thought of chapter twenty, and keep an eye out for twenty one! Marina.

Edited 6/12


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over Harry Potter or its characters!

* * *

Little Henry had been home for around a month, and today was a very big day for him. It was the day of his christening, well the wizarding version of a christening. Hermione was interested to learn the ways that it was different and yet similar to a muggle baptism. Mostly, it was just a simple magical ceremony and agreement between the child's parents and godparents, and a revelation of his full name, although many already knew it. Traditionally families would keep the names quiet until they were quite sure that the infant would make it through the first few weeks of life.

Hermione was just dressing Henry in his little outfit, after she had gotten ready in her own clothes. She was amazed that her body was almost one hundred percent back in pre-baby form, and as explained by the healer, her and Draco could start having sex again about one month after birth. The only thing that was not back to usual were her breasts, which were still swollen with milk to feed her little one, but that was nothing a little magical adjustment couldn't change. Today she was dressed in a pretty yellow sundress and leather sandals.

She had dressed Henry in little khaki pants and a yellow shirt to match hers. Pulling up his shirt she blew a raspberry on his tummy, making him giggle, and fist his tiny little hand in her hair. "Well my little baby, are you ready to go say hello to everyone and let them know who your godparents are?" She smoothed his blond hair over to one side, in a side part, just like his papa. While little Henry now had a full head of hair, his eyes were becoming darker and darker, and browner and browner. Draco was completely pleased.

She brought her hefty little boy down the stairs, where the guests were all waiting, and Draco was entertaining them. She looked at her husband and her heart leaped into her throat. How was it possible for him to be so handsome. He was wearing a nice blue button down and khaki pants as well. She was sometimes surprised by how well suited for each other they were. Although at the time when she found out she had been mortified, Hermione was no longer bothered by the fact that they were married. Someday she would work up the nerve to tell him how she really felt, but for right now...she was content.

When Hermione walked over to his side, Draco looked up and instantly felt a smile come to his face. She looked radiant, and was made even more delectable holding his child. When he thought about all she went through to give him an heir...Draco's heart swelled with love. Love that he desperately needed to tell her of, but for now, he was still too afraid. They had a really good thing going right now, and a part of Draco was afraid that if he told her about his true feelings he would damage the balance that they had.

Narcissa looked on her family with pride. It was the first semi-formal function that Hermione had planned, and she was very pleased with how it had turned out. Not only that, but Hermione was the picture of radiance with little Henry in her arms. Draco cleared his throat and asked everyone to be seated, except for Blaise and Ginny, whom the couple had chosen to be godparents to their children. They began the ceremony, and Henry was enthralled by all the lights from the magic passing between the two couples.

Before long, it was over, and Hermione invited everyone to join them in the next room for refreshments. She picked up Henry and held him in her arms. While he was a large baby, he wasn't chubby. She made her way into the other room, making small talk with her friends.  
Daphne told her about how Theo was inviting her over to have dinner with his family in the near future, and about how they were going on vacation later in the year. Hermione was truly happy to see their relationship blossom.

Ron had evened pulled her aside, and held Henry for a bit, and kept telling her about what a natural mother she made. She thought that she still saw a flicker of longing in his eyes, but all the same, he seemed genuinely happy for her. Before long, she went over to talk to Harry.

"You guys really make a great family picture together, Hermione." Her oldest friend told her with a small smile on his face. "You know, at first I was really worried about this marriage, but I can tell now that you two have really grown into each other. I can see that you both love each other, and I am happy for you both, and Henry. He's lucky to have such great parents."

Hermione blushed prettily, "Love? I don't know about that Harry. I don't l-love Draco and Draco certainly doesn't love me! We are just working our way through this situation that we got ourselves into…" Hermione has desperately trying to cover up. She did love Draco, but admitting it out loud meant that she might be rejected.

"Hermione don't be daft! You definitely do – did you really think you could hide the truth from your bestest friend?" He smiled at her. "And, although you might have just started out trying to be civil to one another, Draco has definitely come to love you."

Just then, Henry started to get a little fussy. "Thanks, Harry. You will always be able to read me…just don't tell anyone. I am going up to change Henry; I will be back down in a bit if anyone asks." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and nodded.

Meanwhile, Draco had similarly been talking with his friends, and was surprised to hear about his two best friends' love lives and how they were progressing. Blaise was serious about Ginny Weasley, and Theo had invited Daphne to meet his family, as well as talking her on a vacation later in the summer before they would start work. They were all chuckling softly about how they never thought that of all people to be settling down it would be them.

"Mate, I honestly thought you would be the last to settle down, but you ended up being the first." Blaise said, hitting Draco on the arm slightly. "You also really lucked out."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I never thought that of all people I would be spending the rest of my life with it would be Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Goody-Two-Shoes."

"Although I never would have thought about it initially," Theo stated, "I don't think that I could have thought of a girl better suited to you. Hermione is smart enough for you to actually talk about things with, and she turned out to be very good looking, AND she has already given you an heir." Theo looked up slyly and his friend smirking, "And anyone with eyes can see how much you love each other."

Draco sputtered, not knowing what to say. "Uh…I think you are reading the situation wrong."

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco." Blaise argued. "You aren't fooling us – we've known you forever. It's clear to me that she is in love with you, and you are totally in love with her! Don't even try to deny it."

Draco felt his face warm up in embarrassment. He liked to think himself rather good at hiding his emotions, but Blaise and Theo were able to read him without trouble. "I guess that we have maybe grown to be more than friends, and my feelings might have gotten…pretty strong. But I know she doesn't like me. Hermione and I have just developed a good rapport, and I don't want to go ruining it by throwing in the L word!"

Theo's mouth dropped. "You mean you haven't told her? What are you waiting for man? It's not like she can go anywhere, and it's clear to anyone with eyes that she is as besotted with you as you are with her. Ugh! You two have to be the most clueless couple alive!"

"Are you _sure _she loves me?" Draco asked, truly surprised.

"Yes, now, we don't want to talk to you until you tell her how you feel!" Blaise, said, pointing him in the direction of the stairs. "I saw her take Henry upstairs five minutes ago. I think now would be a good time to let her know."

Draco just nodded dumbly and headed for the staircase.

* * *

Hermione had just finished feeding and changing Henry, and was just getting him settled back into his clothes. He was so sleepy after all this, that she figured she might put him down for a nap. She loved talking to him, as silly as it sounded. She knew he couldn't answer back, but she always got the feeling that it was comforting for him to hear.

"Well, love, mummy will just get you all settled back into your clothes and then let you close your eyes for a little nap." He just kept watching her busy herself and cooed happily. "Oh, my darling I love you so much! I love you as much as I love your papa, but we have to just keep that between us."

Just as she was finished saying this, Hermione heard a voice call from the doorway. "You love me?" Hermione spun around, mortified, to see Draco there, with a look of total shock on his face. Her face was instantly burned from the embarrassment of her _husband _of all people finding out her biggest secret – that she was in love with him. He crossed the space between them until they were inches apart. "Hermione, do you love me?"

Hermione dropped her head, letting her hair shield her face. "Well, this wasn't really how I planned on telling you, Draco, but yes…I love you." Her voice was timid as a mouse, and she didn't dare to look at him.

Before she could contemplate her next move, she felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling her to him, tilting her face up to meet his lips in a long and passionate kiss. "Oh, Hermione, you silly, silly girl! I love you, too!" Draco said, hugging her close.

Only then did she look up. "You…you love me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! Hermione Malfoy, my _wife, _I love _you_."

"I love you, too." Was the only thing Hermione could squeak out before Draco was setting the baby monitor charm and calling a house elf to tell Mistress Narcissa to hold down the party for a while, as he and Hermione had some business to attend to. Before she knew what had really happened, they were across the hall, in their bedroom, Draco quickly removing her dress and spreading little kisses all over her body.

"Hermione, I have been completely besotted with you for a while now." Hermione could only nod, as she was too busy trying to get his shirt off. All the love that she had been holding in for a while now was bubbling up and the only way to express it was to get as close as physically possible to her handsome husband.

Before long, they were both undressed and busily caressing each other's bodies. "Draco, I need you inside me now." Hermione stated before pushing him on his back and straddling his waist, moving to lower herself onto his pulsing erection. Once he was fully seated inside of her, she bent over to join their lips in a kiss. Sighing Hermione said, "Oh, Draco, I love you so much. I don't know why I didn't work up the nerve to tell you sooner."

Draco just nodded, pausing to push her hair behind one ear, resting his hand on her cheek. She was so beautiful, and she loved him. He was so happy, and he truly was luckier than he could have ever imagined. Finally, he couldn't take the stillness anymore, and began to encourage her to move. They joined again and again until finally they found completion together, in each other's arms.

"Hermione, I really do love you." Draco said, as he was running his fingers through her hair, her head resting on his chest. "And I am the luckiest man alive that you love me back, but also gave me a perfect son. I am so happy."

"Going drinking with Ginny was the best choice, because it brought me to you, and I never would have known love like what we have. I love you, Draco, and I am never going to stop."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So this is the last chapter, except for the epilogue to be out soon. I hope you enjoyed it – the last chapter got a little sappy for me, but I think that it is the only way this story could have finished. Please let me know what you thought about it!

Big thank you to all my reviewers from last chapter: roon0, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Couture Girl, Happy Little Girl, runningYODA, Prongsfan, ebbe04, flowersNfreaks, Crashing Down Lately, Poptart-Freak, CheesWizz, Mussette Fujiwara, sweet-tang-honey, readme2023, XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX, xlittlexmissxmcrx, and dulcemaria413! You guys are awesome, thank you!

Well, let me know what you think, and look out for the epilogue in the near future! Marina.

Edited 6/12


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over Harry Potter or its characters!

Seven years had passed. Sometimes it was hard for Hermione to think that so many things had happened in such a small amount of time. She was surrounded by giggling children, as she sat on the patio with two of her dearest friends, Ginny and Daphne. Many things had changed in the years that had gone by.

Draco and she had accomplished so much, she thought. She looked over at her husband and smiled. He was smoking a cigar with his two friends, and the husbands of her respective friends, Blaise and Theo. Blaise had proposed not too long after Henry was born, and Blaise and Ginny had gotten married a few months later in September. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were thrilled, and the Weasley boys eventually came around to the idea of having a snake in the family.

Although Draco and Hermione had discussed waiting to have another baby, they got a surprise when another little bundle of joy was conceived around the same time as the Zabini-Weasley wedding. They were even more surprised to find that Ginny was expecting as well, one month after Hermione. At least they were partners in pregnancy this time.  
So, the following May, just before Henry's first birthday, Draco and Hermione welcomed Theseus Abraxas Malfoy into the family. They chose Abraxas to honor Draco's grandfather, who had died of dragon pox, the disease that Hermione was now working full time to prevent. Theseus was almost the exact opposite of Henry. Where Henry was blonde, Theseus had brown hair like Hermione, and his eyes were Draco's devastating gray blue.  
The following month Blaise and Ginny welcomed Nero Zabini into the family. He was an adorable little boy, and he and Theseus quickly became friends. Nero was almost an exact mini Blaise, with dark, almost black hair, and bright blue eyes, with an olive complexion.

Theo had proposed to Daphne that summer, and they had been married in December. Ginny announced that she was expecting again that spring, and by May, Daphne and Theodore were also expecting one of their own. Draco and Hermione decided to wait - for real this time. The Zabinis welcomed Bianca in November. She had Ginny's completion and brown eyes, with Blaise's dark brown hair. Oliver Nott was born on Valentine's day the following year, and he had sandy blond hair, so common in the Greengrass family, but with Theo's bright green eyes. He was truly an adorable baby.  
It wasn't until the following December that Hermione breached the topic of having another baby with Draco. She never thought this would be the case, but she really wanted a daughter as well. They began trying soon after, and the following August, Hermione got her wish. Adonia Luciana was a perfect cherub of a baby. She had Malfoy blonde hair but with Hermione's curl and Draco's gray blue eyes and aristocratic nose. Hermione knew all mothers must think this, but she honestly thought that Adonia was the prettiest baby ever.

She wasn't the only one who thought this though, for as soon as little Nero Zabini had one look at her, he boldly declared that one day he was going to marry her. Hermione had to hold Draco back, reminding him that Nero was only three! He finally backed off when Hermione promised him that Adonia wouldn't be allowed to date until she was sixteen.

Now, here they were celebrating Adonia's second birthday and she was still breathtaking. Hermione chuckled thinking about how Adonia already had Draco wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even know it yet. Draco surprised her every day with how wonderful of a father he was. He was kind and attentive with the boys, being stern when he needed too, but not being skimpy on the praise either. He also was an excellent intellectual equal, and they were able to tackle the pureblood fertility potion shortly after graduating. He was now working on his own projects, but he always found time to help Hermione with her's as well.

Yes, Hermione thought, life couldn't get much better than this.

A/N: This is it, the real real end. Let me know what you thought of the whole story – I would really appreciate any feedback.  
Now to the important stuff! Thank you to ALL of my reviewers! I had over 100 individual reviewers and 65 of you reviewed more than once. This story honestly would not have been possible without you. So here it is: Thank you (in order of number of reviews, then alphabetical) EEG, marie0920, Zenna Jahan Skyfyre, Angelic95, catysmom, Deedlez01, ebbe04, Isabelene, lilac9109, Mussette Fujiwara, numbdramione2005, SauerKirsche, SoulessxWarrior, supanaturalgal, Tngirl, 90sgurl, ButterflyFairies, CoutureGirl, DaOnLeeSame, DBZfanalways, Embodied Frustration, Karate Chic, LittlePsychicPixieBitch, RayneDramioneLoVe, Sixteen clumsy and shy, anonymousarfan, beautifly92, BlooDeatHate, Booth Seeley Booth, boylover19, bunniesgorawr, DiddleJumpedOverTheMoon, dulcemaria413, Emmiline-Zahara-Rose, Happy Little Girl, KeliLose, ladysnape21, lhw, LNLestrangexx, MamaJMarie, native-kitten, Poptart-Freak, Stella-TakeMeHome-, Sweet Cherry Cutie, xlittlexmissxmcrx, x-PoisonousKisses-x, ZhEn-LiSsE, Alice-Rathbone-Is-My-Real-Name, arius, beatlemania-fan, Beautiful-liar13, blameamy, , Crashing Down Lately, darkangel913, darkestangel92, emb56, fandijo, feisty, happytoreadDMHG, hearthan, hotttopicgirl, Jenn, Kasira, kaylamarie2012, kleipoppetje, ladytechnicol, livliv Kenya Girl, lovelydove21,LunarEclipse1, martshi3, Megara Spoiler, microcheese, MizzCoCo, , musicfreak0017, nature love 95, onelessreason, padoryia, Pix', Priscina Alice Malfoy, Prongsfan, Rachelli, RachShadyx, roosickle, s n Neal, soulspirit18, spikeecar, Star-Of-Heats, tanya27, Team Dramione, tomfeltonswifey, WiccanWriter, wildcardgirl, Wolfwifey0611, XandraLynne, xxkandyangelxx, XxX Fleur Delacour XxX, yukibaby82, and zanetkakiss!

Now, **HUGE ESPECIALLY THANK YOU TO **the following reviewers, who reviewed more than 10 times, again reverse order of number of reviews: **twilightlover4life, Mrs. Louis Cordice Zabini, shychanter93, RoseRedMisery, readme2023, dreadfuldelights, BandGeekLove, CheesWizz, flowersNfreaks, runningYODA, padfootsgrl79, keelhaulrose, Spunkywave77, mayajane, sweet-tang-honey, IGOTEAMEDWARD, and roon0. **You guys are seriously awesome, and I thank you all for sticking me through to the end.

There will be no sequel to this story as far as I am aware. The next story I will write will probably be a Hermione/Young Tom Riddle, but I am not sure. Let me know if you have any ideas. Thank you **ALL** for your support! Marina

Edited 6/12


End file.
